El legado de Rikudou Sennin
by Shinigamii18-Friki
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentan En el Valle del Fin, pero Naruto muere, en eso aparece una persona importante, y le da otra oportunidad con nuevos poderes. (NARUHINA MAS ADELANTE).
1. Cambios

Volví esta vez, cambie mi nombre e historia, ya que deseaba otro. También comencé esta nueva historia. Hoy toca esta, pero como me voy de viaje, la semana próxima actualizo.

Disfruten!

Cambios

El chidori y el Rasengan se enfrentaron cara a cara. Los dos ataques colisionaron al mismo tiempo. Fue tan poderoso el ataque que las estatuas de Hashirama y Madara se resquebrajaron. Naruto sospecho que Sasuke dejaría de manejar el Chidori, para no gastar chakra hizo lo mismo. Grave error. En un momento el chidori atravesó limpiamente el corazón del ninja rubio, haciéndolo caer al lago, mientras el cuerpo inerte se movía por el agua hasta quedar en unas piedras, muerto.

"¡SI, FINALMENTE TENGO EL PODER QUE NECESITABA! ¡VOY POR TI ITACHI!"gritó el pelinegro mientras sus ojos giraban y terminaban en el Mangekyou Sharingan. Ojos rojos, y una forma de estrella con varias puntas.

El pelinegro se sentó mientras descansaba. Y se preparo para ir…

…

"¿Dónde…donde estoy?"pregunto el ninja rubio, mientras miraba atontado. Era un lugar grande, pero solo blanco. La cama blanca, el suelo blanco, todo era blanco. Un tipo que su rostro era amable con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco.

"Hola Naruto Uzumaki"-dijo el tipo, con una voz suave que lo maravillo.

"Hola…¿Estoy muerto?"inquirió el ninja rubio, con lagrimas en sus ojos. El tipo asintió, sin muestra de tristeza ni felicidad.

"Pero estoy aquí por una razón en especial"

"¿Cuál?"

"Darte una segunda oportunidad para volver a la vida. Te seguí desde que naciste, y eres alguien que merece los regalos que te daré a continuación" contestó el tipo.

"No entiendo…¿Qué pasa con Sasuke si yo no vuelvo?" interrogó el jinchuriki.

"Sasuke fue corrompido por la venganza, y tiene un poder, que iguala a un kage. Si el llega a entrenar será devastador. Las primera aldea en caer será Konoha"

Naruto asintió, culpándose de no haber tenido lo suficiente para convencer a Sasuke, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Si, acepto, haré cualquier cosa por proteger la aldea dattebayo" dijo el rubio a lo que el hombre sonrió.

"Bien, esta es tú última oportunidad para salvarlos. Pero antes, te daré unas cuantas habilidades, mas otras que las notaras cuando vuelvas. Por cierto, tu corazón había sido destruido, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reponerlo. En fin, encontraras en tu habitación, en un lugar que tu ya sabes" dijo el hombre con una mirada pervertida, mientras Naruto tragaba saliva, sabiendo a que se refería.

"Una duda ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Naruto, antes de irse.

El hombre sonrió.

"Soy todo, soy tu antepasado, soy Rikudou Sennin. Espero que cumplas bien tu destino, ya que serás alguien muy poderoso. Adiós y disfruta tu dojutsu" termino el hombre y antes de preguntar eso, desapareció.

En el Valle del Fin

El ninja rubio se paró, mientras miraba hacia arriba, donde el pelinegro se hallaba descansando. Naruto miro sus pies y se noto más alto pero no le dio importancia. Solo una idea cruzó su cabeza. Saltó lo mas alto que pudo y termino frente al pelinegro, que rápidamente volvió a su posición de pelea.

"¿Qué mierda? No puede ser…tiene que ser obra de kami…"dijo el pelinegro asombrado.

"De hecho, así lo es" dijo Naruto y se lanzó contra el a una velocidad sorprendente, que igualaría a la del rayo amarillo de Konoha.

"Mierda…" maldijo Sasuke, pero no pudo terminar la oración porque recibió un puñetazo del rubio. Sasuke reacciono rápidamente.

"Dobe…te ves diferente" dijo Sasuke. El de ojos azules entendió a que se refería Rikudou.

"Ahora verás mi poder, teme" contestó furioso Naruto y se lanzó. Sasuke se lanzo también, y se dio cuenta la habilidad mejorada del pelinegro, realmente los ojos cambiaban su poder.

Los dos ninjas se batían en un duelo de jutsus, pero el rubio no estaba usando ni siquiera chakra.

"Katon: Karyūdan (Elemento fuego: Bomba dragón de fuego)" pronunció el rubio y un montón de bombas de fuego se lanzaron al ataque, el pelinegro se sorprendió, ya que pensaba que Naruto era afín solo al viento, pero el ataque resulto exitoso ya que le causo quemaduras en ambos brazos, llegando hasta sus brazos, en otras palabras, sellando sus manos.

"¡AHHH!" gritó el pelinegro. Si bien la mayoría las había esquivado, las bolas de fuego iban a una velocidad increíble.

El rubio sonrió y sin darle piedad al Uchiha volvió al ataque. Si era verdad que se había mejorado el poder de rubio lo iba averiguar. En un instante apareció frente a frente con Sasuke. Se había transportado.

"Es imposible" dijo Sasuke aterrado.

Naruto se dio cuenta que acababa de usar el Hiraishin no jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador), mejorado. Sin la kunai especial de su padre. El rubio siguió atacándolo, cosa que para el pelinegro era imposible de defender. De todos lados venían los golpes, que tenían chakra concentrado, que hacía que Sasuke quedase herido.

"¡Me cansaste!" gritó furioso el usuario del Sharingan "Amaterasu"

En un minuto unas llamas salieron dirigidas, hacia el rubio que casi le causa la muerte. De todos lados venían los ataques, que causaban varios daños, pero no a el, a las estructuras. Hubo un Amaterasu que paso cerca y golpeo, su larga capa que lo protegía, pero rápidamente el fuego se evaporo, sorprendiendo a un segundo Sasuke cayó al suelo, desmayado. Usar el Amaterasu tantas veces, debía haberle causado varios daños al ojo y mucho chakra.

"No tenía que terminar así" dijo el rubio, que cargo al hombro al pelinegro y se precipito al lago, para ver algunos cambios, que lo dejaría impactado.

Era increíble. Las bigotes que Naruto tenia antes, había cambiado su vestimenta, que era parecida a la de Tobirama, la cual había visto una vez en una imagen. La misma capa con la parte de arriba con piel de lobo, que dejaba ver unas puntas. Su pelo había crecido, quedando igual que su padre, Minato. Era igualito. Pero decidió guardar su capa, y dejar el cabello. Se pregunto que le dirían sus amigos. El respondería que un Chidori de Sasuke le cortó los bigotes.

La única y mayor diferencia era sus ojos. Eran completamente diferentes. Eran iguales que el Rinnegan solo que con unos tomoes dorados que giraban. Ese era su dojutsu, entendió lo que decía Rikudou. Más tarde se fijaría que habilidades tenía el dojutsu, y lo que le había dado Hagoromo.

Cargó a Sasuke, y mientras volvía se encontró con Kakashi y un grupo de Anbus. Kakashi lo ayudo a cargar al pelinegro.

"Dime Naruto, ¿Cómo fue que lo venciste" preguntó con su voz habitual Kakashi.

Naruto pensó una excusa.

"Definimos la pelea en un Rasengan vs Chidori, use algo de chakra del Kyubi y le gané. Pero no quería matarlo, simplemente el golpee lo noqueó.

Vaya Naruto, sin duda has mejorado. Pensaba el ninja peli-plata.

Finalmente llegaron a Konoha, lo recibieron, algunos con miradas de odio, otros felices. Entre ellos, Iruka, pero a la vez se le veía preocupado. Saludo a Naruto.

"Naruto, el consejo pidió que te reúnas ni bien llegaste. Por cierto…te ves más alto" dijo sorprendido "también tienes el pelo mas largo" 

"No hay tiempo para eso Iruka-sensei, iré al Consejo" contestó el rubio, mientras se preocupaba. ¿Por qué lo llamaban?

…

Bueno gente los dejo con el suspenso, para el próximo capítulo. Lo subiré en una o 2 semanas ya que tengo dos historias para subir. No olviden dejar reviews, y a favs.

Nos vemos

Shinigamii18


	2. Empezando Devuelta y Nuevo Lazo

**Hola, gente volví con un nuevo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza pero fui a un viaje muy importante con mis amigos y no estuve, llegué aca hace dos dias, y necesite acomodarme y entre todo eso, recien hoy puedo actualizar.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Empezando Devuelta y Un Nuevo Lazo**

Cuando Naruto llegó al Consejo vio que todos le miraban con odio, lo tipico, pero notó que también le tenian miedo, como si saber que al haber logrado vencer a Sasuke todos se hubieran dado cuenta que debía ser temido.

"¿Por qué me llamaron bakas?"preguntó Naruto irritado.

"Bueno, Uzumaki Naruto, se le vió usando el chakra del kyubi para derrotar a Uchiha-sama, debido a esto, decidimos exiliarlo a votación".

"¡¿QUEE?!" gritó y al mismo tiempo preguntó el ninja mas hiperactivo de Konoha.

"Así es" respondio Danzou.

" _Maldita momia, te mataré"_ pensó Naruto.

"Empieza la votación" 

Naruto miro suplicante a la Hokage, pero esta le miro triste, casi lagrimeando. No era justo, el se había esforzado tanto, y así...terminaba todo. Las manos se levantaron, el clan Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame entre otros votaron a favor de que no se vaya, pero los civiles los superaban, y decidieron exiliarlo. El rubio no lo aguanto mas y se largo a llorar.

"¿Cuanto tiempo me dan?"preguntó.

"Mañana dejaras la aldea" dijo Danzou, que estaba en lo correcto en hablar, ya que las cosas de exilio, anbus y raiz se ocupaba el.

Antes de irse preguntó una cosa.

"¿Que pasara con Sasuke" preguntó Naruto.

"No te preocupes si vemos, que hace algo mal se le vigilara las veinticuatro horas, y atacaremos si es necesarios" le contesto Danzou. A su lado Godaime solo podía mirarlo con odio a la momia sabiendo que era mentira.

Naruto asintió y desapareció rapidamente a buscar sus cosas, ya que tenia que empacar muchas cosas. Se fue a su pequeño departamento y metió todo en una valija que había conseguido una vez para irse de excursión de la academia. Pero antes de irse, recordó lo que dijo Rikudou y donde escondía sus revistas, vio que había una nota y al lado un libro. Leyó la nota:

 _Naruto_

 _Supé que algo así pasaría, está todo preparado, podemos volver atrás ocho años, epoca en que faltaban 2 años para comenzar la academia, es una opción para que no te expulsen de Konoha y puedas empezar a entrenar nuevamente, desde los cuatro años. Entrenaras con nada mas ni nada menos que el Kyubi. Para eso debes ganarte su confianza, se que podrás hacerlo. Al terminar de leer estó, volveras al tiempo, tambien te digo que hay una guía que es la que esta al lado de esta nota._

 _En ella especificó tu dojutsu. Encontraras bloqueado el Rinnegan hasta que lo obtengas, en ese tiempo usaras el Sharingan, hasta tener el MSE (Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno), con habilidades nuevas._

 _Adios_

 _Rikudou Sennin_

En ese instante todo dio giros en la cabeza de Naruto, y este cayó desmayado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se despertó atontado y tomo tiempo acomodarse.

"Kami...eso fue dificil" dijo Naruto y se dio cuenta que había vuelto al pasado, ya que su voz era la de un niño de 4 años. En ese instante apareció en un lugar con olor a cañeria tapada. Estaba en un lago de agua sucia, amarilla. Frente a el, había una gran jaula inmensa, con su garrotes gigantes, que cubrían la salida del kyubi.

Naruto lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que estaba en su conciencia. Así que se dirigió a donde estaba el Zorro.

"Hola" saludó timidamente Naruto.

El Zorro de Nueve Colas, el Rey de los Bijuus solo contestó con un gruñido y un ademan con su cola-

"Escucha...se que en el pasado tuvimos unos problemas, pero es una nueva oportunidad de comenzar, podemos ser amigos"

El kyubi se sorprendió de escuchar tal propuesta. El pensaba que su jinchuriki lo odiaba, ya que por el sufrió tanto en su infancia.

"¿Viste lo que dijo Rikudou?" preguntó el rubio.

" **Oí que hablaste con mi padre"**

"¿Padre?" inquirió Naruto.

" **Cuando Rikudou, luchó con el diez colas, utilizo un jutsu muy poderoso para separar al juubi y crearnos a nosotros los bijuus de colas, por eso es nuestro padre".**

Naruto asintió comprendiendo todo mientras el Zorro lo miraba con admiración, se notaba que la inteligencia del jinchuriki había aumentado, el Rikudou había hecho algo.

"¿Que debo hacer para tener tu confianza?" preguntó el rubio.

" **No se, lo tendrás que averiguar, usar mi poder es muy arriesgado, solo cuando tengas mas control de chakra podrás usarme, simplemente sere como un sensei, mucho mejor que todos" contestó.**

Naruto sonrió tenía dos ideas. Principalmente, fue al lugar donde se hallaba la parte principal de la jaula, donde había un pergamino con un sello. Y simplemente Naruto, despegó el sello. En otras palabras, había hecho la estúpidez mas grande en la historia. El kyubi podía escaparse, matando a su jinchuriki. Sin embarbo antes de que pasara algo, el rubio se imagino este lugar de diferente forma, y las celdas se evaporaron, el agua empezó a ser una arroyo con agua limpia, y en donde estaba el kyubi había praderas de verde, el cielo azul sin nube alguna. También puso algunos zorros y otros animales dejando a el Zorro sin palabras. Lentamente unas lagrimas brotaron y se resbalaron por sus peludas mejillas.

" **Nunca nadie...nunca ningun jinchuriki había hecho eso por mi. Ni siquiera cambiar este lugar..."** el Zorro lo miro **"Desde ahora...tu y yo...seremos hermanos, te guiare hacia tus sueños, cuando me quieras llamar solo visualiza este lugar en tu mente o llamame, te ayudare a controlar lo que necesitas. Desde hoy, estamos unidos por un lazo".**

Naruto asintió y le dio el puño de el, al principio el kyubi no entendió pero chocó el puño. Lo primero que hizo fue salir afuera. En donde lo recibieron con las tipicas miradas de odio. Pero fue directamente a Ichiraku Ramen.

"¡Oh Naruto!, ¿que te trae por aquí?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Por dos cosas, Sr. Teuchi. La primera ramen, y la segunda para saber el dia y mes que estabamos".

"Pues en seguida sale un ramen, y hoy es martes, de junio"

Naruto asintió era el mismo día que cuando capturo a Sasuke. Aprovechó para fijarse, sus ojos terminaban un sharingan con un solo tomoe, sacó el chakra canalizado en sus ojos y estos volvieron a su azul normal. Decidio que era mucho por hoy. Pagó y volvió a su apartamento, cansado.

Una nueva vida comenzaba y no la iba a desperdiciar, arreglaría un par de errores, como la muerte de Zabuza y Haku, sin embargo en dos años comenzaba la academia y se iba a preparar. Empezaría con control de chakra, basico de taijutsu, ninjutsu, y nada mas estudiaria genjutsu, sin ejecutarlo. Sin embargo seguiría pareciendo debil en la academia. Naruto se relamió los labios feliz.

Era una nueva oportunidad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Termino aquí gente, lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste el fic, en el proximo veremos a Naruto entrenando y el encuentro con Hinata.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	3. Entrenamiento y Nueva Amistad

**Entrenamiento y Amistad Nueva**

Unos rayos del sol le daban en la cara al rubio, quien se movia de aca para allá tratando de evitar esa poderosa luminosidad, que aun en la mañana quemaba bastante.

" **Vamos cachorro, es temprano y los aldeanos no notaran que estas despierto, es un buen horario para entrenar"** lo animó el Kyubi.

Naruto se desperezó y finalmente logró pararse. Se dio una ducha para despertarse y se vistió. Justo antes de comenzar con el ramen, una voz lo detuvo.

" **¡ALTO! No comas ramen, solo en dias especiales, a partir de hoy seguiras una dieta saludable, desayunaras cereales, fruta y jugo de naranja. Almorzaras cosas saludables, y cenaras de igual forma.**

"Noooo" gimió Naruto tristemente, pero rápidamente obedeció y desayuno lo que su compañero le había dicho.

" **Ya que seremos compañeros, te revelare mi nombre, soy Kurama, ese es mi nombre"** contó el Zorro a lo que Naruto asintió.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la mañana el rubio pasó en busca de un lugar para entrenar, finalmente encontro, un lugar con praderas y un árbol, con un pequeño arroyo de diez metros de largo y siete de ancho.

"¿Que haremos aquí Kurama?" preguntó Naruto.

" **¿Trajiste tu guia?**

"Hai"

" **Bien ábrela. Lee lo básico y luego te diré que hacer"** contestó como respuesta Kurama.

Naruto paso al menos media hora leyendo, y tratando de comprender lo que decía. Para el leer, se le dificultaba, ya que tenía 4 años, sin embargo pese a su edad, Naruto entendió el concepto y le aviso al Zorro.

" **Bien, ahora que ya sabes, canaliza tu chakra en los pies e intenta trepar ese arbol, solo con ellos, sin manos. Hazlo dos veces, y cuando termines, medita un rato. Finalmente descansaras y a la mañana siguiente lo haras en el agua. Tú chakra esta funcionando a la perfección y al tener sangre Uzumaki, tu reservas son mayores, mas mis nueve colas, serás imposible de cansar. Sin embargo, tienes cuatro años y es un esfuerzo tanto fisico como mental. Una vez que domines a la perfección el chakra, iremos a taijutsu, ninjutsu, algo de genjutsu, y entranaremos tu Sharingan"** terminó de explicar Kurama, Naruto algo impactado asintió interesado.

Así estuvo quince minutos, donde logró trepar. Se sorprendió. Asombrado de tener tal control de chakra el kyubi lo elogió, no todos los chicos de 4 años caminaban en los arboles.

" **Bien hecho cachorro...tu control de chakra es excelente, pero has gastado bastante esfuerzo mental. Por hoy haremos una vuelta corriendo por la aldea. Será una prueba, ningun aldeano te tendrá que ver"** explicó sus reglas Kurama, el rubio asintió sonriente, y de un momento a otro se largo a trotar.

Sabía muy bien, que la aldea era gigante, simplemente rodearía el lugar y lo haría sin ser visto. Naruto tenía claro que lo odiaban. En el pasado el chico rubio de ojos azules, pasaba gran tiempo en su apartamento, sin hacer ruido y aburrido, desde que lo habían atacado una vez, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Los aldeanos lo odiaban, todos menos algunos, como el Tercer Hokage (que no era civil, sino un poderoso ninja), el Sr. Teuchi y su hija Ayame, con la que a veces se juntaban y hablaban. Otro era un jounin con el que había cruzado una vez. Lo unico que recordaba era que lo había salvado, y un destello de rapidez con color plata. Uno de los sucesos que mas recordaba Naruto. Si bien el sabía lo que había pasado con Sasuke y su batalla, todavía tenía recuerdos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que recordaba mas lo momentos tristes que los dificiles, y de ahí en más, no olvidaría las cosas buenas, era una promesa, y él nunca las rompía.

En el trayecto paso por la torre del Hokage, y cuando estaba seguro detrás de un arbol, descanso unos minutos. Contemplo el cielo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Lentamente fue acelerando el paso, y en quince minutos llegó nuevamente. Estaba sucio y sudado, sin duda debía darse una ducha, así que entro a su apartamento, se desvistió y se duchó. Al salir, se dio cuenta que eran las 5 y todavia habían cosas que hacer. Tomo la guía y ojeo un rato para estar informado sobre sus habilidades. Así estuvo toda la noche hasta que el sueño venció al héroe que había vencido a Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora, tenía 4 años.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El jinchuriki se despertó con ganas en la mañana, desayunó cereales, frutas y jugo de naranja. Se ducho y vistió. Kurama ya estaba despierto así que Naruto fue al lugar de ayer.

" **Naruto, caminar sobre el agua, implica el doble de chakra gastado sobre caminar en los arboles. En el agua, debes caminar rápido. Lo repetiras al menos 3 veces y la ultima caminando para cerciorarnos de todo"** explicó el ejercicio Kurama, pero al sentir la preocupación de Naruto añadió **"No te preocupes, tu chakra tiene mas reservas que las de un jounin elite. Por lo tanto no te ocurrira nada, además me tienes a mi que tengo nueve poderosas colas de chakra".**

Naruto asintió mas tranquilo y se preparo para el ejercicio. Concentró chakra en sus pies, relajo todos sus músculos y en un rápido momento se lanzó. Naruto trastabillo, pero no cayó, siguió corriendo y llegó a tierra. Lo intento una vez más y salió a la perfección, no trastabillo ni dudo. Pero ahora venía la parte más difícil. Caminando. Naruto en ese caso, canalizo chakra en todo su cuerpo y se aseguro de mantener el equilibro y armonía en su cuerpo. Camino una vez mas y esta vez, no paso nada, lo hizo tranquilamente, dando al menos 25 pasos para llegar, Naruto, sería considerado un ninja prodigio al hacer eso. No muchos ninjas, que no eran gennin lograban hacer eso, y él lo logró en el primer intento.

El rubio río recordando como le había costado hacerlo cuando se lo habían enseñado.

"Kurama...¿qué paso con ellos? ¿siguen en la misma época?-preguntó Naruto.

" **A decir verdad, noté que todos volvieron al pasado, Rikudou lo tenía planeado, volver al pasado es una habilidad que requiere demasiado chakra de naturaleza, físico y mental"** le dijo su compañero.

Naruto suspiró, tenía miedo de que ellos siguieran avanzando y el tuviera cuatro años. Suspiró, y empezó su vuelta a la aldea, esta vez rompería su record de hacerlo en dos horas. Lo haría en una hora y media.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **8 MESES DESPUÉS**

Si había hecho algo Naruto, era de todo menos descansar. En estos 8 meses, el jinchuriki se había esforzado bastante, y tenía su control de chakra dominado a la perfección, también era un maestro en taijutsu, había logrado crear su propio estilo, al que lo llamo Atsuryouku (presión), lo había inventando viendo a los Hyuga, ya que tenía el Sharingan, podía copiar, movimientos y jutsus, la diferencia es que en vez de tocar los puntos de chakra, atacaba los puntos de presión, dejando noqueado a su enemigo, y si era en un lugar justo, podía causar la muerte, además de saber usar el chakra para golpear.

En ninjutsu, Naruto había progresado, sabía hacer un Kawarimi, y al ver a un par de ninjas logró imitar el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, pero podía crear un maximo de seiscientos. Ponía a 200 aprendiendo taijutsu entre ellos o imitando los movimientos frente a un arbol.

Otros doscientos control de chakra. La ventaja de los Kage Bunshin era que tenían memoria y todo lo aprendido hasta desaparecer era enviado hacia el cerebro del usuario, por eso esa tecnica era un kinjutsu, porque hacia que el conocimiento fuese más fácil.

Doscientos eran para aprender ninjutsu. Naruto había logrado muchos jutsus básicos de fuego, viendo a ninjas pelear, copiándolos con su Sharingan.

Los últimos estudiaban algo de genjutsu y el Sharingan, todo oculto, ya que si lo descubrían, el lío que se armaría, daría demasiado papeleo al Hokage. Nadie quería eso.

" **¿Sabes tus afinidades y tus naturalezas?"** preguntó el kyubi, a lo que Naruto negó. **"¡BAKA! Entonces no sabes si los jutsus que practicas funcionaran.**

"¿Que hago entonces? 

" **Agarra unas hojas de algún árbol y pon chakra ahí"**

Naruto siguió sus ordenes y en una hoja puso chakra. Al principio el papel se arrugo,

" **Raiton"** dijo Kurama.

La hoja se cortó en dos.

" **Fuuton"**

La hoja se convirtió en cenizas.

" **Katon"**

La hoja se desmorono.

" **Dotton"**

La hoja se empapo.

" **Suiton"**

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido, tenía todas las naturalezas de chakra.

" **Pero eres mas afin, al rayo, viento y agua. Creí que solo se podía tener una afinidad, parece que eres el primero en tener tres"** explicó el kyubi.

"Kurama...No te lo confesé, pero...tengo ganas de crear jutsus, y pienso usar el rayo para eso"

" **En ese caso, te ayudare lo que mas pueda, pero no soy un ninja, no tengo tantas habilidades"**

comentó el Zorro.

"¡BIEN DATTEBAYO! De ahora en adelante empieza todo. En unos meses cumpliré años, y empezare la academia ninja, aún así, mandare clones para parecer debil"

Kurama en su mente asintió, como si le diera lo mismo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había pasado unas semanas de esto y Naruto aún no comenzaba con el jutsu. Esperaba tener más control de los ninjutsus, además, ver a un niño que no era gennin haciendo un jutsu, causaria sospechas, así que solo seguiría con los clones y su entrenamiento físico. Cada día que pasaba, Naruto, era más fuerte.

El rubio termino sus ejercicios físicos. La verdad es que había cambiado bastante, había crecido, cerca de 10 cm y tenía algo de musculatura, aunque no llegaba a tenerlo marcado. Kurama le había advertido que si hacía ejercicio, su cuerpo no se desarrollaría bien, así que simplemente haría los ejercicios simples para no perder la forma, y usar sus clones.

En eso Naruto escucho un llanto, era suave, como una melodía. Venía de unos arboles. Naruto corrió a su máxima velocidad y en unos segundos estaba ahí. Entonces vio a una niña siendo acosada por dos chicos, casi de su misma altura, pero algo gorditos.

"¡JAJA...MIRA ESOS OJOS, RARA!" gritó el mas gordito. Naruto activo su Sharingan de dos tomoes, ya que lo había desbloqueado hace poco entrenando. El rubio vio que no tenían buen control de chakra, eran unos inútiles.

Antes que la pudieran seguir insultando, Naruto apareció frente a ellos protegiéndola.

"Déjenla en paz" dijo con autoridad.

"¿Quién eres tú? Imagino que un jounin" dijo con sarcasmo riendo y dándole un codazo para que su amigo se riera.

"No le veo lo gracioso"

"Tu te lo buscaste" dijo el otro y se lanzo.

Naruto sonrió y esquivo ambos golpes, ellos tenían cero coordinación. El jinchuriki tomo sus brazos y los giro, terminando en la espalda.

"¡Ahhh sueltame! No volveremos a molestar" gimieron ellos. Naruto los soltó, pero se equivoco ya que los chicos se lanzaron a el nuevamente.

"Bakas" dijo Naruto antes de esquivar ambos golpes, y proporcionarles una patada voladora en la nariz a los dos. Ambos acabaron en el suelo. El rubio agradeció no haber tenido que usar su taijutsu, ya que para unos niños era demasiado. Sin embargo, Naruto ni siquiera se esforzó. Los movimientos que había hecho, eran simplemente basura a lo que sabía.

El rubio giró y se encontró con la chica. Debió admitir que tenía un lindo rostro, y sus ojos perla, mas su cabello negro, algo azulado, hizo que se sonrojara. Naruto se dio cuenta de que era Hinata. Se pregunto porque no se había fijado antes en ella. Siempre pensando en Sakura. Hablando de ella...le había dejado de gustar, le parecía una escandalosa con pelo chicle. No le causaba interés, ahora esa chica de ojos perlados, tenía su atención.

"Un gusto...soy Naruto" saludó tímidamente el jinchuriki.

"Soy...soy Hi...Hina...Hinata" contestó el saludo la chica "gracias por salvarme".

"No fue nada" aseguró Naruto sonriendo.

"Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa" dijo él, aunque le pareció que ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero acepto. Con tal de pasar tiempo con él, Hinata haría de todo, aunque eso causara que casi se desmayara,

Juntos, tomados de la mano fueron hacia la residencia Hyuga.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno chicos, acá el segundo capitulo. No se preocupen, en el siguiente mostrare mas desarrollo de Naruto. Pero diganme que habilidades les gustaria que tenga Naruto con su Mangekyou (pronto lo desbloqueara) y cuales les gustaria para Hinata.**

 **Dejen reviews para el siguiente capitulo. Cualquier duda o comentario será contestado.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	4. El arte de fuuinjutsu y La Herencia

**El arte del fuuinjutsu y La Herencia**

En estos ultimos años Naruto había practicado ninjutsu y empezaba con genjutsu (del cual tenía gran talento). Su Sharingan, ya estaba completamente maduro, con sus tres tomoes, y se notaba la diferencia. El rubio había logrado crear un jutsu, con el elemento raiton, pero aún le faltaba perfeccionarlo y darle su toque final, sin embargo, faltaba para usarlo, y el jinchuriki planeaba usarlo durante la invasión a Konoha.

Pero ese día mientras entrenaba, (ya teniendo 7 años, y cursando la Academia) Kurama le susurró algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

" **Naruto, ¿sabes que es el fuuinjutsu?"**

"Oí algo, pero no tengo idea" contesto Naruto.

" **Como sabes Naruto, eres un Uzumaki, tu clan, se especializo toda su vida en el arte del sellado. Ellos tenían mejores habilidades para sellar cosas, e incluso tu clan formo Uzushiogakure, la cual tuvo que tener al menos 3 aldeas para ser derrotada. Sin embargo la descendencia llegó hacia ti, y por eso quiero que aprendas esta rama. Quiero que seas un maestro del sellado, como lo eres con el taijutsu, y ninjutsu, y proximamente el genjutsu"** explicó el kyubi.

"Sugoii (genial en japones)" expresó con alegría Naruto.

" **Lo unico que queda, para que lo aprendas es la casa de tu padre"**

"¿Iremos a la casa de mi padre?"

" **No es difícil, se donde está, Sandaime lo escondió con el proposito de que nadie descubriera sus habilidades, esta con un sello de sangre, simplemente deberas hacerte un tajo, y las puertas se abriran"**

Naruto asintió y siguió el camino que Kurama le decía, se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la Residencia Hyuga y se pregunto si podría visitar a su amiga, con la cual había empezado a entrenar hace unos meses, pero la idea se le borró de la mente, tenía un objetivo. Lentamente vio que una gran mansión se extendía por una manzana entera y admiró las grandes puertas doradas, con un sello dorado. El rubio se hizo un tajo y espero para saber que ocurriría. La respuesta vino de inmediato y las puertas empezaron a tronar y moverse, abriendose.

Se apresuro a entrar y las puertas se cerraron, camino unos pasos, y admiro el lugar. Era inmenso, prendió los focos de luz, y recorrió las habitaciones, 3 baños, 10 habitaciones, 2 comedores y un sotano, también había una Zona de Entrenamiento. Naruto pensó en quedarse acá, después de todo, esa era la Herencia Namikaze, por lo tanto le pertenecía.

Recorrió el lugar y vio una foto, de un hombre, de su mismo color de piel (algo mas rojiza), con el pelo rubio algo mas largo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se abrazaba con una pelirroja, con su mismas caracteristicas, ambos sonreian, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que eran sus padres. Una lagrimilla se resbalo, pero el la ignoro y se preparo para ver mas lugares. Donde encontro un montón de pergaminos de jutsus relampago, fuego, viento, agua y tierra. También habían guías de como hacer sellos, y explicaba todo sobre ellos.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue unas kunai de tres puntas.

" **Oh oh"** dijo riendose Kurama **"Las kunais de tu padre, ahora que lo pienso, son muy utiles te las enseñare a usar"**

Naruto asintió feliz, esperaba poder dominarlo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto, en ese tiempo, había hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a Hinata, intentado que su inseguridad se evaporara, y lo estaba logrando. Pasaban todos los días entrenando, y descubrió que Hinata era muy habilidosa en taijutsu (además de ser un Hyuga). Las naturalezas de ella eran Suiton y Fuuton por lo tanto era un clave rival para Naruto. Pero ambos se cuidaban, y enviaban clones a la academia, el como un chico bobo e impetuoso, y ella como la timida e insegura.

Sin duda se hacian cada vez más poderoso. Naruto consiguió dominar el Jutsu: Dios del Trueno Volador, mucho mejor que su padre, sin embargo todavia le faltaba practica. Con el tiempo Naruto le enseño, su estilo de lucha, Presión, de la cual Hinata aprendió rápidamente.

Naruto la miró practicar frente a un árbol, el cual fue partido a la mitad cuando Hinata le dio una patada, al mismo tiempo la madera se cortó en pedazos. Había usado una patada de taijutsu, fusionada con fuuton. En eso el rubio la llamó y le tiro una botella de agua.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun" agradeció ella sonrojada.

El jinchuriki sonrió y levanto el pulgar, sonriendo. Eso envió una oleada de felicidad a Hinata.

"Hina-can, tengo una propuesta. ¿Que tal si luchamos?" le preguntó. Lo cual sorprendió a la Hyuga, quien después de una pausa asintió.

"Hai"

En un momento a otro caminando ya estaban en una zona del Bosque Prohibido. Ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea. Hinata activo su byakugan. Se quedo estatica. Naruto...tenía sus puntos de chakra con raiton, en otras palabras, dar un golpe en alguno de esos puntos podría provocar quedarse desmayado o el riesgo de otra cosa. Además notó que tenía mayores reservas de chakra.

Pero no hubo tiempo para quedarse sentada, admirandolo, así que también se lanzo a la pelea. Ambos luchaban concentrados, ninguno quería lastimarse seriamente, así que daban golpes cargados de chakra, y ambos bloqueaban fugazmente. Después de haber entrenado por años, los dos sabían bien sus herramientas principales y como contrarrestrarlas. Sin embargo, Hinata no sabía que naruto tenía un as bajo su manga, o ases.

"Fuuton: Jūha Shō (Elemento Viento: Palma de Ola Bestial)" pronunció Naruto y una Ola de viento con forma ovalada salió de Naruto, eso podría haberla mandado al suelo si ella no hubiera saltado justo a tiempo, pero en proceso había gastado algo de chakra. Ella se lanzó contra el a una velocidad alucinante, que el solo pudo divisar, y logró esquivar, Naruto se dio cuenta que el chakra de ella había bajado considerablemente. Había gastado demasiado, incluso Naruto se dio cuenta de ello.

"Fuuton: Shinkūha (Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacio" pronunció ella gastanto el poco chakra que le quedaba. Naruto no tardó en darse cuenta que ese jutsu podría matarlo. Sin embargo sintió que no tenía el chakra de fuuton necesario para acabarlo. Sin embargo Hinata lo había hecho con la seguridad que el podría esquivarlo, y no se equivoco.

El rubio, digno hijo de Minato, en un segundo se fue contra una árbol lejano, sin ser tocado por el jutsu rango B de Hinata. Ese fue el momento. Naruto lanzo la kunai de tres puntas hacia donde estaba Hinata, obviamente a medio metro de ella. La chica estaba cansada, su chakra era poco, y estaba agotada, era por eso que Hinata era considerada debil en el Clan Hyuga, su chakra no aguantaba tanto.

Naruto apareció a medio metro de ella. Si el simplemente hubiera corrido hacia Hinata, esta hubiera tenido tiempo de esquivarlo, pero el jinchuriki colocó la kunai en su cuello, dando terminado el encuentro.

"Bien hecho Hina-chan, ese jutsu último era peligroso" comentó Naruto, sacando su kunai del cuello y guardandolo.

"¿Por qué...soy tan debil?" preguntó ella tristemente "No te aceste un solo golpe"

"No eres debil, hubieras vencido a cualquier gennin elite, tu unico problema es tu falta de chakra, por eso hable con Kurama, que me dio una solución. Hay una forma...deberas entrenar tu control de chakra reitereadas veces, fortaleciendote. Verás como tendrás más. El chakra aumenta cuando tu entrenas así funciona, mis reservas, sin el kyubi alcanzan a un jounin elite, acercandonos al kage. Todo eso lo logré entrenando cada día dattebayo. Cuando no logras lo que te propones, es por que no te esfuerzas. Todo es posible" explió y alentó Naruto.

Hinata asintió sonriendo, pero una duda acecho su mente.

"Naruto-kun...¿como es posible que te hayas acercado tan rápido a mi, incluso esa rápidez supera a mucho, no la hubiera esquivado, ni en mil vidas".

"Eso se lo debo a mi padre...ya te conté el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze" contestó Naruto. Hinata todavía no creía que el padre del chico, al que amaba desde niña, fuera ese "bueno, el invento un jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo, si te cuento todo el trabajo que hay que hacer te cansaría. Te lo explicare de forma resumida. Yo lanzó este kunai a donde estas tu, a unos metros, yo puedo transportarme a donde estás. Es una habilidad que no gasta demasiado chakra y es efectiva. Además alcanza al menos 5 kilometros, hice pruebas ya. Además tengo otro bastante bueno. Alejate unos metros" explicó Naruto, mientras Hinata corría a la posición dicha. Entonces Naruto se teletransporto, hacia donde estaba Hinata que quedo con la mandíbula en el suelo.

"¿Como...como hiciste eso?" preguntó Hinata.

"Ya que eres la persona mas cercana a mi, te lo contare. Use el jutsu-shiki. Te lo puse en el brazo cuando peleabamos, el sello puede quedar años ahí. Es dificil de notar" contó Naruto sonriendo. El shiki le había costado mas, pero lo había dominado y sentía orgulloso.

"¿Entonces está es sin la kunai?"

"Este sello era usado con una kunai especial, pero después de practicarlo meses, logré hacer que no tengas una kunai o un objeto para transportarme a ti. Simplemente me concentro y aparezco. Obviamente el shiki gasta algo de chakra pero puedo hacerlo uns 300 veces, sin gastar todas mis reservas, ademas tengo a Kurama. De todas formas haciendolo con el kunai gasto menos chakra" explicó Naruto, al estilo genio con unos anteojos, que provocó la risa en Hinata. Esa carcajada que para el era felicidad en estado puro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

En ese tiempo, Naruto había entrenado ninjutsu, taijutsu y sabía hacer grandes ilusiones con el Sharingan, mejores que las de Kurenai. Su relación con Hinata había mejorado al punto de ser novios, pero sin darse muestras de cariño frente a la gente. El dojutsu del rubio había mejorado y estaba completamente maduro, con tres tomoes resplandecientes. El rubio había copiado miles de jutsus, viendo a ninjas pelear, ocultando sus ojos con un genjutsu basico.

Sabía montones de jutsus, raiton en su mayoría, había perfeccionado su jutsu y había creado dos más. Uno de rayo y otro del Rasengan fusionado con tres elementos. De alguna forma, había hecho que el jutsu pudiera ser mortal. Había fusionado el raiton, fuuton y suiton convirtiendo su ciclo en "amistad", en otras palabras eran mortales. También había creado otro. Esos tres que eran mortales. Naruto también había creado jutsus defensivos. Por ejemplo, para algun Hyuga (si llegaba a luchar con Neji) aunque posiblemente Hinata lo derrotara, pero era bastante bueno. Protegía sus puntos de chakra con raiton, haciendo que el que atacara corriera peligro. Otras de sus grandes adquisiciones, es que había hecho algo que si el raikage supiera, lo enviaría a matar.

Naruto "en su vida pasada" no había sabido casi nada del raikage, pero en las clases de Iruka, se había propuesto prestar algo de atención con sus clones. Así que sabía de todas las aldeas, y mucha información, pero Naruto jugaría un papel importante, ya que en la pelea contra Sasuke, trataría de no ser culpado y exiliado, aunque si lo fuera, tenía otros planes, como renacer su clan. Uzushigakure renacería. Le tenía mucho cariño a Konoha, y sabía bien que su sueño pasado era convertirse en Hokage, pero eso ya no estaba en sus ideales.

En fin, el jutsu era aumentar con el raiton, su rápidez a nivel molecular. En otras palabras, era mas rápido que el raikage. Naruto sabía mucho fuuinjutsu, y había estado estudiando como sacar los sellos malditos, podría sacar el de Anko, pero no sabía si el de Sasuke. Pero el gran avance era el kenjutsu, el cual había empezado a los 8 años.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Naruto entrenaba arduamente en la Zona de Entrenamiento de la Residencia Namikaze. Estaba practicando un jutsu fuuton, cuando la curiosidad no aguanto mas y fue a buscar la sala. Hace unos días, el rubio estaba caminando por la Casa, dirigiendose a la cocina cuando encontró un pasillo que antes no había visto. Estaba perfectamente ubicado entre un mueble y una parte pequeña de una mesa. Requeria mucha observación encontrarlo. Pero cuando intento pasar se dio cuenta de que estaba protegido por una barrera._

" _Que raro" dijo Naruto asombrado "Fuuinjutsu: Liberación de Barrera" pronunció y la barrera que lo protegía se fue desvaneciendo. Aunque la barrera algo debil, solo alguien que supiera fuuinjutsu lograría entrar._

 _Pasó por el pasillo, algo estrecho y abrió la pequeña puerta. Había una escalera que dirigía a un lugar cerrado donde había poco aire, una habitación pequeña, donde habían al menos 100 kunais especiales, en sellos de almacenamiento, kunais normales, shurikens, katanas, pero lo que mas le impresiono fue una espada, era una especie de katana algo mas larga, con una empuñadura hermosa. La otra parte era fina, larga y gruesa. Con un toque brilloso. A pesar de estar años ahí, la espada seguía increible. Junto a ella había una pequeña nota._

" _Esta espada fue forjada y hecha por el mejor herrero y forjado de armas de la historia, estoy hablando de Rikudou Sennin. Fue hecha para que los Uzumakis y Senjus pudieran usarlo, ya que los Uchihas tenían el Gunbai (un abanico poderoso). La espada es imposible de partir y funciona con el alma. La espada acepta a su dueño, ya que de otra forma no la puede usar. A diferencia de Samehada, si alguien sostiene esta arma, su chakra se reducira a cero, y automaticamente lo recibira el dueño"._

" _Hubieron generaciones que la intentaron usar, pero ninguno pudo. Esta espada es legendaria, y solo alguien noble y de corazón puro, puede usar._

 _Uzumaki_

 _Eso era lo ultimo que decía. Naruto se preguntó como la espada había terminado en la residencia Namikaze si era de los Uzumaki. El rubio observo el tatuaje que había quedado en su hombro. Lo tocó y la espada apareció frente a el._

 _De pronto, todos los conocimientos de kenjutsu se fueron hacia el. Probó la espada con unos maniquies, y así estuvo unas horas, hasta que volvió a tocar el tatuaje y la espada desapareció en humo dorado._

 _Era uno con la espada. En el lugar ese, decidió que lo usaría como Cuartel General, si llegaba el momento. Naruto trazó unos sellos manuales y agrando el lugar._

 _Cuando salió puso un sello de barrera, y uno de camuflaje. Así aunque el lugar pasase inadvertido, nadie lo encontraría, el problema podría ser si había un ninja sensor._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Naruto se preguntó como había recordado todo eso. Pero finalmente fue a descansar, tenía sueño. Y mañana, era el día de Graduación en la Academia, y se hacian las pruebas finales, taijutsu, un examen y ninjutsu.

Se acosto en su litera. Naruto había elegido el cuarto siguiente al de sus padres, como si ellos lo hubieran elegido. Naruo cerró sus ojos, y cayó en un sueño profundo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero que como minimo lleguemos a 18/20 reviews.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	5. Graduación y Equipo 7

**Graduación de la Academia y Equipo 7**

Naruto despertó en la mansión de su padre con una felicidad inmensa, pues desde este momento, hasta la batalla con Sasuke habían sido las cosas que mas había disfrutado en su vida pasada. Como siempre el rubio desayuno saludablemente y se fue de la mansión. Esta vez se había cambiado de look, y el pelo de antes le había crecido, así que decidio cortarselo, parecido a su padre (basto con un jutsu que había inventado).

Su ropa seguía igual, sin duda le gustaba su estilo. Naruto uso un shunshin no jutsu, y apareció en una bola de humo detrás de la academia, esta vez entró con Hinata, y se sentó junto a ella, sorprendiendo a todos.

"El baka y la Rara se sentaron juntos, hacen buena pareja" comentó Ino riendose, junto a sus "preciosas amigas".

El rubio se sentó y recordo viejo momentos, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, y observo el lugar. La academia ninja seguía siendo igual. Finalmente entró Iruka, y el jinchuriki reprimió unas lagrimas, y se aguanto las ganas de darle un abrazo. Esa era la una de las personas, que había evitado que sea un demonio loco como Gaara.

"Bueno alumnos, ahora comienzan las pruebas, si pasan, se convertiran en Gennin y se les asignara un equipo" explicó Iruka y todos asintieron.

El sensei entregó todas las pruebas. De reojo vio como Chouji y otros se agarraban la cabeza y se golpeaban. En cambio Naruto e Hinata estaban tranquilos, como Sakura y el Nara.

Unos minutos después, los dos chicos habían entregados sus examenes, impactando a todos sus compañeros, luego la entregaron Shikamaru seguido de la peli-chicle. Así hasta que termino la hora y todos entregaron sus examenes. Recordó como el ayudante de Iruka lo había manipulado, a diferencia, esta vez se había negado, diciendo que completaría el examen.

De reojo vio que Sasuke también estaba seguro de haber hecho bien su prueba.

"Bien ahora, empezaremos con el examen de punteria, todos agarren sus shurikens y siganme" explicó Iruka y todos los siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una parte de la Academia donde habían veinte blancos "Hay que dar en el centro, cada uno pasar por vez. Primero Kiba Inuzuka" 

Así fueron pasando chicos, hasta que le tocó a Sasuke. Dieciocho de veinte, la mayor puntuación, pero después fue el turno de Hinata. Algunos reían comentando _"Seguro que esa timida rara, se asustara de las shurikens"_

Naruto se irritó de sobremanera, estaba cansado de que la gente, tratara mal a ella, por su personalidad, sin embargo, les cerró la boca a todos. Veinte de veinte.

Naruto generalmente, al ser el ultimo de la clase, iba en ese orden, pero cuando agarró sus shurikens cerró los ojos y los lanzó. Veinte de veinte. Con los ojos cerrados. Iruka deslizó su mandibula hacia el suelo. Todos sudaron una gota, ¿que mierda pasaba ese día? Naruto lo había hecho como si no fuese nada. Sasuke de reojo temblaba de rabia.

"A continuación haremos el examen de taijutsu...Sakura vs Hinata, Kiba vs Chouji, Shino vs Shikamaru..." y así siguió hasta que termino "y Naruto vs Sasuke"

 _Ese dobe esta muerto_ pensó el Uchiha sonriendo con confianza, mientras veía como todos se reían, el rubio en cambio, solo miraba al frente, tranquilo.

SAKURA VS HINATA

Hinata sonrió confianzuda, sabiendo que Sakura, nada mas era una tragalibros adicta a Sasuke. En cambio Sakura se reía de su rival, burlandose de ella, sin embargo en el fondo estaba preocupada.

"HAJIME" dio comienzo Iruka.

"Bueno, solo me toca la Rara" comenzó a burlarse ella.

"Oh, pero si no es otra que la frentona" contrarrestro la Hyuga, paralizando a Sakura. La oji-perla arremetió contra ella, a una velocidad que sorprendió a Iruka.

A Hinata, le basto con tapar dos puntos de chakra y tirarle una patada, que la noqueó, Iruka se quedo como un bobo hasta que reaccionó.

"Ganadora: Hinata" anunció Iruka.

La siguientes peleas fueron Kiba vs Chouji, la cual ganó el Inuzuka, después Shino vs Shikamaru, la cual no fue muy peleada, Shino, era un luchador a larga distancia, por lo tanto su taijutsu, no era la gran cosa, y ganó Shikamaru. Finalmente les tocó a Naruto.

"¡SASUKE-KUN TU PUEDES!" gritaba, Ino recuperada de haber perdido su pelea.

"¡DEMUESTRALE QUE ES UN PERDEDOR!" seguía Sakura que ya estaba mejor. Kami, salvanos rezó Hinata.

"HAJIME" dio comienzo Iruka.

El primero en atacar fue Naruto y Sasuke, lo imitó. Para sorpresa de todos, menos de una personita, al rubio los golpes de el, no le causaban ningun tipo de daño, y Naruto esquivaba todos los golpes facilmente.

 _MALDICIÓN, ¿COMO ESE DOBE PUEDE TENER UNA HABILIDAD? NADIE ES MAS FUERTE QUE UN UCHIHA ELITE COMO YO._

Naruto se cansó de bloquear y de un momento a otro, le colocó una patada en la mandibula, mandandolo a volar. No iba a usar su taijutsu, no era necesario. Sasuke se levantó algo atontado, y mirandolo con odio y se lanzó con todo su chakra hacia el. El rubio ni siquiera se esforzó y paro el golpe con su mano, empezando una combinación de puñetazos y patadas certeras, que era imposibles de bloquear, dignas de un jounin, pero el jinchuriki no se estaba esforzando.

Sasuke quedó en el suelo.

"GANADOR: Naruto Uzumaki" comentó Iruka "Ahora siganme chicos, viene la parte del ninjutsu para cerrar el examen"

Pero nadie se había recuperado, Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja mas cabeza hueca de la aldea, el cual no sabía hacer bien un solo henge sin embargo había vencido al mejor de la clase, Sasuke, un supuesto ninja prodigio. El Uchiha se había levantado y estaba rojo de vergüenza y odio, mirando al Uzumaki, que hablaba con Hinata.

 _¿Como pudo pasar esto?_ Se preguntó.

La parte final del examen dio inicio y todos pasaron a mostrar sus henges, pero nadie lo hizo perfecto, siempre terminaban con alguna falla o error. Por ejemplo les faltaba la cicatriz o la banda de Konoha. Solo Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto e Hinata, hicieron bien uno.

"Estuvieron, todos muy bien hoy, los resultados serán anunciados mañana"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A la mañana siguiente, Iruka entregó las pruebas, y los resultados de taijutsu y ninjutsu. Naruto tuvo la mas alta puntuación, seguido de Hinata, nombrado como Gennin Elite, junto con Hinata, sin duda, todos se sorprendian y tarde o temprano, se dieron cuenta, que el verdadero Naruto era totalmente diferente.

En las afueras de la Academia le entregaron su banda, y la lució con orgullo, por segunda vez, la anterior vez, había sido en su vida pasada. Habló un rato con Hinata, y luego con Shikamaru, que era el unico maduro, con el que podía tener una conversación sin que lo mirase raro, una buena persona en realidad.

"Problematico" fue su respuesta cuando le contó que en realidad era una faceta "pero tus habilidades para esconder tu verdadera forma fueron inteligentes. La mejor arma de un ninja es el engaño".

Naruto asintió, y así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que Iruka los llamó y nombro los equipos, fue igual que antes, con las mismas reacciones. El rubio estaba feliz, todo se estaba repitiendo, además se entero que el ayudante de Iruka, al intentar robar los pergaminos, lo habían descubierto y estaba en prisión.

El rubio se dio cuenta que Kakashi iba a tardar, así que decidió explicarles a sus amigos, que hacer.

"Escuchen chicos, Kakashi-sensei es famoso por llegar tarde, incluso para reuniones importantes, aviso Naruto "Además el nos tiene preparado un examen de prueba..." pero no pudo terminar.

"¿Por qué le deberiamos creer a un dobe sin fuerza como tu?-preguntó Sasuke, quien aun se hallaba con algun moreton.

"¡SI SASUKE-KUN TIENE RAZÓN!" aulló la pelirrosa, y Naruto se tapo los oidos.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se volvió a sentar, pensando lo idiotas que eran sus amigos en ese entonces, pero borró ese pensamiento, al recordar la broma que le había hecho a Kakashi la vez pasada, pero no lo haría esta vez, por la simple razón de que estaba por llegar, y no se equivocaba.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre con una mascara que recubría un ojo, entró. Tenía el pelo en punta hacia arriba, de color plata, y llevaba la tipica vestimenta jounin con unas vendas en sus piernas. En secreto Naruto, sabía que lo que realmente ocultaba Kakashi-sensei es que tenía un Sharingan implantado. Sus amigos se pararon y recibieron amigablemente al ninja que copia. Naruto le dió la mano y los tres se sentaron mientras el jounin hablaba.

"Hola, soy Kakashi y hasta que egresen a chunin seré su sensei, espero que nos llevemos bien, a continuación diremos nos presentaremos: soy Kakashi, tengo 27 años, y midó cerca de 1, 82. Me gusta pelear y relajarme leyendo Icha Icha, me gustan los bentos como almuerzo y disfruto enfrentandome a enemigos fuertes" explicó el ninja peli-plata.

"Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 12 años, y espero tener mucho mas poder, para vengar mi clan y eliminar a Itachi. Mido 1, 55 y también me gusta pelear, antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que no hay ninja mas poderoso que yo" expreso el Uchiha con el orgullo al maximo, mirando con una sonrisa arrogante al rubio.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

"Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 12 años, y mi deseo es ser una kunoichi muy fuerte y lograr ayudar a Sasuke a restaurar su clan, mido 1, 53 y me gusta aprender mucho.

"SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, DATTEBAYO. TENGO 12 AÑOS Y MIDO 1, 63. ME GUSTA PELEAR CONTRA ENEMIGOS Y HACERME FUERTE. ME GUSTA EL RAMEN EN EXCESO, PERO USO UNA DIETA SALUDABLE. VOY A CONVERTIRME EN EL MEJOR HOKAGE DE KONOHA" dijo en un tono ansioso, pero que no dejaba mala personalidad. Kakashi asintió sonriente.

"Siganme al campo de entrenamiento, si lográn pasar esta prueba serán mi equipo" dijo Kakashi, y los tres asintieron. Hasta ahora, Naruto no se equivocaba.

Los tres gennin y su sensei, llegaron a su destino, el calor abundaba y Naruto moría de sed y hambre, pero gracias a su entrenamiento, estaba como nuevo. En cambio Sakura apenas podía moverse y Sasuke parecía querer imitar a Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿la tarea será atrapar dos cascabeles verdad?" preguntó el rubio sorprendiendo a Kakashi quien asintió.

"¿Como te diste cuenta?" inquirió asombrado el peli-plata.

"Sus cascabeles se deslizaron en un momento y lo noté"explicó el rubio.

"Aún así, eso sería subestimar a un enemigo" contrarresto Kakashi.

"Estoy seguro, pelear contra usted sin una tarea sería arriesgado, principalmente ridiculo. Usted es un jounin y nosotros gennin, tampoco luchar entre nosotros, ya que evaluar nuestras habilidades no nos hara ver si somos un equipo, un ninja puede tener un mal día, pero al día siguiente, se levantara con mas fuerzas y ganas, que antes. Lo que me lleva a decir, que en un setenta porciento de probabilidades dice que haremos lo de los cascabeles" termino de explicar su teoria Naruto, sacando una pizarra y escribiendo con una tiza, estilo anime, eso hizo que todos sudaran una gota por la nuca.

"Veo que algunas cosas que ponen acá son falsas, no eres el ninja mas idiota" dijo Kakashi riendo "espero grandes cosas de ti, Naruto".

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" asintió Naruto y finalmente llegaron al lugar. Contemplando la pradera y los arboles, perfecto para ocultarse, o para planear jugadas.

"Bien, les dare dos minutos, en donde tendrán que esconderse y saldrán para intentar robarme los cascabeles" explicó Kakashi "YA"

En un segundo Naruto había desaparecido, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, estos se fueron con la maxima velocidad posible, y se metieron en las profundidades del bosque, Sakura estaba asusada, y por primera vez, se dio cuenta que solo era inteligente, pero no tenía casi nada de taijutsu y pocos jutsus. Sasuke respiro hondo y se concentro, alejando todo el odio hacia el rubio y sacó una kunai, le puso algo de chakra raiton, nuevamente salió de su escondite, lanzando la kunai.

Kakashi que estaba de espaldas, sintió que algo se dirigía hacia el, y la esquivo, observando a el Uchiha, este se removio incomodo y saltó.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" pronunció el peli-negro, y a unos metros de Kakashi lanzó su Gran Bola de Fuego, el jounin simplemente la esquivo y reapareció detrás del Uchiha, sorprendiendolo.

"No deberías apresurarte" dijo y le dio una patada en su estomago dejandolo en el suelo, mientras el peli-plata desaparecía

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Kakashi es un jounin muy poderoso, no puedo evitar sentirme asustada._ Pensaba, cuando dobló su cabeza para encontrarse con algo que la perseguiría para siempre. En una esquina vio a Sasuke sangrando mortalmente, con varios kunais clavados.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó la peli-chicle y se desmayó.

 _Faltas tú, Naruto._

El rubio se encontraba en el bosque, ocultandose, y bajando su chakra. Había entrenado duramente, y tenía planeado hacer algo.

"Hola, Kakashi-sensei" dijo Naruto detrás de este. El ninja rubio lanzó una kunai y el clon se disolvió en humo "Vamos sensei, es aburrido así"

"Si eso es lo que quieres..."contestó el peli-plata, y una imagen apareció frentea a el. Sakura, llena de kunais y algunos shurikens, gravemente sangrando.

"KAI" dijo, y destruyó el genjutsu.

"Kakashi, no caere en genjutsus tan simples" dijo Naruto y finalmente detectó la posición de Kakashi. Detrás suyo. Naruto esquivó la patada y se alejó. _Es el momento_ pensó el rubio.

"Fuuton: Odama Rasenshuriken (Elemento Viento: Gran Bola Rasengan Shuriken)" dijo el rubio y una esfera gigantesca de chakra de aire se formo, con unas puntas, estilo shuriken gigantes, que giraban a una velocidad impactante.

"Es imposible" dijo Kakashi con la boca caída, un chico de doce años, no podía formar un jutsu así.

Naruto sabía bien, que ese jutsu, requería senjutsu, pero había descubierto que los usuarios con el Sharingan, podían darle forma también. El gran shuriken de fuuton paso volando hacia Kakashi,que con un giro dificultoso logró esquivar eso, ya que cualquier error podría resultar mal. El jutsu termino en la tierra, dejando una hueco de tres metros, y el humo aún sorbresaliendo.

Esas marcas de shuriken quedaron en el suelo. Sin duda, eso hubiera matado a alguien, muy poderoso. Un jutsu S quiza, o rango A. Kakashi habia quedado tan pasmado que no notó como el rubio estaba detrás de el, ni tampoco cuando le quito los cascabeles. Naruto le dio una patada al jounin, que lo mando a volar. Una pelea digna de ver, aunque corta. El rubio sabía que era peligroso demostrar sus habilidades, frente a Sasuke, pero estaba seguro que no las había copiado.

Luego del golpe el Uchiha, se había desmayado, y lentamente abría los ojos, al igual que Sakura. Esta al ver que Sasuke estaba bien se abalanzo sobre el.

"Quitate, estorbo" murmuro el frunciendo el seño, y caminando hacia el peli-plata que yacia en el suelo, levantandose por la patada que le había dado Naruto.

"GANÉ" exclamó Naruto, riendose. Sasuke estaba impactado, no podía ser cierto, incluso sus peores pesadillas, no llegaban a eso.

"¿Qué? Ningun dobe pudo haberle sacado los cascabeles a Kakashi" dijo el peli-negro enojado.

"Silencio Sasuke, y tu no digas nada Sakura, fuiste la peor" dijo Kakashi, viendo que la peli-chicle iba aportar algo a favor del Uchiha.

"Antes que nada Kakashi. El trabajo fue en equipo, todos hicimos, algo. Si ellos no me hubieran dado tiempo atacandote, yo no hubiera tenido tanto tiempo y las cosas hubiesen salido diferentes, aunque creo que hubiera ganado igual. Sin embargo..."dijo Naruto, e imitó unos sellos manuales que había visto una vez, y un cascabel más apareció, dandoselo a Sasuke, a Sakura uno, y el se quedo con otro "el trabajo lo hicimos todos" concluyó.

Kakashi sonrió, era igual que su padre.

"Bien, además de ser el primer equipo en lograr sacarme los cascabeles, demostraron trabajar en equipo. Felicidades, aprobaron" terminó de explicar el peli-plata. Sorprendiendo a todos.

"Disculpe Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué pasamos? Naruto es el que debería pasar" preguntó Sakura, algo herida aún por las palabras anteriores del peli-plata.

"En el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas, son llamados escoria, pero...AQUIELLOS QUE ABANDONAN A SUS AMIGOS, SON PEOR QUE LA ESCORIA y si bien ya soy escoria, no quiero ser peor" dijo Kakashi, utilizando las viejas palabras de su amigo Obito.

Finalmente se fueronl, aun con las palabras de Kakashi en sus mentes. Pero el ninja que copia, no aguanto mas y fue a preguntarle a Naruto una duda que tenía.

"Naruto...¿como hiciste tal jutsu? Hacer eso es dificil, pero crearlo..." preguntó Kakashi asombrado.

"Todo lo que mostré en la Academia fue falso. En el tiempo que iba creaba clones y practicaba jutsus, ese fue uno de los que cree, aunque tengo mejores" expresó el chico, sonriente. El peli-plata sudó por la nuca.

"Y...¿como te teltransportaste antes atrás mio? Esa velocidad...solo la tenía una persona y esta muerta" preguntó Kakashi algo sombrio.

"Eso es, porque yo evolucione esa tecnica. Le agregué algunos detalles. Por ejemplo, aunque use las kunais, mejore el sello shiki, si te tocó me podre teletransportar hacia ti, cuando se me plazca. También enviarte a cualquier dimension. Si te preguntas como te lo puse, fue cuando te di la mano, mientras nos conociamos.

Kakashi asintió, diciendose estúpido por no sospechar nada. Ese chico, era peligroso. El uchiha no se resistió mas.

"¡ESCUCHAME DOBE, NO SE COMO UN TARADO COMO TÚ, OBTUVO TAL PODER, PERO DAMELO, UN UCHIHA ELITE COMO YO LO MERECE TENER!" exclamó este furioso.

"No" dijo simplemente.

"Es verdad Naruto, Sasuke merece tal poder" dijo Sakura, con su típica voz fangirl.

Naruto los ignoro.

 _Ese chico, es muy poderoso, si es verdad lo que dijo, no tengo oportunidad_ pensaba el ninja que copia.

 _Necesito más poder, para vengar mi clan_ pensaba un tal Uchiha.

 _Sasuke se ve tan lindo_ _enojado_ eran los pensamientos de una fangirl.

Mientras los pensamientos de Naruto, eran algo diferentes...

 _Espero que el viejo Teuchi, tenga ramen de sobra, porque vengo con el estomago vacio jajaja, espero ver su cara de asombro cuando sepá las noticias, hablando de eso...tengo que hacerle una visita a el Sandaime._ Pensaba el rubio, mientras iban llegando.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Espero que les guste, quiero que sepan que yo actualizó rápido, así que siempre revisen la parte de fics de Naruto.**

 **En fin acá una nueva parte:**

 **SECCIÓN DE COMENTARIOS:**

 **nanapasa: Si, lo hare cada dos días, pero tengo una vida como todos, a veces tal vez tarde más. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii18**

 **maicol1311: Emm gracias, en mi país te la comiste es otra cosa, pero lo tomare como un halago xD. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii18.**

 **luisdox: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, y pues en este fic esten las reacciones, y más cosas. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii18.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias por tal comentario, siempre que los leo, me motivan para seguir. Si, Naruto sabe Kenjutsu y el hiraishin, pero en este capitulo esta evolucionado. Si, conozco las habilidades del Mangekyo pero me refería si les gustaría que ponga una inventada xD, me parece que todos se equivocaron. En Hinata, tengo muchas ideas, ya que es un personaje que me gusta bastante, pero no había pensado lo de Tormenta, quiza escriba algo sobre eso. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii18.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Igual que a todos, gracias por tu comentario, me esforzare para tratar de que a todos les guste, y el entrenamiento de Naruto, ira mejorando, estoy ansioso de escribir la nueva tecnica de Naruto, pero para eso falta. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii18.**

 **cemorales83: Gracias, acá esta la actualización. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii18.**

 **: Gracias por el comentario, y lamento realmente decepcionarte, pero en este fic, NO habra NarutoxHarem, y pues, acá ves como quedó todo. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii18**

 **Itzara: Me alegro que te haya gustado, tengo varias ideas para Hinata, y pues repito, se las habilidades del Sharingan, solo les decía que inventen una XD. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii18.**

 **joel uchiha: Gracias por tu comentario, pero de igual forma, te agradezco. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii18.**

 **Franchute: Gracias, tratare de hacer mis historias mas largas, todo depende de como vaya todo. No olvides dejar reviews. Shinigamii 18.**

 **NOS DESPEDIMOS DE ESTA SECCIÓN!**

 **PD: DEBO DEJAR DE PEDIR REVIEWS, O ME LLAMARAN EL LOCO DE LOS REVIEWS XD.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18.**


	6. Misión en el País de la Ola

**Mision en el País de la Ola**

El tiempo paso muy rápido, y los tres gennin y su sensei, se precipitaron a la Torre del Hokage. La peli-chicle en celo y el Uchiha emo, estaban furiosos, mientras el peli-plata leía su libro. El Sandaime era un hombre sabio, viejo y estaba fumando una pipa, tenía arrugas en su cara, y un par de verrugas. Llevaba siempre un bastón y el Sombrero de Hokage, el cual, Naruto siempre decía que obtendría.

Era un hombre creativo, sabio y fuerte, a pesar de su gran edad, Sarutobi Hiruzen no era llamado "Dios de los Shinobis" por nada. Los cuatro ninjas llegaron al final, y tocaron la puerta-

"Adelante" ordenó el hombre tosiendo. Abrieron y se encontraron al hombre con un librito naranja, riendo como una colegiala en celo.

"Cof-viejo pervertido, llegamos-cof" comentó alertando al Hokage, que aún seguía en su librito con un hilito de sangre. Al darse cuenta que lo estaban observando, cerró y guardo el libro.

"Ejem...perdón...¿que los trae por aquí?" preguntó el Hokage, disimulando la sangre.

"Disculpe, Hokage-sama, ya que completamos nuestra anterior mision D, Naruto tiene una propuesta

Sarutobi se sorprendió, esa misión se la había dado hace tres minuto. El Hokage los miró buscando una explicación.

"Capturé al gato rápido, se había metido en un callejón y usando un jutsu especial, después te lo contare. En fin, mi propuesta es si nos puedes dar una misión de más alto rango, estas son muy simples y aburren" explicó el rubio.

Hiruzen suspiró y asintió.

"Como rompieron el record anterior de cuatro minutos, que la había hecho el equipo uno, les dare una misión C " dijo Hiruzen.

Naruto estaba preocupado, sabía que si ponía otra misión en vez de la de Zabuza, podría alterar el curso de la historia, pero para su suerte fue esa.

"Deberan escoltar a un contructor de puentes hacia donde vive el. Recuerden tratarlo bien y protegerlo" dijo el Hokage.

"Hai" asintió mientras Sasuke se reía. Por el, le daba lo mismo, nadie era mas fuerte que un Uchiha elite.

Kakashi tomó el papel, donde especificaba la misión, y que había que hacer. Los cuatro se fueron. Sandaime suspiró.

"Estoy viejo para esta mierda de empleo"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los tres gennin y su sensei, arribaron la salida de la aldea al amanecer, listos para partir. El rubio miró para todos los costados, cerciorandose de que todo este bien. Finalmente salieron, Naruto, volvió a tener la emoción que había perdido hace años, desde que termino la lucha con Sasuke, queria ver los frutos de su entrenamiento.

El jinchuriki vigilo los francos, y sintió dos presencias de chakra, eran los Hermanos Diabolicos, los cuales había causado varios problemas.

"Kakashi-sensei, siento unas presencias" le aviso Naruto. El peli-plata se sorprendió con la rápidez que Naruto descubrió eso y alertó a sus gennin.

"Sakura y Sasuke a los costados, Naruto, adelante de Tazuna en caso de que aparezcan atacaremos ambos, yo estare atrás. Escuchen, esta es la posición diamante y es eficaz, así que esten listos" explicó el jounin.

"¿Por qué Naruto...?" Sasuke iba a quejarse cuando una mirada peligrosa de Kakashi lo detuvo y a regañadientes fue a su posición. Los 5 avanzaban con cuidado, mirando todo, Naruto finalmente sintió que sus eneigos llegaban, evito un kunai que llegaba y bloqueó otro que iba dirigido hacia el viejo.

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer hay al menos un ninja que sabe algo" comentó una persona que se ocultaba.

En un segundo el rubio lanzó una kunai hacia unos arbustos. La respuesta fue instantanea, una persona bastante alta salió de las ramas. Era un hombre musculoso, con unas vestimentas de temer. Ambos llevaban mascaras con forma de antigas. Uno tenía el pelo negro largo, hacia atrás, y el otro en punta. Sus bandanas estaban en sus frentres relucientes. Dos Shinobis Renegados de Kirigakure.

Naruto sonrió. Sabiendo lo que pasaría. El rubio espero su ataque que no tardó en venir, bloqueó dos golpes letales de esos shinobis y los contrarrestó con dos patadas, las cuales fueron dificiles de bloquear para el ninja renegado.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi luchaba contra el otro, y Sasuke solo decía "dejenmelos a mi, yo los puedo derrotar rápidamente" a los que Sakura asentía. Naruto sabía su tactica, la de encadenar a Kakashi, por lo tanto solo debía mantenerlos lejos.

El rubio tuvo una oportunidad y logró darle en la mandíbula, deshabilitandolo, el Uzumaki se apresuro a usar su taijutsu, Presión y no dudo en usarla cuando el hombre se levanto. Naruto la había perfeccionado hace unos meses llamandola, Presion con Rayo, se imaginaran,

Cada golpe que daba cotraía un músculo y lo dejaba inutil. Así siguió hasta deja _rlo sin la habilidad de usar jutsus, por un rato._

"Es el momento, Elemento Rayo: Mil Rayos Finales" Naruto pronunció y un gran relampago salio disparado desde sus yemas, el movimento fue ejecutado con el indice y el mayor. En ese momento el rayo atravesó el corazón del shinobi. Unos segundos después explotó. Lo que quedo fue cenizas volando, el shinobi renegado había muerto de una forma rápida y eficaz.

Sasuke desde su punto de vista odio este momento, el dobe le estaba quitando protagonismo, el era un Uchiha, debería perfeccionar ese jutsu, pero no tenía el Sharingan no podría copiarlo.

 _Eres realmente fuerte Naruto, me impresionas, superaste a tu padre, sin duda_ pensó asombrado Kakashi, que aún luchaba. Al ver eso, Naruto se precipitó a ayudarlo.

"Oh no dobe, esta vez me toca a mi" dijo Sasuke y movió a Naruto. Luego miró al shinobi quien había saltado y estaba respirando agitadamente.

El Uchiha aprovechó ese momento y se lanzó, sin embargo el Shinobi paró el golpe con suma facilidad, y lo envió a volar contra un árbol.

"¡SASUKE-KUN!" gritó la fangirl y fue a ver como estaba. Mientras tanto, Tazuna se fijaba si su salud mental estaba bien.

Kakashi uso un jutsu Doton y logró paralizar al enemigo, atrapando sus pies en la tierra. El shinobi renegado, al contemplar su final, uso una kunai y la lanzó contra Naruto, quien simplemente la recibió, sorprendiendo a Kakashi y el Hermano Diabolico. Pero el rubio se la sacó como si no fuera nada. Todos pudieron admirar como la herida cicatrizaba en segundos.

El rubio sacó una kunai y sin dudarlo dos veces cortó el cuello del Shinobi Renegado de Kirigakure, un acto impactante y que sorprendió a todos. Sasuke se había levantado y miraba enfurecido a Naruto, por la hazaña que acaba de hacer, derrotar a un jounin bajo, no se hacia todos lo días, aún así, la batalla había sido digna de ver.

Finalmente recuperaron el paso, y siguieron por el camino, por suerte, no los atacó nadie más hasta embarcarse rumbo a la casa de Tazuna, este parecía nervioso, como si no quisiera contar algo que era importante. En ese momento sintió que sus dos ojos se desgarraban, y termino en el Sharingan, este empezó a girar y un dolor nuevamente surgió hasta que ambos terminaron en el MSE (Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno). Por suerte nadie notó que le dolía ya que lo disimulo bastante bien.

" **Vaya cachorro, has desbloqueado ese poderoso dojutsu y...¡mierda!"** gritó el Zorro, espantando a Naruto.

"¿Que ocurrió?" inquirió el rubio.

" **Parece que tener un bijuu, y el mas poderoso, hizo que el Sharingan tuviera nuevas habilidades, además de las que te otorga de por sí, aunque necesitaras practica para dominarlas"** explicó Kurama.

"¿Cuales son?" preguntó ansioso el niño.

" **Las descubriras luego"** contestó riendose Kurama.

 _Maldita bola de pelos, siempre me dejas con el suspenso._

La voz de Tazuna detuvó sus pensamientos. La barca se movía para todos lados.

"Escuchen...la misión que según el papel, era C, es una misión A. Eso es porque quieren matarme. Soy un constructor de puentes y lamentablemente para el País de la Ola, que está en gran pobreza, gracias a Gato, que dio un golpe de estado y gobierna con tiranía. Por eso yo propuse crear un puente, eso mejoraría la situación economica y Gato no quiere eso. No los culpare si se van al terminar la misión, y lamento mentir pero era necesario para llegar aquí" explicó su larga historia Tazuna tristemente.

Los cuatro ninjas se miraron. Sasuke estaba de acuero en irse, ya que era terminar la misión y recibir el credito (Naruto sabía que el Uchiha tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, pero no lo admitiría. Sakura solo estaba de lado de Sasuke, así que solo dijo lo mismo que el, mientras que Kakashi y Naruto querían terminar la misión. Finalmente decidieron terminarla.

"Escuchen chicos, Naruto, ya que mostraste la mayor destreza, lucharas conmigo si surge un problema. Sasuke servira de apoyo, y Sakura protegera a Tazuna.

"Disculpe Kakashi-sensei, pero...¿por qué Sasuke esta de apoyo, en vez de Naruto?" preguntó la chica, haciendo rodar los ojos a ambos.

 _Si esa es la Kunoichi del año, estamos perdidos_ pensó Kakashi. En sus tiempos Rin era la mejor de la clase y era una gran kunoichi, al recordarla el ninja suspiro tristemente.

"Sakura, te quedaste ciega cuando Naruto mató a los dos shinobis rango A, o solo porque quieres que Sasuke te miré como algo importante" dijo Kakashi y Naruto reprimió una risa, aunque no le salió bien y estallo en carcajadas, Kakashi podía ser gracioso cuando quería.

"Atención chicos, estamos por llegar" aviso Tazuna, dejando de remar y cambio el tono de voz a uno bajo "si nos escuchan posiblemente nos aniquilen"

Todos asintieron y bajaron en silencio. Naruto que había entrenado, y varias veces se había infiltrado en la Torre Hokage sin ser visto por Anbus, simplemente por practica. Así que sus pasos simplemente no se escuchaban como un tigre que va lentamente hacia su presa.

Sakura parecía una nutria en celo, ya que perseguia a Sasuke lentamente con su mirada, mientras Kakashi se lamentaba la kunoichi que le tocó.

Justo en ese momento se escucho un ruido y un conejo blanco apareció, eso alertó a Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei siento dos presencias de chakra" dijo nuevamente Naruto.

El ninja se paró y miro para todos lados del bosque, hasta que sintió una presencia minuscula de chakra. Se sorprendió, las habilidades de sensor, del jinchuriki eran soprendentes. En un segundo vio un montón de shurikens volando hacia ellos, y Kakashi convocó un muro de tierra para protegerlos.

"Naruto al lado mio" ordenó Kakashi "Sasuke detrás"

El rubio se posicionó mientras el Uchiha lo hacía a regañadientes. Fue en ese momento que un ninja alto con el pelo puntiagudo unos cinturones que se pegaban a su cuerpo y sostenía sus pantalones. Otro ninja Renegado.

Kakashi se puso nervioso, y no era para menos, Zabuza Momichi, uno de los mejores espadachines, Naruto sonrió, y lentamente se sacó la remera, mostrando su cuerpo tonificado, y sonrojando aunque sea un poco a Sakura, sin embargo esta recordó a Sasuke y se borró ese pensamiento.

"Zabuza Momichi, ¿que tal si lo definimos en una lucha contra espadas?" preguntó el rubio.

El ninja renegado se partió de la risa.

"Un genin, contra un legendario espadachin. me agrada tu insolencia mocoso, aceptare tu desafio, moriras rápido. Una cosa. No tienes espada. Veras el poder de uno de Los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla"

Naruto sonrió y se tocó el hombro, apareciendo su katana, brillante y hermosa, apuntando a Zabuza quien estaba impactado, al igual que los cuatro que cuatro que estaban detrás de el.

 _Esa espada debería ser mía, para matar a Itachi_ pensó furioso.

"No me esperaba eso, no tienes aspecto de genin, dime, ¿donde conseguiste esa espada?" preguntó mientras sacaba la suya.

"Era parte de mi legado" contestó.

 _Será...¿la espada de los Uzumamki?_ Se preguntaba Kakashi.

Los dos se enfrentaron y empezaron con su kenjutsu, la verdad es que Zabuza era un enemigo digno, sabía movimientos muy buenos. La batalla transcurrió exaltable, ya que Naruto ni siquiera estaba preocupado y bloqueaba los ataques, el tambien los correspondía, atacando sin piedad, la espada de Zabuza parecía temblar con cada golpe que se daban. Finalmente y en un golpe sorprendente, la espada del espadachin se partió, quedando indefenso.

"Vaya...parece que eres un oponente muy debil" se burló el rubio, mientras una vena se formaba en la cabeza del hombre, y un tic en el ojo aparecía.

"Malditos seas niño, solo porque hayas roto mi espada no significa que este derrotado. Solo rindanse y entrengenme a Tazuna" contestó arrogante y una kunai voló hacía Sakura, quien grito, pidiendo auxilio a su amado Sasuke, en ese momento, Kakashi la defendió con otra kunai, cayendo en su trampa.

"Elemento agua: Prision de Agua" pronunció Zabuza.

Naruto se dio cuenta que todo estaba volviendo a ocurrir y se dio cuenta que con el que había estado luchando era el verdadero y el clon raramente se había zambullido y no lo habían notado. Para ese momento Kakashi estaba atrapado dentro de una gran bola de agua, Naruto vio a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban nerviosos, Sakura temblaba y Sasuke lo disimulaba. Bien. El rubio despejo su mente.

"Sigue tu, niño" amenazó Zabuza. Y se lanzó con una kunai en mano. Naruto la paro con su mano, esta siendo atravesa sin embargo la herida cicatrizaría. Era el momento, lo había visto en un pergamino y de ahí lo había perfeccionado con el elemento agua, sorprendentemente podía usar el Hyoton (elemento hielo), pero había decido hacer el Rasengan con fuego, ya que era mas poderoso, y más util, pero esta vez, no lo utilizaría.

"Elemento Viento: Rasengan" dijo el rubio y una esfera de al menos 30 cm creció en su mano y se la dio en la panza a Zabuza. El efecto fue instantaneo y la bola de chakra fuuton comprimida creo un gran agujero en el estomago. Zabuza quedo en el suelo escupiendo sangre y su clon desapareció, liberando a Kakashi, quien se preparo para el ataque final, por desgracia apareció una chica y Naruto supo que era Haku. Sin embargo la dejo irse, tendrían una oportunidad para remendar sus errores. Desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

"¿Por qué lo dejaste ir, dobe?" preguntó furioso Sasuke, que había dejado de temblar, Sakura lo apoyó.

"La persona que se lo llevo era un Anbu de Kirigakure, de donde era Zabuza, el tenía mas derecho que yo, y lo deje ir, supongo que le pondrán un castigo" simplificó Naruto.

"Hmp" contestó con simpleza Sasuke.

Naruto tocó su hombro y la espada desapareció, mientras Sasuke lo miraba celoso.

Tazuna en cambio estaba temblando de miedo, repitiendo cosas sobre ninjas locos. Naruto se rió de su actitud, Kakashi en cambio estaba muy debil, esa prisión le había absorvido bastante chakra y ahora estaba debil.

"Lo cargare Kakashi-sensei" ofreció Naruto. El ninja no puso objeción y cayó en su espalda. Para su sorpresa, el rubio lo sostuvo y lo cargó.

Finalmente se dirigieron a la casa de Tazuna, esta vez, sin preocupación alguna. El camino no fue largo, ya que no quedaba mucho, y mientras Sakura solo le pedía una cita a Sasuke y este la rechazaba, mientras Tazuna solo caminaba pesadamente, aún asustado. Kakashi solo estaba desmayado, Naruto era el unico que caminaba como si nada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que la voz de Tazuna los detuvó.

"Llegamos, entren despacio y los recibira Tsunami" explicó Tazuna "tengo asuntos que atender con unos amigos"

Para ese momento Kakashi se había recuperado pero podía mantenerse en pie, solo necesitaba descansar en una caliente cama.

Los ninjas asintieron y fueron a la casa que era algo mediana, parecía acojedora. Kakashi golpeteó la puerta y en un segundo, una mujer muy hermosa los atendió, estaba sudando.

"¿Quienes son?" preguntó con desconfianza.

"Somos los escoltas de Tazuna, buscamos a Tsunami" respondió el peli-plata.

"Ah...lo siento mucho, entren soy Tsunami, supongo que estaran hambrientos, y si ven que Inari se enoja con ustedes, no le presten atención" les aviso la mujer "Por cierto ¿y Tazuna?"

"Dijo que tenía que atender unas cosas muy importantes con unos amigos" le explicó Kakashi a lo que Tsunami asintió.

"Hay cuartos para ustedes, si necesitan algo avisen" explicó y agregó "el almuerzo estara en una hora"

Los shinobis y la kunoichi asintieron, acto seguido miraron a Kakashi quien suspiro.

"Elijan un cuarto, a la tarde entrenaremos un ejercicio muy importante" explicó Kakashi.

Se separaron, aunque Sakura hizo un gesto dramatico al separarse de su amado. Naruto eligió el cuarto que había elegido la primera vez. Sasuke eligió el de al lado, como la primera vez en el pasado, mientras Kakashi era atendido por Tsunami.

Sakura eligió uno cerca de Sasuke, mientras que Kakashi el cuarto del fondo, Naruto había tenido un día agotador y dificil, sin embargo estaba de animos, así que decidió poner a 20 clones practicando genjutsu, tratando de averiguar su nuevas habilidades. Raramente, ninguna de ellas pudo ser utilizada, salvo las basicas como el Kamui, la cual la probó contra sus clones y el amaterasu, con el último, sus ojos no sentían dolor alguno. El Tsukuyomi lo usaría contra otra persona. Luego de practicar, a pesar que Naruto no estaba cansado decidió dormir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto despertó, y bajo temprano, vio a Kakashi despiertó y luego empezaron a bajar sus compañeros, todos se dieron cuenta que habían perdido su almuerzo pero a nadie le importo, las horas de sueño eran la recompensa.

Desayunaron de todo, y se prepararon para partir, hasta que Tazuna venga, ellos tenían el día libre. Lo primero que hicieron fue elongar y hacer algunas flexiones, cuando ya estaban listos, Kakashi les explicó.

"El ejercicio se basa en control de chakra y otras cosas, pero después de todo es bastante fácil. Deben subir esos arboles..." Kakashi no terminó ya que Sasuke lo interrumpió.

"Puff...eso es un ejercicio para un niño de 7 años Kakashi-sensei, enseñenos una tecnica buena" dijo enojado el Uchiha recibiendo una mirada de odio del peli-plata.

"La proxima dejame terminar, Sasuke. La tecnica se basara en caminar hasta el final del árbol, solamente con los pies. No vale usar las manos y usaran las kunai para marcar hasta donde llegaron ¿alguna duda?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, yo lo se hacer" aseguró Naruto, Sasuke solo se rió y Sakura lo miró incredula. _El dobe solo quiere ganar protagonismo_ pensó el Uchiha riendose.

"Bien Naruto, puedes mostrarlo en ese caso" pidió el peli-plata.

"Hai" respondió el rubio y en un segundo corrió hacia el final y se quedo colgando boca abajo de una rama, para saltar a las hojas. Okey, quedarse así era dificil para un chunin bajo, pero en las hojas era cosa de jounin.

"Increible" dijo asombrado, mientras Sasuke se mordía el labio por envidia, y a Sakura se le caía la mandíbula ¿como podía ser que el ninja mas cabeza hueca de la Academia Ninja fuese mas fuerte que su Sasuke-lun?

"Mucho tiempo trabajé en control de chakra, ya que al ser el contenedor de Kurama, mis reservas eran tan grandes que no me salía un maldito bunshin, así que hice de todo para controlar el chakra" contó Naruto.

"Bien, puedes ir a tomar un descanso o practicar otra cosa, pero no te alejes. Ustedes dos practicaran hasta que se cansen. Dudo que lo logren hoy" admitió Kakashi mientras el Uchiha rechinaba los dientes.

Naruto se fue alejando, al menos una cuadra, y finalmente se sentó en el lugar y decidió relajarse, el rubio sin darse cuenta, había pasado por lo mismo de nuevo. Cuando se despertó había una mujer, y esta vez su olfato y perfección no le falló, dandose cuenta que era un hombre.

Ambos empezaron hablar sobre sus sueños y esperanzas, hasta que se separaron.

"Por cierto, no soy mujer, soy hombre" eso dejo al rubio estatico como la primera vez.

"Seee, y yo soy una fangirl amante de Sasuke" contestó con sarcasmo el rubio "es imposible, me doy cuenta que eres mujer por el movimiento de tus caderas y no soy un pervertido. Además tienes el mismo olor que las mujeres, y pareces igual a ellas".

"Buena observación" aceptó la pelinegra "me tengo que ir"

"Lo mismo digo, dile a Zabuza que se cuide y que tienen una oportunidad para remendar sus erorres"

"¿Que mierda...?" preguntó sorprendida, pero el rubio ya había desaparecido en un shunshin elemental "ese chico es peligroso" dijo al final Haku.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto supó que este era el ultimo día de su mision, cuando se dio cuenta que Kakashi dijo que mañana saldrían a el puente. El rubio sabía que mañana aparecería Zabuza y Haku juntos.

"Despierten" avisó Kakashi mientras movía a Naruto, quien al segundo se despertó y se disculpo de haberse dormido. Luego, se ducho y salió con el ninja, que despertó al Uchiha, este tardo unos minutos pero finalmente salió mirando con odio y orgullo pensando "este lugar debería pertenecerme"

"¡SAKURAA!" llamó Kakashi a la puerta. Ya que por ley, no podía entrar, al cuarto de una menor sin pedir permiso o llamar. Al ver que no contestaba Naruto puso su oído y se destornillo de la risa.

"Escuche sensei" susurró el rubio.

El peli-plata suspiró y colocó su oído.

" _Sasuke-kun, nuestro amor se hace cada vez mas fuerte"_

Luego se escucho una voz grave, pero era la de Sakura.

" _Si mi amor, debemos ser novios y viajar por todo el mundo"_

" _Nadie nos detendra, huyamos y mostremos nuestro amor al undo"_

En ese punto Kakashi y Naruto estaban en el suelo a las carcajas y con lagrimillas, Sasuke que se preguntó que ocurría puso su oído y en unos segundos se sonrojo y con orgullo insulto a la peli-chicle.

"¡SAKURAAA!" llamó Naruto y esta vez abrió la puerta, ella enojada y con una escoba en la mano, todo tenía sentido, estaba hablando con Sasuke, como si fuera una escoba.

Al darse cuenta que la habían descubierto negó todo pero finalmente bajaron y fueron a desayunar por ultima vez.

"Estuvo delicioso Tsunami" halagó el rubio, provocandole un sonrojo a la hermosa joven.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun" contestó ella sonriendo, luego recordó algo "Tazuna me dijo que ustedes debían ir hoy al puente"

"Hai" asintió Kakashi, y fueron a la salida.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al puente, que estaba en construcción, sin embargo, un grito de Tsunami, alertó a Naruto.

"Kakashi, yo me ocupó, volveré enseguida, ustedes vayan al puente" dijo en un tono de liderazgo, que provocó el asentir de Kakashi.

 _Se parece realmente a su padre_ pensó asombrado el ninja peli-plata, casi la voz parecida, el pelo sus ojos, no había duda, era realmente el hijo de Minato.

Naruto desapareció en un shunshin elemental de rayo, haciendo que donde apareciera cayera un pequeño relampago.

"¿Que mierda?" preguntó asombrado uno de los matones que agarraron un niño. A este lo sostenian del cuello y Naruto se dio cuenta de que era Inari. En todo el momento, jamás lo había visto siempre escondiendose.

Naruto los separó de una patada, y sostuvo al niño, lo dejo en una piedra, y se preparo para luchar contra esos dos. El rubio activo su MSE, y sostuvo su mirada. Lo que paso a continuación fue que una kunai y luego una espada lo atravesaran, usando el kamui. Luego, uso el Amaterasu, y prendió fuego a uno.

"¿Qué monstruo eres?" preguntó temblando y con una espada. Naruto estaba decido, cuando el tipo atacó, el tiempo se ralentizo, sorprendiendo a Naruto, esa era una habilidad muy util y quedaban más. La katana iba a muy lenta velocidad como el tipo, que temblaba y sus ojos parecíane escapar de sus rendijas.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" pronunció y lanzó el jutsu a su oponente, del que solo quedaron cenizas. Estaba muerto.

El chico estaba pasmado, y empezó a llorar.

"Pense...pense que iba a morir, y matarian a mamá" comenzo el chico y luego se desmayo. Naruto lo cargó y lo dejo en una cama, con su madre, quien estaba bien, solo algo lastimada, porque al principio los hombres la habían lastimado.

El rubio desapareció otra vez. Cuando estuvo nuevamente en el puente, contempló que Haku estaba combatiendo con Sasuke y Kakashi con Zabuza, este aún parecía debil, pero daba batalla. Un detalle que lo sorprendió fue que Sasuke había despertado el Sharingan, y este estaba sonriendo confiando, como si ahora no lo derrotara nadie. Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó prontó y fue embestido por el elemento Hyoton de Haku, dejandolo en el suelo con algunas senbon de hielo clavadas en distintas partes del cuerpo.

"Vaya, supongo que el Sharingan no lo es todo sin un buen usuario" se burló la chica.

"Ahora es mi turno Haku" dijo Naruto sin sorprenderse.

"Ya que eres un oponente demasiado poderoso, usare mi tecnica especial. Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoniacos de Cristal de Hielo" pronunció ella, y un domo congelado apareció y cubrió a naruto en un radio de 40 metros.

Naruto sabía que de eso, sería imposible salir. Fue en ese momento que un montón de espejos de hielo, con Haku adentro, aparecieron. Acto seguido, ella comenzó a tirar senbon congeladas, que Naruto lograba esquivar, sin embargo, aparecieron de todos los angulos.

El rubio tocó su hombro y su espada apareció, en un rápido destello, bloqueó todos los senbos partiendolos a la mitad.

"Tengo una idea" murmuró Naruto y en un rápido momento, clavó su espada en uno de esos hielos aunque no se rompió.

"Raiton: Descarga de Voltios" y a través de la katana los rayos empezaron a partir el hielo, debilitandolo y electrocutando a Haku. En ese momento el domo se quebró, y Naruto escapó. El rubio descubrió la Haku real. Y la tocó con el sello shiki, sin que se diera cuenta. Acto seguido le dio una patada, en el estomago, que la alejo unos cuantos metros.

"No me queda mas chakra" admitió jadeando Haku "pero mi deber es morir como herramienta de Zabuza-kun" susurró ella, casi cayendo. Naruto se teletransporto y sujeto a ella. Colocó su espada en la garganta de la chica.

"Tienes una oportunidad mas Haku..." dijo Naruto, pero no pudo terminar.

"Zabuza esta muriendo, debo salvarlo" dijo la chica, gastando el poco chakra que le quedaba. Naruto que había marcado a Kakashi desapareció al lado de ese. Sorprendiendolo.

"Detente, Kakashi-sensei" pidió Naruto y el peli-plata detuvo su raikiri, preguntandose porque esa decisión "Una oportunidad mas, tengo una propuesta" contó el rubio mirando a Zabuza quien asintió debil.

"¿Cual es tu propuesta, muchacho?"

"Vengan con nosotros a Konoha, sean shinobis de ahí. Es una nueva oportunidad" el rubio con su tono manipulador decidió meter otra cosa "le perdoné la vida a Haku, vencí su domo de hielo y ahora está viniendo hacia acá. Les prometó otra oportunidad" dijo Naruto.

Finalmente Haku llegó, pero al encontrarse a Zabuza sanó, se dio cuenta que Naruto le perdonó la vida. Haku se puso a llorar, mientras que lentamente Sasuke se despertaba, y miraba enfurecido la escena, Sakura detrás venía con Tazuna que estaba sano gracias a kami o Naruto.

"Cuando te vi, pense que eras un genin bobo, un perdedor que quería demostrar algo, pero ahora mi opinion cambio sobre ti, cuando llegues a tu verdadero potencial, serás alabado como un dios shinobi" halagó Zabuza sonriendo "aceptamos tu propuesta"

Kakashi suspiró cansado, casi no le quedaba chakra y aún estaba debil. Si no fuera por Naruto, nadie hubiera sobrevivido. El chico tenía algo especial, y el ninja peli-plata, lo ayudaría en su camino. Se preguntó si Sandaime los dejaría entrar, y se dio cuenta que si. Zabuza podría formar una escuela de kenjutsu, Haku podría empezar como una shinobi nueva, y terminar siendo de gran ayuda.

Cuando Sasuke iba a decir algo, entre la niebla, unas 100 personas aparecieron, junto con otra. Era bajita y gordita, pero se notaba el aire de liderazgo, Gato sin duda.

"Sabes Zabuza...no tengo intención de pagarte, así que solo te dejare que te asesinen" terminó de explicar Gato, luego miró a sus hombres "Maten a todos los que protegan a Zabuza y luego a el"

Todos se lanzaron, sin embargo, Naruto estaba tranquilo, ninguno de ellos sabía mucho de chakra y el solo podría acabarlos con su nuevo jutsu, aunque hubiera uno mejor.

"Kakashi-sensei, por favor, los acabaré rápido..." pidió Naruto.

Kakashi solo asintió estaba cansado, aunque el pudiera ganarles, prefería no gastar su chakra y después tener que estar casi en coma por dos días.

Naruto vió a todos y concentró un chakra perfecto, estaba tranquilo, respiró.

"Elemento Raifuuton: Remolino Electrico de la Muerte" pronunció Naruto, y todos los que estaban viendo quedaron pasmados. Incluso varios ciudadanos miraban con la mandíbula en el suelo al chico.

"Naruto...has creado...un elemento" dijo atontado Kakashi, al punto de desmayarse, al igual que Zabuza. Sasuke en cambio parecía querer golpearse la cabeza. Esperen. El podía copiar el jutsu...tenía el Sharingan. Al tenerlo miró con atención que iba a mostrar Naruto, pero al segundo sintió un dolor en sus ojos y se cambiaron nuevamente a los normales.

"¿Por qué mierda no puedo copiar este jutsu?" preguntó enojado Sasuke.

"Porque puse sellos de restricción al Sharingan, basicamente no podrás copiarlo, es una de mis tecnicas secretas. Los uchihas por años han robado jutsus de otros, pero esta vez no. Mírale el lado positivo, tendrás el honor de verla" explicó Naruto riendose, acto seguido, la tecnica inicio.

Un poderoso remolino se fue formando, hasta ser grandísimo, al punto de abarcar a los cien hombres y al propio Gato. Este empezó a girar y moverse, cortando a varios de ellos, otros eran decapitados, solo quedaban 55 hombres, los demás acababa de morir, a causa de el remolino.

"No se mueran tan rápido, aún queda la parte final" dijo Naruto con sus ojos fríos azules. Luego hizo el sello del tigre y un montón de electricidad empezaron a salir del remolino, dandoles en el cuerpo, la descarga duraba unos segundos, y luego la persona moría, por el rayo o el remolino "Adios"

Naruto hizo un sello más y un trueno gigantesco cayó sobre Gato, el ultimo en pie, causando una explosión inmesa, acabando con su vida. Finalmente todo terminó y en el lugar solo quedaban cenizas,

El rubio respiró y bajo las manos sonriendo.

"Le dije Kakashi-sensei" dijo Naruto riendo, pero al ver que estaba desmayado hizo un bunshin que lo cargara "¿Necesitan que los cargué?"

"No, podemos, gracias" dijo Zabuza y le dio la mano a Haku que se levanto, Sasuke podía moverse, y estaba celoso nivel dios.

"Dobe, enseñamen ese jutsu" pidió Sasuke "lo merece un Uchiha"

"Si Naruto-baka, el podría usarlo mejor" apoyó Sakura.

Naruto estaba cansado.

"Sakura, callaté, no tienes la menor idea de como hacer un jutsu, ni crear uno, eres una idiota enamorada de alguien que nunca te dara una oportunidad. No merece saberlo, es mio porque yo lo cree, además Sasuke lo usaría por venganza".

Eso le cerró la boca, y herida por las palabras, las cuales fueron ciertas, siguieron a Tazuna, donde curaron a Kakashi.

"Bueno Tazuna, nos tenemos que ir, volveremos a Konoha con ellos, dos" dijo Naruto señalando "Fue un gusto ayudarlo, recuerde que siempre estaremos para ayudar"

"Gracias Naruto-kun" dijo Tazuna sonriendo. Inari veía con orgullo a Naruto, su nuevo heroe.

Finalmente, se fueron, dejaron el País de la Ola, embarcados nuevamente. En esos momentos, Haku y Naruto conversaban de temas triviales, Kakashi mostraba una tecnica que pensaba crear, y Zabuza, le decía sus movimientos que posiblemente creara (los dos se llevaban muy bien). Sakura trataba de conquistar a Sasuke y este la ignoraba, enojado por Naruto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Tazuna, ¿has pensado el nombre del puente?" preguntó Tsunami, haciendo un té.

"Si, el Gran Puente de Tazuna" contestó riendose-

"No..." comenzó Inari "El Gran Puente Naruto"

Eso dejo a los dos convencidos, Tazuna decidió ponerle así al puente una vez terminado. Posiblemente en unos meses, ya que Gato no amenazaba mas, el pueblo estaba libre y las cosechas inundaban. Todo iba de diez.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno chicos, llegamos el final de este largo capítulo. Como prometí acá esta. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews.**

 **SECCIÓN DE COMENTARIOS (POR FALTA PRESUPUESTO CANCELADA POR HOY)**

 **PD: LO SIENTO XD.**

 **PD2: Dejen reviews.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	7. Declaración y Comienzo del Examen

**DECLARACIÓN Y COMIENZO DEL EXAMEN**

Mientras volvían, Haku hablaba con Naruto, preguntandole varias cosas, y asombrandose, casi se desmaya al escuchar que el podía dominar el Hyoton.

"Es...imposible" dijo incredula.

"No lo use, lo quería guardar como arma secreta, pero puedo confiar en usteddes" confió Naruto.

"Muestranos entonces Naruto-baka" pidió enojada Sakura.

El rubio hizo unos sellos y una kunai de hielo fue moldeada, Kakashi casi se desmaya, ese niño era una caja de sorpresas, incluso a Zabuza se le cayó la mandíbula. Haku estaba sorprendida, tenía mejor dominio que ella.

La usuaria del Hyoton apenas podía crear una cuchilla barata, y el chico una Kunai perfecta. Finalmente cuando todos recuperaron la cordura, empezaron hacerle preguntas al rubio. Sasuke en cambio, estaba estático. Odiaba cada momento que pasaba con el rubio. Tenía una decisión, por mas humillante que fuera.

"Naruto...enseñame" dijo Sasuke tragandose su orgullo. Esperando la burla que nunca llegó.

"Sasuke-kun no puedes pedirle algo así a Naruto-baka, tienes a Kakashi-sensei" dijo furiosa Sakura.

"Realmente, Sakura. Naruto es más fuerte que yo. Tiene mas nivel, y mejores tecnicas, yo soy un genin comparado a el" contestó Kakashi, algo triste.

"No diga eso Kakashi, usted es fuerte, no voy a dejar de ser su alumno" prometió Naruto "Sasuke...te puedo enseñar algunas tecnicas y control de chakra, además de darte una rutina, pero...me deberás llamar sensei"

"No. Ni loco" rechazó el peli-negro.

"Como digas, aprende de Kakashi-sensei"

Minuto después decidió aceptarlo.

"Empezaremos a las seis de la mañana" explicó Naruto.

"Yo también" pidió Sakura, aunque el rubio suponía que era para estar con Sasuke.

"Tengo una noticia para ustedes, se las informare cuando lleguemos" dijo Kakashi, sonriendo.

"Kakashi...no debiste decir eso" rió Zabuza, y tenía razón, al segundo le vinieron preguntas.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿que es?" preguntó ansiosa Sakura, el peli-plata negó con la cabeza.

"Lo sabran cuando lleguemos" contestó.

Sakura hizo un puchero, que en su mundo podía ser tierno, pero para Naruto parecía un sapo en celo. Así siguieron el camino, Zabuza parecía tranquilo y algo feliz. El rostro de Haku era raro. Estaba tranquila, pero esperando una orden. El rubio se preguntó si siempre estaba así.

En el camino convocó una paleta de hielo, y como hacia tanto calor decidió probarla. A pesar de tener tan buen dominio, también tenía un buen frío. Ejemplo, su hielo alcanzaban los doscientos grados bajo cero, eso podría matar a una persona. Pero se le ocurrió un buen jutsu y otro para Sasuke.

"Estamos llegando" avisó Kakashi, y aceleraron el paso.

Sakura quedó atrás, mientras que Haku y Naruto lideraban el frente. La aldea se veía desde lejos, al igual que la cara de los anteriores kages. Zabuza admiraba el lugar y aceptaba que era mejor que Kirigakure y Haku se quedaba callada.

Finalmente pararon en la entrada, hicieron el mismo papeleo con Kotetsu, y su compañero.

"Debemos notificar al Hokage de esto" explicó Kakashi y saltaron de casa en casa hasta llegar. El viejo pervertido estaba riendo nuevamente como colegiala, mientras leía esos libritos. Un hilo mayor que el de la otra vez estaba en su nariz, y a todos se les cayó una gotita de la nuca.

"Ejem...Hokage-sama" llamó el peli-plata y este cerró el librito, se limpió el hilo de sangre y los miró.

"¿Cumplieron su misión?" inquirió Sarutobi.

"Si, viejo pervertido, y trajimos dos ninjas, que al principio fueron unos enemigos, pero han cambiado dattebayo" explicó el rubio.

"¿Y quieres que los perdoné verdad?" preguntó el viejo kage.

"Hai" contestó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Denme algunos datos y veré que hago" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Soy Zabuza Momochi, 29 años, me dicen el Asesino del Sigilo o me decian, soy experto en kenjutsu, pero mi espada fue destruida por un inconveniente" dijo Zabuza mirando de reojo a Naruto quien empezó a silbar inocentemente "Una cosa que podría hacer sería abrir una escuela de kenjutsu"

El tercer Hokage asintió y miró a Haku.

"Soy Haku Yuki, 17 años. Tengo la linea sucesoria del hyoton y soy experta en este. Mi sueño es que los sueños de Zabuza se cumplan. Pienso ser un gran shinobi de la hoja" explicó la peli-negra.

"Bien...sobre tu oferta Zabuza es una buena idea, la Aldea de la Hoja no se especializa en ese arte y estaría bueno enseñarlo, usare algo de fondos para cubrir la escuela" contó el viejo kage "sobre ti Zabuza, te pondre como chunin y el año que viene tendrás los examenes jounin" 

Los dos quedaron satisfechos y se retiraron, mientras Kakashi terminaba de dar el informe los gennin se sentaron, Sakura pensando en Sasuke, este en venganza y Naruto en ramen.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"En tres semanas comenzaran los examenes chuunin" resumió el peli-plata, esperando las reacciones de sus alumnos.

"Sugoii (genial)" dijo Sakura.

"Ahí mostraran sus habilidades ninjas y depende lo que digan serán ascendidos a chuunin" explicó Kakashi.

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el cielo nublado. Hasta ahora, todo ocurría como la primera vez. Sin embargo, el rubio debía entrenar mas, y esta vez con sus amigos. A pesar de no tener muchas ganas de esto, no le quedaba otra.

Intentaría que Sasuke deje de ser tan arrogante mientras entrenen. Era una promesa, y el nunca las rompía.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Naruto había hecho varias cosas estos días. Había practicado genjutsu, y taijutsu (para estar listo con Neji, aunque no tenía ningun problema). Finalmente había hecho un genjutsu de camuflaje perfecto para no ser descubierto usando el Sharingan. Si Bien gastaba algo de chakra, no preocuba, Naruto posiblemente no lo necesitara, pero aún así estaría atento.

Sasuke había mejorado bastante, su control de chakra era muy bueno, con el Sharingan podía hacer genjutsus normales, y le había enseñado un par de jutsus katon rango C y uno B. A Sakura la había separado del Uchiha ya que no progresaba.

"Pero Naruto..."pidió Sakura.

"No te concentras" contestó Naruto haciendo un bunshin "el te escoltara" 

"Abandonó el entrenamiento" dijo ella enojada.

"Sakura...hazle caso a Naruto-sensei" dijo Sasuke. Había cambiado bastante. Su arrogancia estaba disminuyendo, sin embargo seguía con el mismo grado de querer mas poder. Naruto era tratado mejor y Sasuke lo respetaba y hacia caso.

"Hai Sasuke-kun" aceptó la peli-chicle con un sonrojo.

"Bien, este es mi ultimo ejercicio" contó Naruto "Deben volver polvo a este clon de sombra"

Sasuke enojado rodó los ojos, mientras Sakura ideaba una tactica que no serviría. El pprimero en atacar fue el Uchiha con una kunai, cualquier clon hubiera explotado pero este lo paró con otra kunai y devolvió el ataque. Sin embargo, Naruto hizo que la kunai del clon desapareciera para hacerlo mas facil.

El Uchiha volvió al ataque con todo y luego de una gran pelea definió todo con un jutsu katon, pulverizandolo. El clon desapareció sin dejar rastro de vida.

"Ese clon..." contestó el peli-gro algo agitado.

"Estaba reforzado con chakra, a tú nivel, la diferencia es que el clon no tiene mucha inteligencia ni habilidades" resumió el rubio.

Sasuke asintió comprendiendo al igual que Sakura, esta fue mirada por el rubio.

"Tu turno" señaló.

Un bunshin apareció y le dio un golpe que fue bloqueado, y mas tarde contrarrestado. La pelea seguía de igual a igual, patada, bloqueó, patada, bloqueó, puñetazo, bloqueó, así hasta que Sakura decidió terminarlo.

"Dotton: Manos de tierra" pronunció la peli-chicle y una manos salieron de donde estaba el bunshin. Este no tuvo escapatoria y vue atravesado por el puño de ella.

Sakura había progresado en control de chakra mas que Sasuke, y taijutsu, en donde por poco Sasuke era mejor. Al tener naturaleza Dotton, Sakura era excepcional en esos jutsus y era muy buena. Sin duda una shinobi poderosa, que si no fuera por algunas cosas, tal vez estaría siendo mejor que el Inuzuka.

"Bien. Ambos han progresado demasiado, les enseñé, en estas dos semanas lo normal, luego de los examenes nos volveremos a concentrar pero por ahora, caso terminado" terminó el jinchuriki "Por cierto, Sakura, has superado a Ino, Shino, Chouji y otros. Sasuke eres mas fuerte, en lo que podría decirse habilidades ninjas (taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu), chakra y algunas cosas mas que: Ino, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, tal vez que Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru y otros mas"

Los dos quedaron satisfechos y cada uno fue por su camino. Naruto se dio cuenta de que pronto tendría un encuentro con Ero Sennin, y estaba algo ansioso. El rubio suspiro y se fue a la Mansión Namikaze, debería hacer unos cambios de look, y hablar con Hinata.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **DÍA DEL EXAMEN CHUUNIN**

Naruto había cambiado, se había cortado el pelo y dejado igual que su padre, sin duda era la replica de su padre. Vistió con unos pantalones anbu, botas de camuflaje negras, una camiseta comoda, algo negra que se pegaba a su tonificado cuerpo, tenía al igual que su sensei la misma mascara que llevaba Kakashi, solo que era de un azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos azules.

El rubio estaba listo, tomó su desayuno y se deslizó rápidamente por las escaleras. La casa de su novia no estaba muy lejos, sin embargo, si lo veian con el, empezarian a tratar mal a Hinata, y no quería eso ya que hace una semana habían empezado su noviazgo...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Naruto había dejado a los chicos, y fue hacer lo que tenía en mente hace años. La casa de Hinata estaba en la Residencía Hyuga eso representaba un peligro para el. Decidió dejar eso de lado y se tiro por la ventana, bajando todo su chakra, sin dejar que nadie lo notara_

 _Hinata estaba en su cuarto. Leía un libro de taijutsu y para Naruto no había una figura tan linda. Observo mejor y logró divisar como era su habitación. Grande, sin duda, pero era hermosa, las paredes parecian delicadas y todo estaba en perfecto orden. Su cama ordenada, la ventana perfecta, lo que Naruto había siempre deseado, ese fue su error. Se tropezo con una mesita. Causando algo de ruido, lo justo para que Hinata activase su Byakugan._

" _!Naruto!" exclamó ella y fue a saludarlo._

 _El rubio suspiró...todo su plan de sorprenderla había salido mal. Lentamente la miró avergonzado, pensando ver herida a la chica del byakugan._

" _Hinata...puedo explicarlo" comenzó Naruto._

" _No ocurre nada Naruto-kun, dejare que te expliques" dijo ella sonrojada._

" _Verás, sali de entrenar y me dirigí a tu casa por una razón. Tú has estado conmigo desde el principio, eras la mirada de cariño cuando todos lo hacian con odio. La persona que me curaba cuando estaba herido y con la que yo soñaba" expresó el rubio sonriendo._

 _La Hyuga estaba impactada, podría estar al punto del desmayo. Sin embargo se quedó ahí estática. Un sonrojo, se notó, y los ojos byakugan se desactivaron._

" _Naruto-kun..."_

" _Yo te amó Hina-chan" susurró el rubio._

" _Igual yo" concidió la chica. Así, como una espada acercandose a la garganta, dos labios se encontraban y disfrutaban, conociendose. Naruto la tomó de la cadera y ella del cuello. Ambos quedando sobre la cama de la Hyuga._

 _De alguna forma el rubio termino encima de ella, con dos brazos, sin darle escape. Al darse cuenta de que eso se acercaba a otra cosa como expresar el amor desnudos. El rubio sonrojado al darse cuenta se separó de ella. Nunca antes habían tenido contacto tan cercano, y en su vida pasada, le había parecido algo raro. Tal vez al no tener conciencia._

" _Hina-chan...lo siento mucho...¿quieres ser mi novia?" se disculpó y preguntó el rubio._

 _La chica se levanto sonrojada._

" _Seamos novios entonces, Naruto-kun" y volvió a besarse. Así estuvieron, Naruto se fue rápidamente de su casa, algo triste, pero feliz por el logró._

" _ **Bien hecho cachorro"**_ felicitó el Zorro desde adentro, sonrojando a Naruto.

" _¿Estuviste espiando?"_

" **Te recuerdo que estoy dentró tuyo. Se todo lo que haces cuando estoy despierto"** explicó.

Naruto y Kurama discutieron un rato, pero finalmente se durmió, había estado entrenando y lo que mas necesitaba era dormir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El rubio tocó la puerta.

"Pasé" aceptó ella.

Naruto entró lentamente, vio que a diferencia de el, su casa era mas grande y ordenada, cosa que siempre lo sorprendía. El lugar olía a flores de cerezo.

"¿Hina...Hina-chan eres tú?" preguntó el rubio asombrado. La chica estaba preciosa, con una kimono ninja ajustado, que mostraba sus ya pechos, mas grandes que los de sus amigas. La chica estaba sentada, llevaba un porta kunais y shurikens en su pierna. El kimono tenía una parte abierta que estaba tapada por hilos negros. El pelo de ella estaba perfectamente largo, ya que así le gustaba mas a el, (Naruto nunca le dijo a Hinata, ella le pregunto).

Sus piernas también tenían esos hilos negros. Sus ojos perla alumbraban la oscuridad de la sala y eso lo maravillaba.

"¿Nos vamos?" inquirió la chica sonriendo con sus labios canela provocando una paralisis al chico.

"H...Hai" dijo Naruto.

Juntos fueron por todo Konoha hacia el lugar. La gente lo veía sorprendido. Mas a la chica. ¿Quién saldría con un demonio? Las jovenes de Konoha miraban a Naruto babeando, a pesar de todo, el rubio era muy guapo. Naruto tuvo que parar un par de miradas pervertidas a su novia. Como ella hizo con las chicas.

Finalmente ambos pararon en la zona. Naruto sintió la presencia de alguien y se dio vuelta para ver una piedra cuadrada con dos agujeros.

"¡No jodas!" exclamó Naruto "No hay piedras cuadradas"

Una voz aguda se escuchó.

"Muy astuto jefe"

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon...¿que hacen aquí?" preguntó el rubio.

Naruto descubrió aquellos amigos, con los que antes jugaba. Habían pasado unos meses, y siempre lo hacia por obligación, pero de alguna forma, le caían bien.

"Venimos a despedirte" explicó Konohamaru "¿quién te acompaña?"

"Hina-chan. Mi novia"

"¡¿Queee?!" preguntó el chico.

"Lo que dije dattebayo" contestó Naruto sonriendo.

"El jefe tiene novia, el jefe tiene novia" empezó a contar por todos lados, hasta que se desvió y golpeó un tipo.

El rubio sonrió. Recordaba esta parte.

"Maldito niño molesto" dijo enojado el tipo y lo agarro por la remera. Lo estaba ahogando.

"Deja al niño" pidió Naruto.

Al decir eso, los dos genin de la arena miraron al rubio con reacciones distintas. Temari se sonrojo.

 _Que buenos estan los genin de Konoha_ pensaba la chica, ver a Naruto la había hecho sonrojar. En cambio su hermano lo miraba con odio.

"¿Qué te pasa baka? Cuando acabe con este niño voy por ti"

Naruto sonrió y al momento le agarro la muñeca a Kankuro. Lo sujeto y lo mandó al suelo. El rubio lo sostuvo por la muñeca provocando que gritara, el chico de la arena se defendió pero salió volando por una patada certera en la mandíbula.

Temari lo miró asombrada, no todos los genin podian con el cabeza hueca de su hermano. La chica lo analizó, pero solamente recibió una sonrisa de este, causando un sonrojo.

"¿Quienes son?" preguntó el rubio.

"Temari de Sunagakure" contó la chica que tenía cuatro puntas de pelo rubio.

"Kankuro de Sunagakure" copió a Temari resignado.

Naruto asintió.

"¿Y tú? El que está allí" dijo Naruto, señalando a Gaara.

Los dos hermanos estaban estaticos. Encontrar a Gaara era difícil, y el lo había hecho como si estuviera jugando. El peli-rojo pareció temblar al verse descubierto. De repente, un instinto asesino acecho a los chicos. Temari, Kankuro, Hinata y el equipo Konohamaru.

El rubio sonrió y contestó de igual forma, afectando a Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

 _¡NO! ESTE TIPO ME VA A MATAR. NO VA A TENER PIEDAD. ES MUCHO MAS FUERTE. ¡AHHH!_ Eran los pensamientos de los tres. Temari, al ser una de las mas inteligentes, notó que ese instinto asesino era mucho mas fuerte que el de Gaara. Este temblo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el árbol. Kankuro y Temari cayeron al suelo.

"Soy Gaara del desierto" dijo el "¿Quién eres tú y como puedes hacer el instinto asesino?

Naruto sonrió.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Y como tú Gaara soy un jinchuriki, solo que del más poderoso. Kyubi no Yoko, aunque prefiero que le digan Kurama" explicó Naruto.

Los tres genins de Sunagakure se sorprendieron. Principalmente porque el chico se llevaba bien con su bijuu, cosa que era realmente una hazaña. Ambos jinchurikis se miraron.

"Tú probaras mi existencia" dijo en tono sadico Gaara.

"Como digas. Antes de irme Gaara. Te dire una cosa. Yo te derrotare, para luego ser amigos. Porque entiendo tu sufrimiento"

Acto seguido, Naruto junto a Hinata desaparecieron, obviamente llevandose a el equipo Konohamaru. El equipo de Sunagakure quedó en shock. Principalmente Gaara, que cayó en un Flashback que hablaba con su madre.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto se junto con sus amigos adentro del lugar. El rubio fue el primero en recordar que había un genjutsu, y que había mucha gente. Naruto sabía lo importante que era no mostrar tanto sus habilidades, sin embargo, en algun momento debería mostrar su Sharingan. Además aún debía desbloquear el Rinnegan.

Los genin fueron llegando y Naruto se encontró con varios de ellos. Hubo un momento de tensión con Neji. Según el, ganaría porque su destino lo había dictado. Finalmente se fue, mientras varias chicas de las otras aldeas, como Sunagakure, Kumogakure e Iwagakure se fijaban en el rubio, pero este no les daba importancia. Solo hablaba con sus amigos y Hinata.

"¿Naruto, que haces tan pegado a Hinata?" preguntó Kiba sonriendo.

Hinata respondió la pregunta.

"Somos novios" contestó la Hyuga. Al segundo todas las chicas que habían mirado a Naruto, cayeron al suelo haciendo dibujitos estilo anime, mientras que algunos chicos solamente se golpeaban la cabeza.

"Vaya Hinata, la verdad nunca pensé que te animarias a preguntarle" contó una rubia. Ino.

"En realidad, Naruto-kun se declaró" contestó ella.

Los dos permanecieron juntos, mientras que Ino y Sakura hablaban de la pareja, preguntando detalles, y le preguntaban a Hinata. Ambas se sonrojaban pensando en Sasuke, hasta que las dos empezaron a pelear. En ese momento apareció un ninja algo bajo, peinado de tazón y unas cejas enormes.

"Soy Rock Lee, tu debes ser Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Que tal si peleamos?" preguntó el chico.

Sasuke asintió y los dos empezaron. El peli-negro paró varios golpes pero no fue suficiente para la habilidad de Lee. Este golpeaba y jamás se detuvo, hasta tirarlo al suelo. Sakura se acercó al rubio.

"Naruto, ¿por que Sasuke-kun esta perdiendo?" preguntó.

"Lee es el mejor ninja de taijutsu, ha entrenado este toda su vida, ya que padece deficiencia de chakra, aun así es demasiado fuerte para Sasuke" resumió Naruto suspirado.

Cuando Rock Lee iba a dar el golpe final, Naruto saltó y detuvo la patada con su mano.

"Fue suficiente Lee" dijo Naruto y este asintió sonriendo.

 _Encontre un nuevo rival Gai-sensei, las llamas de la juventud arden en ese ninja rubio._

Naruto tembló al sentir eso. Finalmente un ninja entró. Tenía el pelo gris con forma de piña vencida. Tenía unos anteojos circulares y una sonrisa petulante.

 _Maldito seas Kabuto._

"Si hacen tanto escandalo los echaran del examen" explicó el ninja.

"¿Quién eres tú?" inquirió Sasuke algo herido.

"Kabuto Yakushi"

Luego de la presentación, Kabuto sacó unas misteriosas cartas.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Son cartas de información, si le aplicó chakra revela información de todos los ninjas.

"Rock Lee" pidió el Uchiha.

"Rock Lee, ninja de Konoha, sufre de una deficiencia de chakra pero es el mejor en taijutsu. Su ninjutsu, taijutsu son nulos, pero su taijutsu es muy fuerte. Su sensei es Gai. Integra el equipo Uno con Tenten y Neji. Realizó diez misiones D, seis C y una B.

"Gaara" pidió ahora.

"Sabaku no Gaara, es un ninja de Sunagakure, buen taijutsu y ninjutsu, su defensa en impresionante, poco genjutsu. Tiene una extraña habilidad de controlar la arena. Su sensei es Baki. Integra un equipo con Kankuro y Temari sus dos hermanos. Realizo 20 misiones D. 1 B. Es jinchuriki, pero no controla a su bijuu.

Todos los miraron con respeto.

Sasuke sonrió y Naruto aceptó.

"Naruto Uzumaki" 

"Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha, sus habilidades son tan buenas que pueden igualar o superar a los kages, el mejor taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu. Tiene un dominio excelente del fuuinjutsu, es considerado maestro. Es jinchuriki y puedo controlar su bijuu a la perfección. Sus jutsus son muchos y tiene dos devastadores" contó. Todos en la sala se quedaron mirando asustado a Naruto quien sonreía.

Sasuke lo miraba envidioso, Sakura asombrada, Hinata satisfecha y sorprendida, y los demás aterrados. En ese momento entró un tipo con su banda ninja en la frente y cubriendo su cabeza, (Naruto sabía que ocultaba). Estaba con unos shinobis.

"Bien gakis, a partir de este momento comienza el Examen Chuunin. Siganme a la sala. Hay daré comienzó" explicó Ibiki.

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron. Naruto sonriendo. La diversión comenzaba.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno chicos acá el capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero estuve bastante ocupado. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar reviews. Como estoy corto de tiempo, no habrá sección de comentarios.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	8. Orochimaru, Rinnegan y Preliminares

**OROCHIMARU, RINNEGAN Y PRELIMINARES**

Naruto vio como la mayoría de los genin se agarraban la cabeza y susurraban maldiciones. El rubio sonrió. Le había explicado a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, de que trataba el examen. Mas que nada, que tenias que reunir la mayoria de información, en otras palabras, copiarse. De reojo vio como Sasuke empezaba a copiar todo con su Sharingan y Sakura usaba un jutsu que el había creado.

"Dotton: Espia Terrestre" susurró ella y por el piso, Naruto sintió un animal. Estaba en lo correcto, se dio cuenta que era un topo, que miraba escondido, la información que Sakura escribía era la que el topó copiaba.

Naruto trazó unos sellos.

"Fuuton: Chakra con vida" pronunció en voz baja el rubio. Una pequeña porción de chakra salió en el aire. Esta era invisible, solo el Byakugan lo veía. La pequeña porción de Chakra voló en el aire como suave viento y termino cerca de Sakura. Copiando las respuestas.

En un rato había terminado ocho preguntas.

"Gakis, el examen termino. La ultima pregunta es difícil. Si responden correctamente, aprobaran y pasaran a la segunda fase, si responden incorrectamente, jamás podrán volver a rendir el examen. En cambio si abandonan ahora, repetiran el examen el año que viene" 

La mayoría asintió. Solo quedaban setenta y ocho de casi doscientos genins. El rubio le había explicado el sentido de la prueba a sus amigos y novia. La pregunta final...no existía. Simplemente estaba para nuestras decisiones.

"Bien. Los que quedan aprobaron. Ese es el sentido de la prueba. Son sus decisiones las que definen su vida en una pelea, de eso se trataba, pueden retirarse, los escoltara Anko Mitarashi en la siguiente prueba"

Naruto sonrió. Luego vino la parte donde Ibiki se quitaba la banda ninja y finalmente entró Anko por la ventana, obviamente la rompió.

"Aghh...setenta y ocho genins, realmente te has suavizado Ibiki" dijo la joven. Que tenía el pelo purpura, con forma de piña, sus ojos violetas estaban ansiosos de torturar gente. Vestía una falda que dejaba ver sus piernas y perfecto cuerpo. Solo tenía su chaleco anbu.

La mayoría de pervertidos tuvieron una pequeña hemorragia nasal. Finalmente siguieron a la joven mujer por el pasillo hasta llegar al principio del Campo de Entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro. El bosque de la muerte. Anko era una mujer de altura mediana, linda y salvaje. Sinceramente daba miedo. En un momento lamió la punta de su kunai, que estaba manchada con sangre seca.

"Atención gakis, antes que empiece, les digo que no me hago cargo de las muertes, por eso les entregare estos pergaminos de consentimiento, si mueren, no me hare cargo, solo firmen. Pasare a explicar. Separaré en grupos. La mitad venga para acá" explicó la mujer "Bien. Cada uno tendrá los rollos del cielo y la otra de la tierra. Los que tienen del cielo buscaran a los de la tierra y viceversa. Se vale matar si es necesario. Todos los que quieran retirarse, que lo hagan ahora"

Al ver que nadie salía sonrió. Los demás firmaron la hoja, Naruto, quien la primera vez no había entendido, basicamente, eran todos enemigos. Moriran muchos, eso lo sabía.

"Bien, les dare su pergamino, separense por equipo, la mitad de este lado y la otra allí" explicó la mujer mas famosa en tortura.

Todos hicieron lo que ella dijo. Finalmente entraron. Naruto fue con sus amigos, el lugar estaba como lo recordaba. Lleno de arboles, al entrar notó el aire a humedad, vio varios bichos raros que circulaban por ahí. Habían parado a descansar. Fue en ese momento cuando Naruto sintió la presencia. El rubio sabía que iba a ser peligroso, principalmente porque Kiba era un experto en trampas, sin embargo, activo su Sharingan con un camuflaje, sus sentidos se agudizaron, sintió una presencia. Lo desactivo por las dudas.

"Cuidado, alguien nos sigue" avisó el rubio y se sentó a observar. Como esperaba, una gran serpiente apareció. Su piel escamosa y verde, con dos finos colmillos, todo eso se combinaba con el tetrico lugar. Encima de dicha serpiente, se hallaba una mujer pálida, alta y fría. Está sonrió.

"Veremos si mereces ser mi cuerpo, Sasuke-kun" dijo Orochimaru y la serpiente se lanzó con los chicos.

El Uchiha no entendía nada, simplemente esquivó el golpe y se preparo para la pelea, pero la cola le dio en el estomago, mandandolo a volar contra un árbol. Sakura hizo un jutsu dotton, pero termino perdiendo, al ser empujada por la chica. La peli-chicle dio un giro y logró esquivar un golpe, pero el sanin le dio un poderoso golpe con la lengua y la noqueó.

"Vaya Orochimaru...maldita serpiente" murmuró Naruto.

"Más respeto niñato, ¿como descubriste mi identidad?" inquirió.

"Pocas personas pueden usar a la serpiente esa. Es una invocación rara y inmunda" contestó.

Orochimaru furioso atacó. Naruto lo bloqueó y prosiguió a atacar, lo hacía de forma rápida y eficaz, tuvo dos oportunidades para darle la cara, pero siempre lo atacaba con su lengua, esa maldita lengua...

El rubio volvió a atacar, le dio un puñetazo, esquivó, atacó nuevamente y bloqueó una patada.

"Fuuton: Rasengan" pronunció Naruto, y atacó en el estomago. Un clon de sombra. Finalmente sintió que la lengua escapaba de la sucia boca de Orochimaru, a diferencia de todas las veces, Naruto frenó la lengua y le colocó un sello explosivo, haciendo que explotara. Cuando el humo se disipó Naruto activó el Sharingan bajo un genjtutsu.

No notó ninguna presencia, hasta que algo lo atacó por la espalda. La serpiente, sin su dueño. Esquivó un golpe de tal serpiente y procedió a esquivarla, debía ser rapido, Orochimaru se encontraba con Sasuke.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken" dijo el rubio, una shuriken de 3 metros, comprimida con chakra fuuton apareció en su mano derecha, la lanzó contra la serpiente, la cual no tuvo oportunidad y gimió cuando el poderoso jutsu S perforaba su cuerpo y acababa con ella.

Cuando Naruto se dio vuelta fue muy tarde. Naruto presenció nuevamente la mordida en el cuello hacia Sasuke, y nuevamente no logro evitarla. El rubio se dio cuenta que Orochimaru no estaba, y sintió una presencia de chakra en la tierra. Saltó para esquivar el golpe que le daría el Sanin.

"Raiton: Tsuya Akeru (Destello del Amanecer)" dijo el rubio y una gran cantidad de chakra raiton se formó en todo el cuerpo y fue liberada. Orochimaru no se lo esperó y una gran cantidad de luz lo cegó "Raiton: Raiken (Puño Electrico)" Esta vez almacenó mucho chakra en su puño y este fue a dar en su mejilla, mandandolo a volar contra al menos treinta arboles, terminando en el suelo.

Naruto sabía que con eso no lo acabaría, unos 30 segundos después notó que algo le iba a dar. El rubio no fue tan rápido y tuvo que soportar un combo de patadas y puños, que lo dejó sangrando.

"Vaya, maldita serpiente, sin duda eres un gran enemigo" dijo Naruto y recuperado, devolvió el ataque "Fuuton: Kazekega no jutsu (Elemento Viento: Herida del Viento" en ese momentó Naruto comprimió su chakra fuuton con las partículas de oxigeno y las comprimió, formando cuchillas de viento indetectables. Orochimaru no se dio cuenta pero termino con cortes profundos en el cuerpo. Para su suerte, este escupió otro cuerpo.

"Eres un maldito asco" dijo asqueado Naruto. El rubio había gastado bastante chakra, sin embargo, le quedaba mucho como para sentirse cansado.

"Kukuku...sin duda eres alguien muy poderoso Naruto-kun" afirmó Orochimaru. Naruto rechinó los dientes, esto se volvía cada vez mas complicado.

"Terminare rápido con esto. Elemento Fuego: Remolino Ardiente" dijo el rubio y escupió mucho fuego de su boca, este se formó como un remolino, que empezó a rodear a Orochimaru. El poderoso jutsu encerró completamente al Sanin, en un rápido movimiento, Naruto hizo el sello del tigre y el remolino se cerró, carbonizando a Orochimaru. Naruto pensó que todo había acabado, se acercó a sus amigos pero...

"Lección numero uno, Naruto-kun. Nunca pienses que el enemigo esta acabado..." dijo Orochimaru, que le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, sin darle tiempo para hacer algo "Lección numero dos, porque además de lamentarlo..." siguió Orochimaru, colocandole una fuerte patada en su estomago, a lo que Naruto escupió algo de sangre "Lección numero tres, morirás" termino el sanin, clavandole a Kusanagi en su espalda. El rubio termino con una gran hemorragia en su estomago.

" _Maldición...me descuidé"_ pensó el rubio, mientras caía.

" **Curaré tus heridas, Naruto, ten algo de mi Chakra"**

Naruto sintió como lentamente la herida iba cicatrizando, aunque eso provocara un dolor infernal, el rubio se lo aguantó. Fue cuando sintió un dolor agudo en sus ojos, como si mil pinchazos no pararan de venirle. De repente todo paró, incluso el tiempo se detuvo, Orochimaru estaba estático.

" **No me lo creo Naruto, has despertado el jodido Rinnegan"** avisó Kurama soprendido.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo. Estar tan cerca de la muerte, había hecho tal cambio. De una forma u otra el rubio sabía que decir. Se paró con la herida cicatrizada y miró serio a Orochimaur.

"Es tu fin" aseguró Naruto, Orochimaru no salía de su asombro, no todos los días se veía a alguien despertando el Rinnegan "Bansho Ten'in (Atracción Universal)" dijo Naruto. Orochimaru no tuvo tiempo y fue atraído hacia Naruto. Este sacó la Espada de los Uzumaki, y la clavó en el asqueroso cuerpo de Orochimaru. Este gritó en señal de dolor y rápidamenté cayó al suelo. El rubio se acercó a Orochimaru que se hallaba en el piso. Cuando Naruto iba a acabar con su vida, este desapareció en un remolino de serpientes "Maldita serpiente"

Desactivó su Rinnegan. Se aproximo a curar a sus amigos. Sakura estaba noqueada, nada grave, el problema era Sasuke, que tenía unos cuantos huesos en grave estado. Uso los poderes curativos de Kurama, los cuales controlaba, y en unos minutos los dos estaban bien. Observó el sello maldito. Naruto, al ser un experto en fuuinjutsu, notó que estaba hecho con varios años. De alguna forma, Orochimaru había escapado, sin embargo lo había dejado mal herido.

Lo unico que podría hacer sería una cosa.

"Fuuinjutsu: Liberación proxima del sello maldito" pronunció el rubio, esta vez, había eliminado dos de esas rayitas con formas circulares que tenía en el cuerpo. La ultima rayita estaba borrosa, sin embargo, sabía que si Orochimaru notaba esto, podría hacer crecer nuevamente el sello.

Naruto sabía que si usaba la liberación completa, Sasuke y el podrian morir, por eso era arriesgado. Este sello era mucho mas fuerte. Dejo a los chicos en la corteza de un arbol. Para su suerte, Orochimaru había dejado tirado el sello que le habían otorgado, que era el necesario.

Sus amigos se levantaron, Sakura algo atontada y se tomó un buen rato en pararse. El golpe que le habían dado, podría haber sido peligroso si Naruto no la hubiera curado antes. Al ver el estado de Sasuke, la chica se arrodillo.

"Tranquila, Sakura, lo curé. Despertara en unos minutos. El unico problema es esto" explicó y señalo Naruto.

La peli-chicle, se horrorizo. No entendía muy bien, pero se daba cuenta el aire de maldad que despedía ese sello.

"Lo hizo esa persona. Estuvo cerca sinceramente. Cuando lo estaba por matar escapo" dijo Naruto, y apretó los puños. No era justo.

Minutos después, el peli-negro despertó. Naruto le contó todo, incluido su sello y lo que el había hecho. Finalmente recorrieron el camino hacia La Torre, el lugar estaba tranquilo, podía sentir a la distancia, setenta y ocho o menos genins peleando por un maldito pergamino. Pero vieron a unos chicos del sonido atacando a Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru. Los dos primeros estaban heridos y casi cayendo al suelo. El Nara no parecía estar en buen estado.

"Debemos ayudarlos" ordenó el rubio, y los tres asintieron.

En el momento que Ino iba a morir, Naruto paró el golpe con su mano, y lo devolvió con un puñetazo.

"Lo siento chicos, pero se nos hizo tarde. Esa serpiente causó algunos problemas pero acabe con ella, aunque escapo. En fin, quedense detrás. Sakura, usa unos jutsus de curación" ordenó en forma de lider Naruto.

Ella asintió y se posicionó en su lugar, curando a sus amigos.

"No creo una palabra, esa persona que viste, es una de las mas poderosas" comentó el ninja del sonido.

"Que desgracia, yo soy mejor" presumió Naruto, y empezó un combo contra el primero, con solo cinco golpes en su cuerpo lo dejo en el suelo. Sus otros amigos se pusieron serios. Uno emitió un grito que dejaría a varios sordos, pero el rubio, no dejo que siguiera. Hizo un pequeño Raikiri y atravesó al ninja del sonido. Este, sin embargo se paro y con el estomago largando sangre se fue contra el rubio. Naruto sorprendido apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque. Rodó en el suelo y le dio una patada en la tibia, dejandolo inmovil. Nuevamente este se paro usando chakra para poder levantarse. Naruto esquivo dos golpes. Finalmente decidió acabarlo. Le dió un suave golpe de Presión en una parte del pecho. Se despertaría en unas horas, el rubio había parado una de las vias respiratorias.

El jinchuriki tuvo que estudiar mucho de anatomia humana para saber los puntos, además de tener una novia Hyuuga que le proporcionaba información del juuken y los puntos de chakra.

Su ultimo miembro estaba nervioso, tal vez pensando en escapar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. El Uchiha lo derribó, hasta dejarlo en el suelo, con un pie en su garganta. Sasuke miro a Naruto y este asintió. Trazó unos sellos, haciendo que cualquier jutsu de sustitución u otra cosa fuera imposible.

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu" dijo Sasuke. Una gran bola de fuego consumió al tipo. Solo dos quedaron vivos.

"Los dejaré vivos, simplemente para que le adviertas a la asquerosa serpiente de tu jefe una cosa" explicó Naruto "El siguiente en morir será el"

Esas palabras les llegaron a los ninjas del sonido, quienes asintieron asustados y desaparecieron en un shunshin, ya que Naruto había sacado la barrera. El rubio suspiro, si Kabuto era su amigo, los curaría en segundos. A pesar de haberles destruido un par de huesos o haberles atravesado el estomago, Kabuto podría repararlos.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos todos recuperados, volvamos juntos a la Torre" convenció Naruto y los demás asintieron. Lee se le acercó.

"Eso fue genial Naruto. Gracias por todo, al igual que ustedes dos, Sakura y Sasuke" dijo Chouji. Ino pensaba en disculparse con Sakura, la había subestimado y le había salvado el pellejo.

"Estamos llegando" aviso Sakura, que veía la torre desde la lejanía. Los chicos entraron. El equipo 1 **(N/A: BUENO. CON UN SEGUIDOR DEL FIC, TUVIMOS UN PEQUEÑO PERCANCE, EN DONDE DISCUTIMOS SOBRE SI EL EQUIPO UNO EN REALIDAD ERA EL NUEVE. YO LEÍ EN VARIOS LUGARES QUE ERA EL EQUIPO UNO, SIN EMBARGO, SI CONSIDERAN QUE ES EL NUEVE, CAMBIEN LOS NÚMEROS. GRACIAS POR LEER)** , había llegado poco después con el pergamino que necesitaban, Lee estaba con algunos tajos, Tenten no podía mover el brazo izquierdo, y Neji solamente estaba cansado de usar tanto tiempo su Byakugan, al llegar realmente se alegró y lo desactivo. El equipo de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru se encontraban bien ya que la peli-chicle los había curado, ellos habían agarrado el pergamino de el equipo sonido, como los había llamado Sakura. Sin embargo. Esperen...los tres estaban, los tres del sonido, sin embargo se los veía gravemente heridos, Kabuto les estaba curando. La verdad es que no se sorprendio de que estuviesen, ya que había genins realmente malos. Naruto no soportó la duda.

"Escuchen, malditas serpientes, ¿como sobrevivieron?" preguntó Naruto.

"Somos unos de los mejores subordinados de Orochimaru, a pesar de que nos dejaste apunto de morir. Logramos escapar usando un jutsu que el nos enseño. Nos transformamos en una cria de serpiente, al menos yo hice eso. Ya que cuando me tiraste al suelo aproveché" explicó el ninja del sonido.

Naruto asintió y los dejo, no pelearía ahora con ellos, Shikamaru se encargaría de la chica, Shino de otro y el ultimo era Dosu, el mas peligroso, sin embargo, lo asesinaría Gaara,

"Bueno. Aquí nos separamos chicos. Nos vemos en la ultima fase del examen" dijo Naruto. Este notó que el equipo de Kiba, Shino y Hinata, acompañado del de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru habían llegado. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Paso lo mismo que la vez pasada, apareció Iruka, saludos, todo eso. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que acaba de entrar en la etapa mas peligrosa. El rubio divisó a su sensei. Kakashi se encontraba hablando con Kurenai y Asuma. Al ver a sus genins acercandose el peli-plata y los dos peli-negros se acercaron.

"Lo hicieron muy bien chicos, sin embargo ahora comienza lo difícil" felicitó y advirtió.

"Ehh...Kakashi-sensei, ¿podría hablar en privado?" preguntó Naruto.

El jounuin lo miró extrañado pero asintió. Se separaron y entraron a un pequeño rincon ubicado en un costado.

"¿Cual es el problema Naruto?" inquirió el peli-plata.

Naruto suspiró.

"Durante el Examen, Orochimaru apareció y mordió a Sasuke, no me quedó otra, tuve que borrar parte del sello, podría haberlo liberado, pero hubiera muerto" explicó Naruto.

El jounin estaba estático, Orochimaru, el sanin. Había aparecido en los examenes y perjudicado la vida de uno de sus alumnos. AL saber esto, Kakashi apretó los puños con furia.

"Lo hiciste bien Naruto, me fijare luego que ocurrió con el sello, sin embargo, tu eres un experto en fuuinjutsu y confió plenamente"

"Gracias, tranquilo, Sasuke podrá pelear tranquilamente, el sello maldito podrá actuar, pero no retendrá el chakra. El unico problema será que si Orochimaru se da cuenta, volvera a extender el sello, y otra vez tendrpe que usarlo" explicó Naruto.

Kakashi asintió y finalmente se separaron.

Naruto fue con sus amigos y rato después apareció un tipo pálido y de pelo largo.

"A partir de ahora comenzamos la ultima parte de los Examenes Chuunin, serán peleas uno vs uno, depende lo que vea los Examinadores seran asignados a chuunin, les doy unas felicitaciones a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí. En las peleas será herido hasta noquearlo, yo seré el referí. La primera pelea es..."

 **(N/A: Bueno todo sucede como en la historia original de Masashi Kishimoto).  
**

"Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki" dijo el hombre.

Ambos chicos siguieron el camino. Los dos ninjas de Konoha se miraron desafiantes, Kiba sonreía, algo confiado pero atemorizado, Naruto tenía el rostro indiferente.

"No debiste enfrentarnos a nosotros, ¿verdad Akamaru?" preguntó el Inuzuka.

"¡GUAU!" ladró en afirmación el perro.

Naruto sonrió.

"Hajime" dijo Gekko. Los dos genin comenzaron el ataque. El rubio sabía que Kiba tenía unas cuantas habilidades, sin embargo, lo unico que debía hacer era separar al perro. En un rápido ataque, en el cual, solo vieron un destello amarillo, Naruto tomó al canino y justo ahí le dio una patada en la mandíbula a Kiba.

Naruto le colocó un sello al perro, haciendo que este temporalmente duerma, lo suficiente para acabar con el Inuzuka.

"IDIOTA, ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI AMIGO?" preguntó furioso el chico. Tus habilidades más poderosas son con Akamaru, estrategia simple, derribar tu fuente de ataque" explicó el rubio "Ahora solo me falta acabarte a ti"

Con eso dicho, Naruto se lanzó al ataque. El rubio debía dar un buen espectaculo, no iba a derrotarlo simplemente, eso podría distanciarlo de su amigo, Kiba era un tonto, algo arrogante, sin embargo, era una de las pocas personas de mente abierta que lo respetó y no lo miró con malos ojos. Chocaron puños, Naruto no había usado mucha fuerza, el Inuzuka salió volando hacia el suelo. En un rápido instante volvieron a pelear, Naruto esquivó una patada que podría ser peligroso, rodó y derribo sus pies, luego para completar el combo lo mando a volar con una patada en las costillas. Supó que posiblemente se las había lastimado, pero no rotó. Kiba se levantó gimiendo, pero se recupero, tomando esas pastillas que tenía. Recupero rápidamente su energía. Nuevamente iniciaron el combate que obtuvo los mismos resultados, Naruto saltó y le dio un suave golpe con la punta del pie en su hombro. Sí, se lo había dislocado. Fue en ese momento donde apareció detras del Inuzuka, era increible, se había teletransportado usando el Hiraishin. Le dio unos cuantos golpes y lo mandó contra el suelo. Nuevamente se teletransportó usando el sello que le había puesto mientras lo golpeaba. Naruto no quería acabar tan rápido con su oponente, pero si este le facilitaba las cosas, no se negaría. De lejos vio como Kiba se levantaba y trataba de despertar a Akamaru, pero será imposible, ese sello lo había practicado con anterioridad justamente para eso.

El sabía las grandes tecnicas que el Inuzuka tenía con su perro, la estrategia era simple, Akamaru era, en otra palabras, la fuente de ataque que tenía Kiba. Eso le daba cierta ventaja. Decidió terminar estó enseguida. Uso el Hiraishin por última vez.

"¿Que mierda?" preguntó asombrada Kurenai. El rubio aprovechó el desconcierto de Kiba, que era tan grande como el de Kurenai.

"Fuuton: Renkundan (Elemento Viento: Rafaga de Aire Comprimido)" pronunció Naruto, lanzando una rafaga potenciada con fuuton comprido. Kiba no pudo esquivarlo, debido a la velocidad que iba, lo unico que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con los brazos. Pero no fue suficiente para el Inuzuka que salió volando y chocó contra la pared. Con unos cuantos huesos de la espalda rotos, Kiba quedó inconsciente. Esta vez no llegó a comer esa pastilla.

"Ganador: Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Gekko, mientras Sakura aplaudía y Sasuke solo sonreía. Mientras tanto, los examinadores miraba la lucha con asombro, los demas también estaban impactados, menos el equipo siete. Sandaime miraba todo desde su angulo, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de ver. Si bien el rubio no se había esforzado demasiado, y era de notar que solo quería dar un buen espectaculo, había mostrado grandiosas habilidades ninjas.

Kakashi lo felicitó mientras que Sakura asentía.

"Bien hecho, dobe" dijo Sasuke. Naruto sonrió.

"Gracias" agradeció.

Así siguieron las peleas, Sasuke era el unico que había logrado clasificar del equipo 7, también Temari y Kankuro. Shikamaru y Shino eran de los pocos de Konoha que habían logrado pasar, pero ahora llegaba el combate interesante.

"Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga" anunció el tablero. Y los mencionados se miraron desafiantes, bajando a la Arena de Preliminares.

Hinata observó a Neji. Su primo era de la rama secundaria, era sabido que en su frente tenía el sello que caracterizaba a los de la rama secundaria. Neji la odiaba, el, que tenía la sangre Hyuuga mas poderosa que ella, lo habían colocado en esa estúpida rama solo por nacer después. Los dos miembros del clan se miraron por ultima vez y tomaron sus posiciones de pelea estilo Juuken.

"HAJIME" dio comienzó Gekko.

La Hyuuga esquivaba los golpes rápidos de Neji, era imposible, ninguno le tocaba ni rozaba, ella esquivaba elegantemente los golpes del Hyuuga, que se moría de rabia. Finalmente ella se cansó y devolvió el ataque, dandó dos ataques certeros, cerrando al menos tres puntos de chakra, y finalizo el combo con una patada. Neji se limpió la sangre y se levanto. Su Byakugan ardía. Se le ocurrió una tactica, mientras la Hyuga atacaba, Neji logró atrapar su pierna y cerar un punto de chakra, que para su sopresa, fue abierto nuevamente.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" preguntó asombrado, esquivando una patada.

"No desperdicie mi tiempo llorando por el destino, querido primo, hice un plan, obviamente tú ibas a logras cerrarme algunos puntos de chakra, así que simplemente metí reservas a escondidas en todos mis puntos de chakra" explicó Hinata "Terminó la diversión. Suiton: Senbon no Ame (Lluvia de Agujas)" dijo la chica.

Un gran charco de agua se formó. La Hyuuga lo tocó y este empezó a burbujear, había mezclado su chakra suiton y formado al menos cien senbon de agua, que cortarían cualquier cosa. Neji supó que no lograría esquivarlas.

"Hakkesho Kaiten (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas)" dijo Neji, y libero chakra de todos sus puntos, creando una especie de domo hecho con chakra que giraba a su alrededor. Al ver que el ataque le volvía Hinata se protegió de otra forma.

La Hyuuga hizó unos sellos y una gran muralla de tierra cubrió las senbons. Rápidamente volvió al ataque, esta vez para tratar de derrotarlo.

"Ocho Trigamas de 32 palmas..." dijo la Hyuuga y comenzó el ataque con letales golpes contra Neji, quien no se lo esperaba.

"Ocho Trigamas de 63 palmas..." terminó Hinata, dejando en el suelo a Neji. Este estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando y al punto de desmayarse. Lentamente se fue parando.

"Rindete Neji, no quiero hacerte mas daño" dijo ella suavemente.

"Jamás...el destino...el destino dice que seré el vencedor" contestó furioso y con algo de chakra logró darle una fuerte palma que la estrello contra la pared.

Neji sonrió, mientras se levantaba debilmente a darle el golpe final. Sin embargo, Hinata desapareció, lo que había usado era un clon de sombra más fuerte. Hinata, en una lucha con Naruto, había descubierto que el clon, para el Byakugan, no tenía diferencia al real. Por lo tanto era una tactica que había planeado usar con Neji y ahora mismo las estaba ejecutando. La Hyuuga apareció detrás de el y cerró todos sus puntos de chakra. Sin utilizar casi todos los miembros del cuerpo, cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Todos habían quedado impactados. Nadie pensaba que Hinata ganaría, excepto el equipo de Kurenai y Naruto. Este se había dado cuenta que Hinata, superaba por mucho a Neji.

"Ganadora: Hinata Hyuuga" anunció Hayate "la ultima pelea será, Gaara vs Rock Lee"

Los nombrados liberó mucho instinto asesino, pero Lee no se inmutó.

"Wow...tus llamas de la juventud son aterradoras" dijo Lee. Así comenzó la pelea, ambos ninjas peleaban arduamente, Naruto sabía lo que ocurriría, y debía evitarlo. Finalmente habían llegado a la etapa donde Lee tenía que usar las ocho puertas, sin embargo, nuevamente había quedado a merced de Gaara, quien se preparaba para el ultimo golpe. Que dejaría casi lisiado a Lee. Naruto que había dejado un sello shiki en Lee apareció más rápido que nadie y logró esquivar le golpe que iba contra Lee.

Fue asombró de todos. Gaara se enfureció y miró con odio puro a el rubio. Este sonrió. Gai apareció frente a el llorando, agrandeciendole eternamente por haber salvado a Lee de casi perder sus habilidades ninjas. Gekko miró todo y finalmente decidió que decir.

"Ganador: Gaara. Si bien estuvo a punto de dejarlo lisiado, Naruto logró salvarlo, ahora esta inconsciente y en tratamiento médido intenso. Pero esta bien. Como son tantos participantes, en unos meses tendremos la final de los examenes Chuunin, un combate de estrategia y lucha. Unos vs Uno. Se hará en la Arena Principal de Konoha. La primera pelea será..." así continuó explicando. Como supuso, le había tocado con Hinata. Sin duda esto iba a estar interesante. Había desbloqueado el Rinnegan junto a su Mangekyou. Sin duda alguien invencible.

Finalmente hablaron con su sensei que los felicitó y los invitó a comer algo, cosa que sucedía pocas veces, los tres alegremente salieron de ahí.

Desde la lejanía, un chico pelirrojo murmuraba cosas extrañas y se retorcía.

"Si...madre...Uzumaki Naruto probará mi existencia..." decía maniaticamente Gaara. Mientras los hermanos aterrados se dirigían con el su apartamento. En unos meses comenzaría la fase final. En esos meses, aparecería alguien muy importante.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno chicos, lamento la tardanza pero estuve enfermo y con varios dolores. Pero pude actualizar. El proximo capítulo será genial, no se lo pierdan. Recuerden mantenerse siempre al tanto en fanfiction y de las 5 pm para arriba actualizo. El siguiente capítulo será mas largo.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	9. El Sabio Pervertido

**BUENO CHICOS, NUEVO CAPITULO, ME ESMERE EN HACERLO LARGO. DISFRUTEN Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, TRATAREMOS DE LLEGAR A 55 EN LO POSIBLE, YA QUE HACE BASTANTE ES MI META.**

 **DISFRUTEN.**

 **EL SABIO PERVERTIDO, REVELACIONES Y FENIX**

Pasaron dos días desde que la segunda parte del Examen Chunin había terminado. Los tres genins decidieron separarse y cada uno entrenar por su lado, Naruto decidió darle unos pergaminos con jutsus dotton y algunas katas de taijutsu. Algunos ejercicios fisicos que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, para mantener su buena forma. Naruto había decidido ir con Kakashi pero recordaba lo que este le diría.

"Kakashi-sensei...me preguntaba si ¿podría entrenarme?" pregunto Naruto. Si bien Kakashi era un ninja muy bueno, y a pesar de que el rubio lo superase, el peli-plata tenía mucha experiencia en la lucha y tal vez supiera jutsus Raiton para enseñarle.

El ninja que copia se rascó el pelo incomodo.

"Ehh...Naruto, te conseguí un maestro personal" explicó Kakashi nerviosamente.

Naruto suspiro.

"Entiendo que entrené a Sasuke, da lo mismo...digame...¿quien es el maestro tan especial?" preguntó el jinchuriki.

Kakashi se sorprendió de que se diera cuenta, así que prosiguió.

"Tu sensei será Ebisu" dijo Kakashi riendo mentalmente.

El rubio sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza nuevamente, pero asintió.

"Ese idiota quedo inconsciente con mi..." pero no pudo continuar porque sintió una mano y un ninja con anteojos y algo ridículo.

"JEJE...Naruto no hay porque hablar de mas" comentó Ebisu.

"Bueno Naruto, nos vemos en la última fase del examen" avisó Kakashi desapareciendo en un shunshin de hojas. Naruto se río.

Ebisu miró detenidamente a Naruto, ese chico no parecía un demonio, sino un adolescente riendo por algo. Tal vez Konohamaru tuviera razón, quizas no fuera como pensaba el. Recordó cuando Ebisu le preguntaba si planeaba un ataque furtivo contra su abuelo para ser Hokage.

" _El jefe me dijo que no hay atajos para ser Hokage"_

El sensei de Konohamaru entendió que se refería a Naruto y de ahí en adelante tuvo una idea distinta de el. Finalmente decidió hablar.

"Naruto, ven" pidió Ebisu, el rubio asintió y lo siguió por la aldea. Recorrieron el lugar callados, ninguno quería sacar el tema y el portador del Rinnegan estaba aburrido, así que, como lo tenía planeado, pararon frente a las aguas termales.

"Ebisu-sensei, ¿usted sabe caminar sobre el agua?" inquirió Naruto, sonriendo en sus pensamientos.

"Hai, eso debe ser algo esencial en el mundo ninja ¿quieres que te enseñe?" preguntó decidido.

"Si no es molestia..."

"No, no lo es" afirmó "Sirve para tener un mejor control de chakra, así que te explicare como. Debes usar el flujo de chakra por tus pies. Pero es difícil, ya que al estar en agua, el contro cambia constantemente. No te frustres"

Naruto asintió sonriendo.

"Lo intentare"

Lentamente, Naruto comenzó a caminar sobre el agua, como si fuera algo de todos los días. De repente, se puso con un solo pie y luego con un dedo. La mandíbula de Ebisu creó un crater, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tranquilizarse. A el le había costado 5 meses dominarlo.

"Incre...increible" dijo asombrado Ebisu.

"Ebisu, tengo una apuesta. Si logró caminar sobre esa cascada..." comenzó Naruto y luego apostó "me dejas el día libre"

Esta vez el sensei de Konohamaru sonrió. Sabía que solo jounins experimentados lograban hacer eso.

"Adelante Naruto, si logras hacerlo, te dejare el día libre" contestó sonriendo. Era obvio, a pesar de que lo había sorprendido, trepar una cascada de siete metros y cinco de ancho, era complicado, habia que pensar en la gravedad, el flujo de chakra, controlar el peso corporal, era tener un buen equilibrio de uno mismo. El lograba mantenerse en pie unos segundos, mas era imposible.

El rubio camino por las aguas, que se movían rapidamente, pero el simplemente "patino" sobre las aguas, algo que no era muy dificil, simplemente manejar el flujo para adelante. Eso genero otra vez que la mandíbula de Ebisu se cayera al agua. Ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Luego llegó a la gran cascada. Naruto pusó un pie, y luego de unos segundos, este se quedo pegado, luego el otro, y finalmente empezo a correr y dar vueltas, entonces salto, dio un giro y queó con una mano en posicion horizontal. Para estos momentos, el sensei de Konohamaru se pellizcaba para ver si era verdad.

"Bueno...ya que lo vistes..." comenzó Naruto hasta que sintió que alguien le tiraba las rodillas.

"Naruto-sensei...enseñeme a hacer eso" rogó Ebisu.

El rubio sonrió.

"Lo siento, será imposible por hoy...tal vez en una semana" acordó Naruto sonriendo.

"Hai Naruto-sensei. Nos vemos entonces" aceptó Ebisu, y desapareció en un shunshin.

" **Vaya, realmente ese tipo es un idiota"** señaló Kurama.

"JAJAJA...si es algo idiota, pero Sandaime cree que sería un buen maestro para Konohamaru"

" **No me creó que los sensei cambien tanto, cuando Kushina era mi contenedor, tu padre y otros eran aterradores"** explicó.

Naruto asintió mentalmente y cortó la conexión.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Camino, se había librado de Ebisu, y ahora caminaba para las aguas termales en donde la gente se bañaba. Y si, ahí adentro se encontraba el Gamma Sennin. Este se encontraba vestido con sus tipícas prendas rojas que cubrían todo menos el pecho, que no se veía por la gran cantidad de pelo que tenía.

"JIJIJIJI" se reía sonrojado, mientras espiaba a las mujeres "con esto termino el prologo de mi libro"

"¡HOLA JIRAIYA-SAMA ¿QUE HACE ESPIANDO POR ACÁ?!" gritó y preguntó Naruto, mientras esperaba la reacción.

"¡Ahh!" gritó este algo asustado, jadeo y luego volvió a mirar hacia las mujeres. Ocultando el color rojo de su cara, al ser descubierto por un adolescente espiando. Para su suerte, ninguna de ellas había escuchado y más tarde volvería, antes tendría que hablar con el gaki "¿Qué quieres niño? Estoy haciendo un trabajo muy honesto"

"Espiar mujeres, para luego escribirlas en libros eroticos no es muy honesto" contestó Naruto riendo. Aunque sentía nostalgia, al ver nuevamente a su viejo maestro. Jiraiya se tornó de un violeta furioso.

"¡ESTE ES MI DESTINO NIÑO. EL SAPO MAS SABIO ME LO DIJO" gritó enojado.

Naruto respondió sin inmutarse.

"Aún asi, veo que disfruta su trabajo" contesto a carcajadas.

Jiraiya suspiró y desapareció en un shunshin. El rubio se concentró y pudo sentir su presencia a unos dos kilometros. El lo imitó y termino a su lado. El Sanin se sorprendió, era raro ver a un genin haciendo un shunshin. Solo un chico había hecho eso hace mucho tiempo, su antiguo aprendiz.

"Niño, es difícil hacier un shunshin, por el gasto de chakra, dime ¿como lo haces?"

"Soy un Uzumaki, y también un jinchuriki, las reservas no son un problema para mi" contestó como si nada Naruto.

Jiraiya quedo en shck, ya que eso significaba algo muy inquietante. Había estado hablando con el hijo de alumno Minato, con nada mas que Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko. Se sintió algo culpable, había crecido tanto, y el no lo recordaba. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, carácter salvaje y rostro igual que su madre Kushina, mientras que el rubio y ojos azules eran de Minato.

"Eh...yo...yo fui el sensei de tú padre. Minato Namikaze" contó Jiraiya.

"Eso lo sabía, pero estoy aquí para que me entrené" explicó Naruto mirando al sanin.

"Directo al grano como tu padre...no se si enseñarte..." acotó sonriendo.

"Que tal...si yo le doy una buena pelea usted me enseñara" dijo el rubio.

"No quiero ser arrogante, pero soy un sanin y tu eres genin" contestó arrogante.

"No se confie Ero-senin" refutó Naruto, aplicando el mote. Al oir esto el sanin tuvo un tic en su ceja, y una vena apareció en su frente.

"Si así lo quieres...Kuchiyose no jutsu" pronunció Jiraiya, mordiendose el pulgar y tirando la gota de sangre al suelo.

Luego de eso un gran sapo apareció, medía al menos 9 metros y 7 de ancho, era naranja y tenía un kimono con una katana.

"¿Que tal si mejor vamos a otro lado?" preguntó Naruto.

Jiraiya asintió y con una gran velocidad salieron de la aldea, el sanin sonreía mientras veía la velocidad del chico, y estaba seguro que eso no lo era todo. Divisó un campo y luego de unos minutos llegaron, el lugar estaba deshabitado y parecía seco. Abandonado.

"Con esto sera suficiente" declaró el peli-blanco.

Naruto se preparó, en su pasado el usaba el trato de los sapos, pero quería probar algo...

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" dijo Naruto, y se mordió el pulgar. Espero unos segundos, y desapareció, sorprendiendo a Jiraiya, quien sonrió y se sentó.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Ehh...¿donde estoy?" preguntó mirando para todos lados. El lugar era gigante, habían muchas rocas y el clima era perfecto para los animales, pero solo habían aves, un tanto extrañas. Eran grandes, con alas doradas, que dejaban un polvo dorado, sus picos eran azulados y elegantes, todas median 2 metros y tenían ojos azules. Una gran cantidad volaba en circunferencia, pero no parecian atacar. Solo sorprendidas.

Solo un clan había logrado hacer el contrato con ellas, para ellas, los demás humanos eran seres ambiciosos de poder, que las usaban como armas de guerra, y no pensaban en su bienestar. El rubio se sorprendió. Pero lentamente camino sobre el lugar rocoso. Vio una gran cueva, donde la cuidaban dos aves gigantescas. Naruto las miró.

"Vaya, vaya...un humano. Hace bastante no los veía pasar por aquí" habló el mas grande de una tonalidad violeta.

"Eh...me llamo Naruto. Hice el Kuchiyose no jutsu y aparecí acá" explicó Naruto.

"Entra entonces, humano" explicó el tipo.

El rubio asintió y entró en la cueva. Había mucha humedad y cada vez la cueva parecía agrandarse, así que Naruto no terminaba mas el camino, además de fijarse donde pisar. En un momento chocó contra algo duro y tanteo el lugar para sentirse seguro. Por las dudas no activaría el Rinnegan. Naruto sintió algo grumoso y al tocarlo, explotó, revelando una inmensa puerta. El rubio tocó dos veces y la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando a una ave mas grande, de pelaje azulado, que dejaba una esencia divina, tenía los ojos dorados, y medía alrededor de 13 metros de largo 4 de ancho. Era inmenso.

El ave lo miró.

"Hace mucho que no se veía un humano. Mi antepasado me advirtió sobre que algún día uno con el corazón puro y sin ambición llegaría. Lo puedo ver en ti" contó el ave. Con una mueca que no se entendía si era un a sonrisa "te molesta si te pregunto ¿de que clan eres?"

"Soy un Uzumaki" explicó. Haciendo sonreir al ave.

"Me lo supuse. Aún hay sobrevivientes de ese clan. El unico que merecía nuestros respetos. Notó en ti una gran concentración de un Uzumaki. Aunque...eres un mestizo. Sin embargo tienes mucho mas poder que cualquiera de ellos"

"Disculpe...¿como sabe todo eso?" preguntó el rubio.

"JAJAJA. Nosotros somos criaturas legendarias, saber eso es algo muy normal. En fin. Firma el contrato y podrás invocaros cuando quieras" explicó, luego le tendió un pergamino donde en una letra muy antigua explicaba la historia y algunos terminos

Historia de los Fenix

 _Los fenix somos criaturas legendarias, que existimos desde la época donde Rikudou Sennin aún luchaba con el Juubi. Eramos libres y vagabamos por todos los continentes, mostrando nuestra majestuosidad. Pero nuestra paz fue perturbada cuando los humanos empezaron a darnos caza o usarnos como simples herramientas. Desde ahí, nuestros antepasados tuvieron miedo y vinieron a habitar a esta isla._

 _Después de unos cuantos milenios, cuando empezaba la Guerra de Clanes, los Uzumakis, los cuales vivían pacificamente en Uzushiogakure demostraron tener un corazón limpio de ambiciones y nada mas querer la paz. Pero nuevamente fuimos atacados por tres aldeas, las cuales acabaron con la aldea, y tuvimos que quedarnos acá para siempre. Solo hicimos el contrato con algunos humanos mas, pero finalmente la gente de buen corazón fue extinguiendose._

 _Decidimos habitar acá, disfrutar del clima perfecto, y odiar a los humanos de una forma rara. Los fenix somos inmortales, cuando morimos nuestras cenizas renacen. Sin embargo, eso no significa no poder morir. Si nos acuchillan, o mas cosas, morimos. Pero los humanos, no rescataban eso, y pensaban que teniendo mas fenix, ellos automaticamente eran invencibles. Rapidamente nuestra población fue acortandose._

 _Ahora pasamos a dar terminos del contrato:_

 _No esta permitido atacar a su invocación._

 _No esta permitido abusar del poder otorgado._

 _No esta permitido darle ordenes al Fenix._

 _No esta permitido asesinar a quien se le plazca._

 _No esta permitido invocar por tonterias._

 _No esta permitido no respetar esto._

 _Firma con Sangre: Naruto Uzumaki_

El rubio trazó su nombre con sangre en el pergamino y un aura dorada lo rodeó. Sus ojos se volvieron azules dorados, el pelo rubio se mezclo con tonos anaranjados. En el hombro izquierdo tenía una pequeña cictriz de una ala.

"Buena suerte niño" dijo el tipo y Naruto desapareció. Le tardó un par de segundo darse cuenta que estaba volando. Había vuelto al lugar de antes, pero esta vez se hallaba en el lomo del fenix.

"¡WOW!" gritó asombrado Naruto, lentamente se fue parando. Mientras veía que el sanin hacia lo mismo. Este parecía sorpendido, y que decir del sapo que tenía abajo. Este miraba de alguna forma nostalgico al fenix.

" _JEJE...VEO QUE TE GUSTA VOLAR NARUTO-KUN" dijo una voz en su mente._

" _Vaya, puedes comunicarte telepaticamente"_

" _Si, desde ese contrato nos podemos comunicar" explicó._

" _¿Cuál es tu nombre?" inquirió el rubio._

" _Soy Kaazaru" contestó asombrado. El pensaba que los humanos eran seres irrespetuosos. Pero este chico demostraba lo contrario._

Naruto prestó atención a como era el fenix. Se dio cuenta de que era magnifico. Igual que el de la cueva o más grande. Sus alas parecian puntiagudas.

Finalmente paró de girar y bajaron frente al sapo.

"Gaki, realmente me has sorprendidó. Pensé que invocarias otra cosa" comentó Jiraiya.

"Gracias. Ahora preparaté, cuando te derrotemos, me entrenaras" ordenó Naruto. El sabio sonrió y se preparó esperando que venga el fenix. Pero no se espero que vaya a una velocidad increible. El rubio que antes habia sido advertido de mantenerse con el flujo de chakra en su espalda, solo se sintió algo asombrado, y cuando quedó frente a Jiraiya le dio una fuerte patada en la mandíbula.

"Maldición...Argghh...sin duda es muy rapido, tengo que idear otra forma" se dijo a si mismo Jiraiya enojado de no haber logrado esquivar la patada "Te arrepentiras gaki"

Esta vez Jiraiya se lanzó con mucha potencia hacia Naruto, pero este no por nada era el hijo del Rayo Amarrilllo de Konoha y no le costó esquivar el golpe. Tomaron vuelo nuevamentey Naruto nuevamente se posiciono.

Mientras tanto, el sanin miraba desde abajo, preguntandose cual sería el siguiente movimiento que tenía pensado. Naruto era una caja de sorpresas, y el se había dado cuenta desde que lo conoció. Jiraiya entonces decidió preparse, no iba a dejarse vencer, pero si algo haría, era entrenarlo. Sin duda sería mas temido que su padre.

" _¡Ya Kaazaru!"_ exclamó telepaticamente Naruto y el fenix fue contra el sanin.

"¡Hyoton: Koori no nageru!" pronunció Naruto, Jiraiya paró de moverse, sorprendido. Podía usar el elemento hielo...

Al instante dos lanzas hechas de hielo se formaron las palmas de Naruto. Median 2 metros y Naruto las lanzó contra el sanin quien a duras pudo evitarlas, ya que iban con mucha rapidez. El rubio hizo el sello del tigre y las armas que había tirado recien, se transformo en hielo puro, congelando las piernas y pies con el suelo, sin moverse, incluso poniendo chakra katon. Lo mismo paso con el sapo.

"Maldición" dijo furioso.

"Raiton: Raiken" pronunció Naruto. El fenix dio un giro, dejando en posición horizontal a Naruto y este con el puño cargado de chakra Raiton, le dio en la mandíbula, mandandolo a volar contra los arboles, los cuales se partieron, unos 20 y finalmente el ultimo resistió, cayendo en la zona mas rocosa. El Fenix le había dado con la ala, y también lo había dirigido a Jiraiya.

El fenix lo condujo hacia esa zona. Jiraiya se hallaba en el suelo sangrando por la comisura de los labios y en el suelo, tenía al menos 3 huesos rotos. Algo que le recordó de alguna forma a Tsunade. Finalmente logró pararse.

"Lo lamentaras" dijo. El sapo, quien había sido congelado también volvió aparecer "Ataca" ordenó Jiraiya.

El sapo saltó con katana en sus manos y fue contra ellos, pero Kaazaru detuvo el arma con su ala, que bajo la luz del sol parecía brillar, entonces la espada se partió en dos.

" _Rafaga Legendaria del Fenix"_ dijo el Fenix, aunque Naruto se lo había dicho telepaticamente, simplemente las habilidades se le venian a la cabeza. Un poderosa rafaga de color dorado arrastro a el sapo y su invocador, chocando contra un monton de arboles y terminar contra una roca. El sapo explotó en humo.

Naruto saltó de fenix y uso la Katana Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Posición Final" dijo el rubio y termino con la espada en un punto clave de la gargante, en la vene que transportaba la vena al cerebro, y la forma mas simple de cortar cabezas.

"Eh, eh, me rindo. Sin duda ese fenix tuyo es genial..."

Al oir esto el fenix sonrió y se sentó.

"Pero, usaste el Hyoton y mas habilidades. Me parece que serás mi alumno. Naruto. Pero me deberas llamar sensei"

"Como diga, Ero-sennin" contestó Naruto, creando un tic en el ojo.

El sanin suspiró.

"Lo has hecho bien Kaazaru, tienes un merecido descanso. Nos vemos en algun momento, amigo" dijo Naruto. El fenix asintió y desapareció.

"Bueno. Tienes excelente control de chakra. Te enseñare algunos jutsus de defensa. Pero dime...¿a que elementos eres afin?" preguntó Jiraiya el Galante.

"Soy afin a los cinco elementos, mas el Hyoton, cree uno mezcla de Fuuton y Raiton, el RaiFuuton..."

"¿Queeee?" preguntó asombrado, mientra hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para que la mandíbula no se le caiga.

"Si, estuve años fusionandolos. Ahora estoy tratando de hacer el Mokuton y el Yoton" explicó Naruto, mientras Jiraiya se reía entre dientes.

"Te creo lo del elemento que creaste, pero el Mokuton es imposible, y el Yoton cuesta muchisimo" contestó Jiraiya viendo la ignorancia del chico.

"Como dijiste. Es imposible. Ni siquiera Senju Tsunade logró usar el Mokuton" dijo esceptico el sanin.

"Si, hay una forma. El Mokuton se obtiene fusionando dos elementos, el Suiton, Dotton. La energia de mi cuerpo es mas que nada Yang, al tener el Nueve Colas este se multiplica, y es más facil crearlo, aún sigo intentandolo" explicó Naruto.

"Pero, aunque tengas eso, combinar los elementos es muy difícil, te podrias hacer viejo para dominarlo"

"Hashirama no era un dios. Era un prodigio. El logró dominar el Mokuton al utilizar los clones de sombra. Si trabajas con ellos tu trabajo es más facil. Mirame. ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" al instante unos 300 clones aparecieron "trabajen en fusionar los elementos Suiton, Dotton y el Yang"

Jiraiya quedó plasmado. No creía que el chico supiera eso. Era un secreto que pocos sabían, ya que si todos supieran eso, los jinchurikis, o los que tuvieran mas reservas de chakra, serían muy poderosos. Y muchos al intentarlo moririan. El sanin asintió.

"Bueno Naruto. Hoy nos tomaremos el día. Mañana te daré una rutina y practicaremos. Ven, tengo un lugar donde podemos estar" comentó.

Naruto sonrió y siguió a su maestro. Estaba feliz, todo volvía a ser como antes. Extrañaba mucho a Ero-senin y le contaría sobre el Rinnegan y su pasado. Tal vez el sanin entendiera.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El jinchuriki se levantó de la cama, se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento, las cuales eran las tipícas. Jiraiya se había levantado algo mas temprano, por lo tanto estaba duchandose. Como el cuarto era pequeño, ambos desayunaron en el comedor del hotel. Naruto gastó rapidamente el dinero que Jiraiya le había robado en el desayuno, con la excusa de empezar bien la mañana era vital para estar fuerte y el sanin no se negó ya que antes le decia lo mismo a Minato.

"¿Que me enseñaras Ero-senin?" preguntó Naruto, mientras estiraba los músculos.

"Bueno, primero lo que te voy a dar, es increiblemente raro, son Sellos de Gravedad Aumentados" explicó Jiraiya "son diferentes a los que ya has visto"

"¿Para que sirven? Recuerdo queres usar los sellos anteriormente pero eran costosos, y al ser el jinchuriki del kyubi no me lo vendieron" preguntó el chico.

Nuevamente Jiraiya cerró los puños enojado de que su ahijado no sea tratado como una persona. El sanin le tendió unas muñequeras.

"Ahora solo usa el flujo de chakra dentro de ellas" guió.

Naruto asintió y moldeó chakra en ese lugar. Lentamente las muñequeras se adentraron en su cuerpo y el jinchuriki cayó al suelo, golpeandose la cabeza.

"¡IDIOTA, PODRÍA HABERME AVISADO QUE OCURRIRÍA!" gritó el rubio furioso, que no se podía levantar.

"JAJAJA, lo siento...lo siento...quería ver tu reaccion...kam" decía Jiraiya a las carcajadas, mientras Naruto murmuraba sobre estúpidos viejos pervertidos.

El rubio con esfuerzo logró ponerse de rodillas y sostenerse.

"Tendrás que hacerlo con chakra, la gravedad esta aumentada por 100" declaró sonriente. "Además si quieres caminar mejor tendrás que hacerlo con chakra, esto mejorara tu control, velocidad y salto. Luego en el examen, si es necesario que lo hagas, desactivaras tu sellos con el sello del tigre"

Naruto asintió con esfuerzo y canalizando chakra logró pararse, pero cuando la soltó cayo nuevamente al suelo.

"Te entrenaré cuando logres darme un golpe con eso" dijo.

El rubio asintió, la vez pasada, no se los había dado, tal vez pensado que sería una técnica muy difícil para él.

"Dame tres semanas dattebayo"

"Bien. Nos volveremos a ver en tres semanas ya sabes donde encontrar" acordó moviendo sus cejas pervertidamente.

"Hai, Ero-senin" afirmó.

Jiraiya desapreció en un shunshin, mientras que Naruto empezaba a convocar clones, algunos explotaban por los golpes, mientras que algunos se sostenian y se adecuaban al paso. Solo cien quedaron en pie.

"Bien, haremos unas trescientos de brazos y cinco series de cincuenta abdominales para acomodarnos al peso luego de hacerlo empearemos a trotar lentamente. Si nos cuesta mucho lo haremos de otra forma. ¡YA!" dio la orden, y todos comenzaron.

Al principio se les dificulto un poco hacer las flexiones y varios explotaron, pero luego de un largo tiempo, Naruto y sus clones lograron hacer las tareas, quedando cuarenta nada mas. El rubio los disolvio algo desilusionado.

"Lo intentaremos mejor mañana"

 **Primera Semana**

La primera semana fue la mas complicada, pero ya podían correr con algo de velocidad, sin explotar, sin embargo los clones tuvieron que hacer varios ejercicios antes, ya que Naruto sabía que para el podría ser una sobrecarga sentir a todos los clones adoloridos. Realmente se daba cuenta que el esfuerzo valía la pena. Si iba corriendo normalmente, estaba seguro que cuando quitara los sellos su velocidad sería esplendida, Naruto había hecho con ganas este ejercicio, estaba seguro que lo necesitaría contra Gaara u otro enemigo.

Había entrenado mucho Kenjutsu, y había visto unas cuantas katas de taijutsu Uzumaki mientras buscaba algo útil en la Mansión Namikaze. Ahí había encontrado varias cosas y el se dio cuenta que no había pocas sino muchas katas. Luego de estudiarlas y darse cuenta que era demasiado letal, había decidido crear un estilo más para usarlo contra compañeros.

 **Segunda Semana**

En esta los clones se habían adaptado al peso y ya lo controlaban, no como si fuera de todos los días, sin embargo podían correr a grandes velocidades, casi como las de antes, podía dar saltos bastantes altos, en fin, en otras palabras podía hacer cosas normales. Había entrenado con sus katas de taijutsu, ya que quería ver que tan rapido y flexible se había hecho.

Había practicado su ninjutsu para no dejarlo al descubierto, su Rasengan era increible, por no decir, su Rasengan mezclado con Raiton era fatal, su Hyoton era increible, Naruto estaba seguro que solo le faltaba un poco mas y el Yoton sería suyo, además pensaba que al Mokuton le quedaban unos pasos mas.

 **Tercera Semana**

Finalmente había llegado la tercera semana y ya lograba caminar sobre los arboles, correr a super velocidad, hacer flexiones como si nada, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a esa gravedad, era como no llevar nada. Incluso saltaba mas alto que antes, eso que no se había sacado los sellos de gravedad. Lo unico que le faltaba era caminar sobre el agua, estaba seguro que sería realmente difícil.

El rubio se saco sus vestimentas y puso un pie sobre el agua, empezó con el flujo de chakra, y luego con el otro pie. Esta vez por las dudas estuvo un buen rato fortificando su flujo y mantenimiento, ya que de todas formas podría caer al agua. Entró a las aguas y al segundo se fue bajo el agua. A lo mas profundo. Si seguía así, nunca mas podría salir si no sacaba los sellos, pero decidio dejarlo como una sorpresa.

Debía pensar una forma, no tenía aire infinito y a Kurama no le gustaría estar sacando agua de sus sistema hasta que el muera. Trato de impulsarse con los brazos pero fue en vano. Luego saltar, pero no era suficiente, estaba a mucha profundidad y era demasiado. Finalmente tocó tierra. Luego miró hacia arriba, el sol asomaba, por lo tanto, no era mucha profundidad. Pensó en algun jutsu, pero ninguno servía. Solo tenía una idea que era algo arriesgada ya que estaría gastando demasiada energía y chakra, pero era la unica forma. Meditó unos minutos y el agua a su alrededor empezó a girar bruscamente, como un torbellino, era como un huracan de agua. Lo que había hecho era que el chakra futton sea liberado formando con aire una especie de remolino. Sintió como las plantas de sus pies dejaban empezaban a levantarse y como el remolino de agua lo iba llevando lentamente. Había sido una buena idea girar el agua mediante viento, creando una corriente que lo iba levantando. Luego de unos minutos su cabeza salió del agua y fue corriendo hacia el suelo. Mientras respiraba agitadamente. El agua termal era realmente profunda. No por nada esta era para adultos.

" **Te das cuenta que podrías haberte impulsado con el Shinra Tensei ¿no?"** preguntó Kurama desde su interior a carcajadas.

"Como...como lo pude olvidar" decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con el suelo "como pude ser tan idiota"

" **Aún así lo hiciste bien"**

"Y tú...¿porque mierda no me lo dijiste?" preguntó furioso Naruto.

" **No preguntaste"** contestó sonriendo.

El rubio suspiro y fue hacia afuera, creo unos cincuenta clones para que lo practicaran.

"Debo ir lo más rápido posible, Ero-senin debe saber que logré alcanzar mi velocidad actual" se dijo Naruto y desapareció. Entró a las aguas y en unos segundos encontró la presencia de Jiraiya.

"JEJEJE...Oh si. Tengo el capítulo cinco terminado" comentaba.

"EJEM...Jiraiya-sensei, logré dominar los Sellos"

El mencionado se dio vuelta sonriente. Ambos pensando lo mismo desaparecieron en un shunshin.

"Bueno chico, volvemos a la misma de antes, veamos si logras darme un golpe" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió

Así ambos empezaron. Jiraiya se dio cuenta que Naruto lo había dominado. La velocidad de este era igual de rapida, ambos luchaban pero Naruto no quería gastar todas sus energías.

"Vamos gaki, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?" preguntó riendose.

"Pués mira esto: Oiroke no jutsu" pronunció el rubio. Al instante se transformo en una bella mujer, solo que desnuda "Jiraiya-sama..." dijo esta.

"¡AHHH!" exclamó el mencionado con una super hemorragia nasal "maldito gaki, esa técnica vencería a cualquier pervertido"

Al instante Naruto corrió y sin darle tiempo a Jiraiya de hacer un miserable Kawarimi le dio un golpe en la mandíbula.

"Yo, gané" proclamó Naruto sonriente, mientras ayudaba a un atontado Jiraiya.

"Si...lo hiciste" aceptó Jiraiya, pensando en ese bello cuerpo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Finalmente Jiraiya se despertó esperando a la hermosa tipa, pero solo se encontró con el gaki.

"Ahh...maldito niño, tuviste suerte de que sea el pervertido mas grande del mundo" dijo algo furioso.

"Ero-sennin, en unos días comienza el examen y debo apurarme, así que me estoy por ir. Le agradezco el entrenamiento pero era necesario. El kuchiyose y los sellos me serán de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo tengo algo que revelar"

"¿Que es gaki?" preguntó el sanin.

"Esto" contestó, mostrando su Rinnegan. Luego le explicó su pasado, de donde venía, su encuentro con Rikudou y sus planes para el futuro, cabe decir que en todo momento Jiraiya prestó atención. Más cuando le dijo la gran cantidad de técnicas que sabía. No dijo nada sobre la Katana Uzumaki, que sabía el Rasengan y el Hiraishin. Si se lo había contado a el, era porque fue su segunda figura paterna y en quien mas confiaba después de Sandaime e Hinata "...eso es todo" terminó Naruto.

El Gamma Sennin sin embargo, se largó a llorar y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se encargaría de no perderlo nunca mas, le había fallado la primera vez, dos veces y Minato no lo perdonaría mas. Mientras lo abrazaba miró al cielo y sonrió.

"Vas a ver Minato...no romperé mi promesa"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Acá termina el cap, lamento que sea tan corto, pero quiero reviews para el próximo. En el siguiente Naruto ayudara a Anko y comenzara la ultima fase del examen. No es tan largo ya que tengo que hacerlo rápido, es unas palabras mas largas, pero les juro que el próximo será largo ya que tendrá mas peleas.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	10. Hinata Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki

**Antes que lean, les pido si logramos llegar a 60 o 58, llegar a 100 es una meta que me propuse hace siglos con este fic. Sin mas, disfruten la lectura.**

 **HINATA HYUUGA VS NARUTO UZUMAKI Y COMIENZO DE LA INVASIÓN**

El rubio salió del Hotel donde habpia estado con Jiraiya. Metió su ropa en algunos sellos de almacenamiento y se despidió del Gamma Sennin. Una vez alejado del hombre, se aseguro de no sentir su presencia y se desapareció, había marcado su apartamento en Konoha, antes de irse, y en todos los lugares de la aldea.

Naruto se materializó. Abrió la puerta y empezó a acomodar las cosas por doquier, mañana era el gran día. El jinchuriki preparó la ropa que usaría mañana, había aprendido como sacar los sellos de gravedad, y sentía mucha ansiedad de hacerlo, pero, sabía que arruinaría la sorpresa. Y el rubio tenía grandes proyectos. Entre ellos usar el Mokuton en el estadio, quería ver la cara de Orochimaru, los dos kages y todos los demás al saber que podía usar la habilidad que solo Hashirama Senju, pero sobre todo no se perdería de la maldita momia de Danzo. Luego de tener su apartamento, ropa y todo listo se fue.

 _Konoha-El Bosque Prohibido_

Un rubio se hallaba practicando con 800 clones fusionar los elementos, el original meditaba mientras analizaba las posibilidades en el Examen. Hinata era una diosa en los senbos, y el elemento agua. Incluso podría igualar a Tobirama Senju en ese control. Con el tiempo ella había modificado su estilo Juuken, y creado otro, mas letal, pero eficaz. Uno que no dejaba ninguna abertura y podría ser muy peligroso. Naruto tenía varias formas de atraparla. El problema es que ella lo conocía mucho, sabía sus puntos debiles, además de que ella fue una de las primeras en conocer su Hiraishin, y no dudaba que lo usaría en su contra. Debía tener algun plan. No por nada era una de las mejores kunoichis que el había conocido, una verdadera shinobi, algo que Sakura debería idolatrar, en vez de a Sasuke. Pero volviendo al tema, había venido por dos razones. La primera, hablar con Anko, que según muchos, habitaba acá, por eso era una kunoichi muy temida en Konoha. Y la segunda, fue para probar el Mokuton contra algun monstruo.

"¡JEFE, LO LOGRAMOS!" exclamó un clon feliz. Otros lo imitaron mas tarde, Naruto esperó unos minutos y finalmente los disolvió. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza se formó en su cabeza, esta le dolía, sentir 800 clones con mucha información, había causado una pequeña jaqueca. Luego hizo unas posiciones de manos y un pergamino apareció. Este lo había obtenido, mientras ideaba varias técnicas, pero primero probaría una que le había visto hacer a un Anbu. La primera vez que lo vio, se sorprendió, pensó que era un Senju, pero luego de ir con Sandaime, este le dijo que era un Anbu que había sido secuestrado de niño y le había implantado el ADN de Hashirama.

Decidió ir en busca de algo, hizo largos trayectos y finalmente termino en una rama angosta. Se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un árbol de diez metros, pero al acercarse, notó que no era una rama, sino una gigantesca serpiente de 10 metros de altura y dos de ancho. Al verla no pudo evitar sentir un odio terrible. La increible serpiente, gruesa con manchas en su escamoso cuerpo siseó y otras cayeron hacia el. Eran igual, solo que un poco mas altas.

"Asi que pides refuerzos, no tengo ningun problema, acabare con las tres. Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu de la Zarza Asfixiante" al instante de pronunciar eso sus brazos se transformaron en pilares de madera. Estos se lanzaron por las tres serpientes, y las atrapó a todas en un mismo pilar, del que seguian creciendo varios. Finalmente terminaron muertas, debido a la presión que ejercía sobre sus gargantas.

El rubio suspiró y sonrió, realmente tenía un buen dominio de tal técnica. Finalmente activo el dominio del Rinnegan, uso el Shinra Tenshin, destruyendo todos los arboles al mismo tiempo, pasaron unos segundos y todo quedo destruido, excepto unos kilometros, donde todo volvía a estar normal.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Elemento Madera: Jutsu secreto de tierra: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles)" dijo Naruto, y al segundo todos los arboles destruidos, de repente empezaron a florecer miles de arboles, obviamente mejores y perfectos. Sintió una presencia. La había sentido hac bastante, cuando había llegado, pero como no estaba cerca, no se había equivocado. Pero el Rinnegan tenía la cualidad de cambiar el chakra, haciendolo mas poderoso. Por eso cuando sintió la presencia ya era tarde y esquivo una kunai, al segundo tuvo miedo de que lo hubieran descubierto.

"Hey, tú, ¿que haces en este bosque?" preguntó una voz femenina.

"Entrenando" contestó secamente, y luego de hacer unos sellos de manos, la mujer cayó al suelo, paralizada, al darse cuenta que estaba vulnerable a cualquier monstruo y a esa persona, se sintió atemorizada e intento moverse.

"Tranquila, Anko, solo estoy para ayudar" explicó Naruto, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

"Maldito, sueltame" gruño ella "No me toques"

Naruto sacó la chaqueta que ella llevaba y cortó la parte de su ropa, que cubría el sello maldito. La mujer al ver por donde iba empezo a llorar, pensando en que iba a ser violada.

"Tranquila, te ayudare" siguió Naruto, mientras se concentraba y activaba el Rinnegan, que había sido desactivado con anterioridad. Anko abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca había visto ese dojutsu, y realmente quedó impactada.

Luego hizo unas posiciones de manos, que no acababan mas.

"Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Liberación del Sello Maldito del Cielo" pronunció el rubio, tocando el sello. La mujer gritó y sintió un dolor. ¿Había una posibilidad de que este hombre liberara esa maldición? Si eso era posible, estaría agradeciendo eternamente. Luego de unos minutos, Naruto sacó su brazo de donde estaba la marca, y la mujer dejo de gritar.

"¿No esta...no esta mas?" preguntó Anko. Tocandose donde estaba su marca. Al no sentir esa maldad y perversión, unas lagrimas brotaron.

"No, me costó perfeccionarlo. Te recomiendo dormir" respondió el chico.

"Muchas gracias, de verdad, gracias. Muchas veces no podía dormir, me sentía mal, ahora podré estar tranquila. ¿Como te lo puedo agradecer?" preguntó la joven.

"No le cuentes a nadie mi dojutsu, y no tendrás que hacer nada" prometió el chico "¿Viste algo antes de atacarme?"

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

"No, estaba entrenando y por salir de caza, cuando sentí tu presencia, pensé que era alguien que venía a morir o a molestar, de ambas formas, iba a salir muerto. Así que cuando llegué, te encontré a ti respirando agitadamente, esta vez no te voy a preguntar nada, pero algun día voy a hacerlo algo" explicó Anko.

"Soy un ninja Uzumaki, seguro me conoceras, estuve en el Examen, sin embargo, no vayas contando por ahí. Debo irme. Mañana empezara el examen y debo dormir. Lo unico que vine hacer acá fue a quitarte el sello que la maldita serpiente te puso" explicó Naruto, exceptuando el entrenamiento del Mokuton "si te encuentras el cadaver de tres serpientes gigantes, fue para defenderme, mañana tendré las finales, me sirvió como entrenamiento"

La mujer asintió y no preguntó mas. Estaba agradecido eternamente con el, y haría cualquier cosa, con tal de ayudarle. Ese chico era muy interesante. Naruto asintió y desapareció.

Mas tarde visitaría el lugar donde se había encontrado con el, y se sorprendería al ver las extrañas posiciones en que murieron las serpientes.

 _Konoha-Apartamento de Naruto-Día de la Invasión_

El rubio se despertó feliz, se vistió con su tipíca vestimaneta, pantalones con la venda Anbu, su mascara estilo Kakashi, con una vestimenta comoda, azul marino, con un chaleco resistente contra varios ataques.

Hace bastante esperaba este día, había planificado varias veces, convencer a Gaara de muchas formas, además de vencerlo, ya que esta vez, cuando vean el Mokuton, sabía que Orochimaru daría la orden de esperar mas, para presenciar la pelea de el contra Sasuke.

Encontró unos cuantos sellos para mantener al bijuu de Gaara tranquilo, y que este pueda volver a dormir, ya que el sello que tenía era perjudicial para su salud. Si el jinchuriki se había mantenido vivo era por su bijuu, ya que tantas horas de insomnio, hubieran matado a cualquier persona.

Desayunó saludablemente, agarro un porta shuriken y 5 kunais. También dos bombas de humo, que había perfeccionado y el Byakugan era inservible contra esas bombas. Estaba preparado, confiaba en que ganaría los Examenes Chuunin, así que desapareció en Shunshin.

"¡HOLA VIEJO HOKAGE!" saludó Naruto, asustando a Hiruzen.

"Ah, Naruto casi me matas del susto" dijo enojado, mientras jadeaba.

"Lo siento, era necesario, ¿has preparado todo para la invasión?" preguntó Naruto.

"Si, ayer Jiraiya vino, porque lo llamé, y al ser un maestro en fuuinjutsu, pusimos unas barreras que cubren los lugares importantes de la aldea" comentó.

" _Así que el pervertido está. Supongo que se quedara para los Examenes Chunin"_

"Fue bueno que haya escuchado los planes de Danzo, mientras entrenaba"

El Hokage asintió. Esa era la excusa que había dado Naruto, mientras entrenaba arduamente en el Bosque Prohibido, sintió dos presencias de Chakra, suprimió la suya y se ocultó con un camuflaje, ninguno de los dos se percató de que hubiera alguien espieandolos. Entonces escucho que Danzo hablaba sobre una invasión a la Aldea en los Examenes Chuunins. No descubrió quien era, así que culpó a la momia con propositos. El sabía que Danzo no se había reunido, como esto se repetía, había mentido de una forma que Sandaime no sospeche.

Pero no podian expulsar a Danzo, ya que no tenía testigos, y Naruto podía ser acusado de Espia, y no como testigo.

"Debo irme, Hina-chan debe esperarme" avisó Naruto y desapareció.

" _Como has crecido Naruto, me siento muy orgulloso"_

 _Konoha-Estadio de los Examenes Chuunin_

El rubio llegó al Estadio, y entró por la parte de Participantes. Se hallaban los tres ninjas de Sunagakure, Shino, Sasuke aún no llegaba, Hinata estaba algo atrás, conversando con Temari. Al verlo llegar se levanto sonriendo, y le dió un beso.

Temari la miró celosa, con un leve sonrojo, mientras Kankuro maldecía al rubio. Gaara no se inmuto y volvió con su posición maniaca. Shino con su tipíca vestimenta que cubría gran parte de su cabeza, y los anteojos negros, caracteristicos en el.

Shikamaru estaba en una esquina, sentado, analizando a Temari, con la que lucharía. Era rapida y agil, el, debía usar sabiamente su chakra, o lo lamentaría. Mientras pasaba esto, ideaba una táctica.

"Hola chicos" saludó Naruto, los mencionados contestaron el saludo con la cabeza "¿Hay mucha gente afuera?"

Salió afuera un minuto y se escucharon exclamaciones. Como la primera vez, se sorprendió con la inmensidad. Sentados en los palcos principales estaban Orochimaru y en el otro lado el Hokage. También había unos Anbus al costado, vigilando todo atentamente. Sintió la presencia de Orochimaru, pero solo pudo apretar los puños. Estaban los Daymios en otro palco, que estaban protegidos. Luego en las gradas, que serían gigantescas, se hallaban los civiles, mirando todo.

Un chillido a la lejanía lo hizo darse cuenta que Sakura había notado algo.

"¡Kyaaaa! ¡Sasuke-kun!" gritaba la peli-chicle. Naruto sintió pena por las personas a su alrededor, debian haber quedado sin timpanos.

Mas al costado divisó a los jounins, entre ellos, Baki, Kurenai y Asuma que miraban a sus alumnos, el primero serio, esperando la señal, y la ultima reía por algo que había contado Asuma, para que luego ambos sonrían a sus genins. Su amiga Sakura, estaba al lado de Ino, y Kiba apartado apretando los dientes. El Inuzuka había terminado su recuperación, rápidamente, gracias al ninjutsu curativo, pero

odiaba a Naruto.

El rubio se concentro y sintió la presencia de Jiraiya. Sonrió al saber que había visto todo, y se preguntó si había estado la vez pasada. No, si hubiera estado, hubiera ayudado a Hiruzen de no morir, pero ahora, el lo evitaría, había marcado el lugar con el sello shiki, así que podría salvarlo o eso esperaba.

" _Yo debería estar ahí"_ eran sus pensamientos.

Entonces un silencio cubrió el estadio, ya que Hokage hizo un jutsu, movió sus dedos y empezó a hablar, cosa que se escucho bien, ya que uso un jutsu de amplificación.

"¡Atención! ¡A partir de ahora comienza la Fase Final de los Examenes Chuunin, espero que la Voluntad de Fuego los guie por el buen camino y sean buenos chuunins!" gritó el viejo Kage.

Gekko apareció en el estadio, entonces llamó a los participantes.

"Bueno somos ocho participantes, pero falta uno. La primera pelea será Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Hinata, así que le daremos tiempo a Uchiha Sasuke. Si llega a retrasar su combate, se lo considerar descalificado y ganara Gaara. Ahora los mencionados quedense, y los que no, vuelvan a donde estaban antes" explicó.

Todos asintieron, Naruto e Hinata tomaron una distancia de 10 metros, los demás se alejaron, dejando a los dos genins solos.

"Este combate estara bueno ¿verdad?" preguntó Kurenai sonriendo.

"Si, quiero ver cuanto mejoró Naruto este mes" contestó sonriendo Asuma "Ven un minuto" 

Una vez que la kunoichi estuvo cerca, Asuma le contó su apuesta. Si ganaba Naruto, ella y el saldrian juntos en una cita, pero si el perdía, dejaría el cigarrillo. Lo que no sabía Kurenai, era lo fuerte que se había hecho Hinata.

" _Espero que den lo mejor"_ pensó el jounin.

"¡HAJIME!" exclamó Gekko, mientras saltaba, dejando a los dos ninjas libres.

Ambos sonrieron, y sin esperar, atacaron. El rubio empezó sacando sus kunai, lanzó las dos contra la chica, las esquivó sin dificultad, cosa que no sorprendió al rubio. Luego busco un buen angulo y siguió con las Shurikens. Tenía que dar un buen expectaculo, y sacarse lo pesado. Finalment ambos terminaron de tirar su arsenal y se enfrascaron en una lucha de taijutsu.

Cada uno por su lado, atacando sin cesar. El taijutsu de Naruto era brutal, pero Hinata sabía de que trataba, así que estaba muy igualado el combate.

"Kitsune no sutairu (Estilo Zorro)" mencionó Naruto, y se lanzó contra ella. Ese estilo había venido prácticando varias veces, con Kurama, y era uno de los mejores. Se trataba de dar golpes de forma fluida, rapida y eficaz. Era muy buena ofensivamente, y también como defensa, no tardó mucho hasta que el rubio le dio una Fokkusukikku (Patada del Zorro) en el estomago, y la había mandado contra el suelo, pero la chica se paró rapidamente.

"Has mejorado, Hina-chan, me cuesta demasiado darte un golpe" afirmó Naruto. Ella se sonrojó.

"Gracias...Naruto-kun" contestó.

Así siguió la pelea, se podía decir que en taijutsu, Naruto mantenía la ventaja, había dado mas golpes, y no había recibido ninguno, gracias al Estilo Zorro, que le permitía moverse rapidamente, y era costoso acestarle un golpe. Naruto se pregunto, que grave sería si se quitaba los sellos.

Finalmente ambos terminaron con un puño en el rostro, y se impulsaron hacia atrás. Hinata jadeó un poco, pero Naruto, estaba como nuevo. El rubio volvió al ataque, giro, lanzó una patada hacia la cabeza pero la chica colocó su mano en el lugar, cubriendose del golpe, aunque el impulso fue tan fuerte que cayó en el suelo, nuevamente saltó, y se alejó unos metros.

"Washisutairu (Estilo Aguila)" pronunció Hinata, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

"¿Qué es ese estilo?" preguntó el rubio.

"Te presento mi nuevo estilo" dio como unica respuesta ella, acto seguido, saltó muy alto. El rubio espero su regreso, pero este nunca ocurrió, la Hyuuga se mantenía firmemente en el aire, mientras las personas quedaban impactadas, y gritaban de asombro.

Hiashi, que miraba todo desde un palco, se enojo, y pensó en gritarle, pero tuvo cuidado con la compostura y se sentó. Su hija, quien siempre había demostrado ser mas debil que Hanabi, su hermana pequeña. Esta estaba con estrellas en los ojos, y miraba a su hermana, quien sonreía desde arriba, había conseguido la atención de su padre, quien se sorprendió cuando venció a Neji. Iba a ver que jamás tuvo que tratarla mal.

Los dos Kages, miraban con asombró la escena, Hiruzen solo abría la boca, y Orochimaru lo disimulaba bastante bien. Simplemente tenía los ojos abiertos, bastante sorprendido. Hasta ahí, había pensado que la Heredera Hyuuga era una idiota, debil. Pero les estaba mostrando lo contrario. Naruto solo sonrió, ella le había contado a el sobre que haría en los Examenes, el también le había advertido sobre la invasión. Tenian todo planificado desde hace años.

"Dotton: Doryu Taiga" dijo Naruto. En la arena apareció un gigantesco charco de lodo, este se iba extendiendo, hasta que llegó a Hinata, esta saltó.

"Doton: Doryuundai" siguió el rubio y un dragon de lodo emergió, este era gigantesco, y giraba en torno a la chica aguila, la cual se movía. De repente, empezo a volar, tirando bolas de lodo, que cuando caían perforaban la tierra, dejando un crater, la Hyuuga esquivó, pero Naruto hizo unos sellos y el lodo se aumento, siguiendola, finalmente el lodo la agarró y el dragón parecía ir a darle el golpe, pero uso lo mismo que Neji y desvió los ataques, logró liberarse.

"Naruto-kun, no me has dejado mostrar mi taijutsu, ya veras" masculló la chica. Hinata levanto vuelo, y juro verle alas, luego ella saltó hacia el. Lo que estaba usando, era el aire con chakra futton, que formaba unas alas y la impulsaba. Naruto tuvo que admitir que la vista era hermosa, Hinata era una diosa, sus labios finos sonreian y su piel fina con el sol hacia juego.

Ella se abalanzó sobre el.

"Igurukuru" dijo ella, y a una velocidad sorprendente colocó una patada en el estomago del rubio, sin poder verse, esto hizo que escupiera sangre. Lentamente se paro, tenía el chaleco roto con una marca.

"Vaya Hina-chan, esta ropa era especial para que sea difícil de romper, y tú lo haces como si fuera de todos los días" dijo el con cariño.

Entonces ella empezó a girar en torno a Naruto, este activo el Sharingan bajó un genjutsu, y vio como lentamente, la Hyuuga iba dejando un rastro de chakra, formando un domo, como una barrera.

" _Así que planea hacer una barrera, realmente has mejorado Hina-chan"_

Una bola celeste empezó a formarse en la mano de Naruto, esta se combino con chakra raiton, formando una especie de Rasengan con rayo se formó. Hinata sonrió, pensando que el rubio iría hacia ella. Sin embargo, viró bruscamente y con su brazo comenzo a penetrar la barrera penetrandola por completo. El rubio se sorprendió, aunque la haya roto, si no hubiera tenido tal poder, esa barrera habría sido abierta con un Uzumaki experto, ya que metía sellos de chakra, un tema muy complejo.

Ella jadeaba, pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Con su Byakugan activo, vio el sistema de chakra, como siempre el rubio tenía reservas en sus puntos, sería complicado vencerle.

"Suiton: Suishoha (Elemento Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua)" pronunció Hinata, al instante una gran cantidad de agua que gira cerca del usuario, mas tarde se va transformando en un vortice gigante de 30 metros de altura, cosa que impacto a los presentes, mientras los ninjas que esperaban participar, miraban con asombro, sabiendo que poderosos eran. El vortice gigante termino en una poderosa ola. Hinata movió las manos hacia Naruto, la ola lo siguió sin cesar.

"Si eso quieres, parare tu ola con un jutsu de fuego" dijo Naruto alejado a unos 15 metros "Katon: Gokka Mekkyakyu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)"

Al instante, de la boca de Naruto un poderoso muro de fuego salió, cubriendo la gigantesca ola, el poder del jutsu arrastro las olas hacia Hinata, quien fue arrastrada por el suelo, dejando las marcas de sus zapatillas. Sin embargo no bajó la resistencia y continuó el ataque.

Naruto con una mano hizo un sello y la fuerza se incremento, mandando a volar a Hinata, el jutsu de agua terminó y el de Naruto también. La Hyuuga cayó al suelo, y se levantó.

" _Me queda poco chakra"_

Pensó la Hyuuga, esforzandose por caminar. Sin embargo Naruto no se quería arriesgar, así que se teletransporto, ya que había sido marcada con anterioridad. Colocó la kunai en su cuelo. Para sus sorpresa empezó a brillar intensamente.

" _¿Un clon Daibakuha?"_ se preguntó con asombro el rubio.

Naruto rapidamente hizo un Kawarimi, insultandose por ser tan tonto, y no notar que era un clon. Luego fijo su vista por todos lados, arriba, atrás, derecha e izquierda. Solo quedaba abajo. El rubio canalizó chakra y golpeó el suelo, haciendo salir a Hinata, mientras esta jadeaba.

El rubio aceleró y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, para luego una patada. Hinata volvió a explotar en un clon Daibakuha.

" _¿Donde esta la verdadera?"_

Hinata saltó, sin esperarse, como si hubiese estado invisible. La Hyuuga dio un golpe lateral en su antebrazo, y lo agarro. Una luz empezo a titilar, y cuando saltó, el clon explotó, mandandolo a volar. Chocó contra el suelo. Tenía unas heridas en el hombro, pero cicatrizaron rapidamente. El había gastado dos colas de chakra, osea había gastado las reservas que el clan Uzumaki otorgaba y tenía que admitir que Hinata era muy fuerte. No entendía, Hinata tenía mucho chakra, el taijutsu y esa barrera la debian haber cansado mucho. Sin embargo, la Hyuuga era una maestra del engaño, desde temprana edad demostró ser una maestra del veneno y las explosiones con los clones.

Naruto decidió que era hora de atacar cuando escucho una voz.

" **Naruto, algo esta pasando, la emoción de la pelea provocó cambios en tus ojos"** dijo Kurama.

" _¿Cambios?"_ preguntó a su amigo peludo preocupado.

" **Si, tu tienes el Sharingan y Rinnegan. Ambos estan teniendo una pelea interna..."**

" _¿Cual es el problema entonces?"_

" **¡Maldito mocoso dejame terminar! Podrias tener un problema, así que voy a fusionar tus dojutsus para que formen uno. Puedes elegir el nombre mas tarde, solo te dijo por si te importa la apariencia"** explicó resumidamente Kurama.

" _No me importa la apariencia Kurama, tampoco que sea algo ridiculo, pero es una buena oportunidad para que las personas se asusten o sospechen si me ven con Rinnegan o Sharinan"_ decidió Naruto.

" **Bien, lo tendrás en unos minutos"**

Naruto asintió y volvió a la pelea. Hinata no estaba en ningun lado. El rubio busco, pero no sentía su presencia, debía haber saltado muy alto, pero escucho unas palabras.

"Hyoton: Reito Ame Senbons" gritó la bella chica, y se pudo apreciar el ruido de las mandíbulas en el suelo.

Los dos Kages miraban sorprendidos la escena, el Kazekage (Orochimaru) al saber que esa Hyuuga era realmente poderosa, ya que el Elemento Hielo se había perdido, y se suponía que integrantes del clan Yuki podian usarlo. El Hokage esta en shock, habían dos usuarios con Hyoton en la aldea, y estaba seguro que Naruto sabia ese elemento también. Los Anbus, jounins (menos Kurenai y Asuma), chuunis estaban sorprendidos, varios de ellos, no pudieron evitar rechinar los dientes de envidia, se habían esforzado mucho para llegar, y esa niña era más poderosa que ellos.

En cambio los civiles no entendian muy bien, tal vez porque no conocian muchas areas del ninjutsu, y el Hyoton solo era un truco que los ninjas podian hacer, pero se sorprendieron, ¿quien no lo haría con semejante espectaculo? Sin embargo, otros que tenian familiares ninjas, sabian ese elemento así que empezaron a aplaudir.

Al segundo miles de aplausos se escuchaban. Desde otro angulo, Orochimaru, que iba vestido del Kazekage miraba todo.

"Kukuku...una Hyuuga que usa Hyoton, sería un buen contenedor, tener ese Kekkei Genkai, mas el Byakugan" decía Orochimaru mientras reía, realmente esa persona daba escalofrios.

Volviendo a la arena, el rubio miró atento el cielo, para con suerte ver el cielo, que estaba lleno de senbons congeladas.

" _Esto es malo"_

Solo podía hacer una cosa. Todos los que estaban en el estadio, gracias a que encontraron una posición, podian ver que ocurría, y eso lo dejo mas impactados.

"Mokuton: Enkei no Mokusei no Shoheki" pronuncio el rubio, y salió una gran muro de madera, este rodeo al rubio de todos los angulos. Naruto sintió como las senbons penetraban el muro, sin romperlo. Afuera todas las personas miraban sorprendidos como el rubio había logrado usar el Mokuton. Cuando la lluvia acabo, Naruto hizo que la madera del muro fuera hacia Hinata.

"Mokuton: Mokusei no Suipu" dijo el, y la madera barrió a la chica en el aire, el golpe de la dura madera contra su pecho. El resultado fue la Hyuuga contra el suelo. Naruto, tenía un control perfecto del Mokuton "Kamimasu"

La madera siguió su recorrido y termino rodeando a Hinata, dejando solo su cabeza libre, la tenía agarrada y era imposible que escapara. Estaba debil, así que debía idear un plan.

Sandaime, en su vida, había visto a un solo usuario de ese asombroso elemento, Hashirama, se lo había enseñado, pero Hiruzen no poseía el chakra para hacer tantos clones y luego hacer el Mokuton, desperdiciaría mucho, y llegaría al Elemento Planta. Si Hiruzen sabía algo era que tenía mucha suerte.

Pocos habían logrado eso, realmente haber vivido tanto daba sus frutos. Nunca se espero que Naruto lograra tal cosa, sin embargo, ese chico era una caja de sorpresas. Ahora sintió varias cosas. Principalmente notó la envidia que circulaba, a su lado el Kazekage era uno. No sabía que envidiaba ya que tenía muchas habilidades, sin embargo, notó que había cambiado un poco, con el rabillo del ojo notó que era Orochimaru. El verdadero debía estar en otro lado, ¿como no se había dado cuenta?

Los civiles gritaban enfurecidos, mientras otros aplaudian.

"¡EL DEMONIO HIZO UN PACTO Y ROBÓ LOS PODERES DE HASHIRAMA-SAMA!" exclamó uno.

"¡MALDITO NIÑO, HINATA-SAMA MERECE LA VICTORIA!" siguió.

"¡ESTE COMBATE ES GENIAL!" decian otros.

Los Anbus, chuunins, genins y jounins solo miraban con las mandíbulas por los suelos. Incluso Asuma y Kurenai, no pudieron evitar aplaudir. Ese combate sería historico. Se sumaron al aplauso.

Pero la lucha seguía. Hinata empezó a brillar y explotó, rompiendo la madera de Naruto. Este no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el puñetazo que le fue propinado.

"Arghh" gruño el rubio levantandose. Esta vez mas preparado esquivó la patada.

"Mokuton: Uddo Fukimasu" pronunció el rubio, y a donde apuntaba la mano, raices gigantescas salian a buscarla, ella pudo esquivar unas cuantas, pero al final le dio en la espalda provocando su caída. La raíz siguió como un gusano y nuevamente quedó en la misma posición, con la cabeza hacia afuera "Rindete Hina-chan, se que no eres un clon. Y el siguiente movimiento no te gustara" 

Sin embargo un clon Daibakuha apareció y sujetó al rubio. Naruto desapareció al instantes, para estar al lado de Hinata. Finalmente el rubio cansado, sintió las presencias de los clones. Eran tres. El primero se hallaba a 10 metros en el aire. El rubio no la había notado ya que volaba muy lejos, ocultando su presencia, pero a la vez manteniendola para volar. Sin duda, un control de envidiar.

Lanzó una kunai de tres puntas y se materializó frente a todos los objetivos. Todos estaban boquiabiertos al ver la técnica de Yondaime. Quienes la recordaban más, y habían sido derrotados por ella, vease, varios jounins, no pudieron temblar.

"Sugoii" dijo un Daymio mientras admiraba la pelea.

Orochimaru, que era el Kazekage, pero no lo soportaba más había decido volver a ser el. No pudo evitar relamerse lo labios. Ese chico era especial, Mokuton, Hiraishin, se preguntó que otra técnica mas guardaba en la manga.

Naruto sintió un escalofrio, si mostraba su nuevo dojutsu, posiblemente ese acosador de cuerpo para usar, gritaría de excitación. Rápidamente acabó con los tres.

"Me rindo" dijo la Hyuuga, sin chakra.

"Has dado un buen combate, Hina-chan" afirmó el sonriendo.

"Gracias...Naru...Naruto-kun" dijo sonrojada "Tú lo hiciste mejor"

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio sonrojarse, quien le dio un beso de lengua a Hinata, esta gimió y contestó el beso.

"Tendran tiempo para eso después, pero tengo más participantes" avisó Gekko, parando el acto. La gente que había empezado a silbar paro bruscamente y mandó miradas de odio contra el referí quien temblo.

"Siguiente combate..."

 **(N/A: TODO SUCEDE IGUAL QUE EN LA SERIE)**

Los combate habían terminado, Sasuke había aparecido en el último momento, tranquilizando a Sakura quien no dejaba de chillar. Se le había pegado la tradición de Kakashi, y nadie podría curarlo. Llegó el momento y el bijuu fue liberado, causando destrozos, Gaara, que no podía mantenerse, comenzó a luchar contra lo que se le cruzara. El Uchiha lo intento, pero era demasiado, el Ichibi era muy poderoso para el.

"Supongo que es momento de actuar" dijo Naruto.

El rubio se colocó frente al Bijuu, a su lado aparecieron Kankuro, Temari y Baki protegiendo a Gaara. Quien no reconocía a sus amigos y los atacaba. El rubio decidió usarlo

"¡KAI!" gritó y los sellos de gravedad salieron de sus muñecas. Se sintió increible, como si no tuviera nada. Dio un salto, que llegó a 50 metros y cayó al suelo. La velocidad nueva era increible, solo se veía un destello amarillo correr.

"Es...es...igual a su padre" dijo aterrado Baki.

"Esten listos" advirtió Naruto y se lanzó contra ellos. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha trataba de levantarse, pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte, y lo había dejado aturdido.

En otro lado, la invasión comenzaba. Un potente genjutsu había caído sobre muchos, así que Konoha estaba debil, Gai y Kakashi luchaban de un lado, mientras los Shinobi de Konoha en otro. Sin embargo, los ninjas de Otogakure arrasaban con todos, mientras que Sunagakure le daba soporte, rapidamente ganaron terreno. Pero en las Zonas Seguras no lograba ingresar nadie, salvó los de Konoha.

Hiashi estaba impactado por muchas cosas, pero para simplificarlo, la palabra era Hinata. El nunca había pensado que ella tuviera tanto poder. Quiza debería darle una oportunidad, ya que sería mejor lider del clan. Sin embargo, borró esos pensamientos y se dirigió al Compuesto Hyuuga, donde ordenó unas tropas y fueron a defender la aldea con algunas tropas, mientras otros se quedaban a cuidar el lugar.

En los hospitales solo entraban ninjas heridos de Konoha, rapidamente la invasión se extendió, mientras mas jounins salian para cubrir a sus compañeros. Hiruzen divisó al verdadero Kazekage luchando.

"Kukuku...hola anciano...¿que tal si luchamos tú ultima batalla?" preguntó diabolicamente

"No me subestimes Orochimaru, podré parecer viejo pero se pelear" contestó, y desaparecieron en otro lugar para luchar. Al instante sintió como una barrera cubría el lugar, siendo imposible que otros entren.

La invasión había comenzado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Si, yo también tengo ganas de matar cuando dejan en el momento mas importante. Espero que les haya gustado la pelea de Hinata vs Naruto, no fue la gran cosa, pero tampoco quería hacer una pelea que sea muy larga. Para eso tendrán el siguiente capítulo.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**

 **PD: DEJEN REVIEWS QUE LOS NECESITO XC**

 **PD2: ¿NO LO OLVIDARON VERDAD?**

 **PD3: ¡NO LO OLVIDEN!**

 **PD4: ¿LO OLVIDARON VERDAD? -.-**

 **PD5: BUENO RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS *-***


	11. La Invasión

**Espero que les guste el cap, al final respondere reviews.**

 **La Invasión**

La fuerza de Naruto era arrasadora, al principio, alejo a Gaara transformado, de una patada en forma de medialuna. Ese poderoso golpe cayó sobre la espalda del bijuu, haciendolo aullar furioso, pero no hubo tiempo ya que otra poderosa patada lo envió a volar. Eso le daría tiempo. Al instante, Temari, Kankuro y Baki se posicionaron frente al rubio.

"Senpo: Mokuton: Daichi Myakudo" dijo el rubio, y una gigantesca estatua de madera hizo acto de presencia. Los tres ninjas con los que peleaba, retuvieron una exclamación de asombro. Mas cuando la estatua se movió y colocó su dedo en el terreno. Al instante ramas enormes salieron del suelo hacia ellos.

Kankuro fue hacia la izquierda, Temari se agachó y Baki saltó, pero las ramas los alcanzó y derribó contra el suelo, golpeandole en el pecho. El jounin encargado de ellos se levantó escupiendo sangre, este lo miro con odio.

"Te arrepentiras. Kaze no Yaiba" pronunció. Movió sus dedos y el rubio, al ser uno de los mejores sensores, sintió que se formaba una espada de chakra.

"Ya veo...en ese caso" murmuró, luego tocó una parte en su cuerpo y la Katana Uzumaki apareció, brillando. Baki se quedó admirandola, pero se lanzó, el rubio paró el ataque para sorpresa de Baki, ya que era casi imposible bloquear ese ataque. Ningun ninja lo había parado.

"¿Como rayos...?" preguntó pero no pudo terminar porque el rubio contestó su pregunta.

"Esta es una de las espadas forjadas por el gran Rikudou Sennin, como el abanico de Uchiha Madara, tu simples espada de viento, es insignificante contra mi Katana" explicó riendo el rubio "Te daré unos minutos de vida hasta que tus genins se recuperen"

Baki tragó saliva y dirigió una mirada de odio al rubio.

"¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! Futon: Fujin no Jutsu" dijo Baki, el polvo que había a su alrededor se junto con el futon, creando una poderosa rafaga que se dirigio al rubio, este sonrió.

" _¿Esta listo mi dojutsu?"_ preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

" **Si, tiene nuevas habilidades, ya que se fusionaron varias, el Shinra Tensei no tiene un lapso de 5 segundos que siempre molestaba, además puedes destruir la mente de las personas debiles. Por ultimo desbloqueaste todos tus caminos, y tienes mas habilidades"** explicó Kurama.

" _Gracias Kurama"_

Naruto activó su dojutsu, ahora sus ojos eran violetas con un leve tono rojizo, no tenía los anillos que caracterizaban al Rinnegan, su pupila tenía una forma negra, como una shuriken con diez puntas, separadas por un centimetro. Su pupila con fomra de shuriken parecía brillar. Era raro, ya que cuando Hagoromo le dio sus poderes, era de otra forma, pero supuso que esta era mas nueva y cambiaría luego.

Para asombró de Baki, el jutsu paso por Naruto y no hizo nada. El rubio se quedó en el mismo lugar, para liberar un instinto asesino que asusto al mismo bijuu que se encontraba a unos metros y se preparaba para atacar, este se alejo unos metros para gruñir.

Si asustó a un bijuu se imaginaran como estaba Baki, que temblaba y sus ojos se movian aterrorizados. Ese ninja no era normal, sus ojos...esperen...el jounin acercó su vista y notó el dojutsu que tenía, uno que no era conocido por ninguna persona.

"Te felicitó, eres la primera persona en ver mi dojutsu" comentó el rubio "también la primera en morir por este"

El jounin asustado intento moverse, pero estaba paralizado, no podía mover un solo músculo. Sus pensamientos variaban entre que se iba a morir y que tenía que hacer algo, pero estaba paralizado.

Al segundo, el rubio hizo el mismo jutsu que con la Hyuuga y lo inmovilizó, atrapado en la madera. Luego se acercó y sonrió.

"Vamos a ver que tal resulta este camino. Ningendo:Kyukon no jutsu (Camino Humano: Absorción de Alma)" dijo el rubio. Naruto colocó su mano la cabeza y al instante, el alma de Baki, salió de su cuerpo, a medida que sacaba su mano, una cosa blanca, escapaba. Finalmente terminó y la información viajó a su cerebro "Parece que el Kazekage se encuentra atacando el hospital, y tiene doscientos jounins y chunins luchando a su lado. Esto es malo, puede llegar a romper la barrera"

El rubio miró a Baki, que se hallaba muerto, y luego de hacer unos sellos, el cadaver del jounin quedó en un sello de almacenamiento y desapareció el cuerpo.

"¡Maldito!, ¿que le has hecho a Baki-sensei?" inquirió furioso Kankuro, que se acababa de levantar, mientras Temari

"Oh nada. Solo le saqué su alma. Si sigues así tu serás el siguiente" explicó el rubio. El realmente había hecho esto por venganza, en el pasado, el jounin de Gaara había matado a Hayate Gekko y causado la tristeza de su sensei.

Kankuro abrió la mandíbula sorprendido. El rubio no le dió tiempo, debía apresurarse, utilizó el Kamui y terminó frente a el. Le dio una patada en el estomago, haciendole escupir un charco de sangre. El usuario de las marionetas cayó al suelo, se intento levantar pero un golpe lo detuvo y quedó inconsciente. Temari se levantó. Iba por su arma, cuando Naruto la detuvo.

"No vale la pena que lo hagas. No quiero lastimarte" avisó.

Temari sabía que tenía razón. Si se materializaba nuevamente, sería su fin. Finalmente desistió, pero el rubio tuvo que noquearla para no dejar que la culparan por ser debil. Después de todo, ella no había hecho nada malo.

Finalmente quedó frente al bijuu. Este se había quedado mirando asombrado, pero se preparaba para atacar.

"Gaara, espera, no hagas esto" dijo Naruto esquivando la cola que venía hacia el "Ayuda a tus amigos en vez de esto"

"Ellos quedaron así por ser debiles, el odio te hace fuerte, si ellos estan así, es por que sienten amor" replicó Gaara con voz maniaca. Naruto supusó que algo ocurría con el sello "Tú tienes odio, por eso los noqueaste"

"Te equivocas Gaara, no tengo una sola pizca de odio. Lo hice por amor a mi aldea. Esa es la fuerza mas poderosa, la amistad" contestó el rubio, esquivando otra cola.

"Madre dice que no te escuché"

Naruto esquivó otra cola.

"Shinra Tensei" dijo Naruto. No se esmeró tanto, así que el bijuu salió volando 100 metros y se dio contra las gradas, quedando aturdido "No tienes capacidad de recuperación, simplemente te estoy lastimando, no podrás curarte"

" _¿Que debó hacer Kurama? Es tu hermano depués de todo"_ preguntó Naruto.

" **Has lo que quieras, recuerda, es imposible matarlo, podrás herirlo hasta que se cansé. De todas formas, pienso que es el sello que esta haciendo ocurrir eso"**

Naruto asintió y miró frente al bijuu, que se había lanzado. La poderosa bestia paso sin hacerle daño. Corrió con velocidad contra el Ichibi, este se sorprendió, ningun humano lo había desafiado tanto. Para su sorpresa, el rubio lo rozó y todo desapareció.

Ambos se materializaron en un lugar. Estaban en una pradera, había un pequeño lago, rocas, era un lugar tranquilo.

" **Maldito humano, ¿donde estamos?"** preguntó el bijuu.

"Bienvenido a mi dimensión. Soy un ninja especializado en tiempo-espacio. Estoy aquí por una razón. Arreglar tú sello"

Al principio el Ichibi se mostró incredulo, ese sello era muy complicado.

"Soy un Uzumaki, y maestro en Fuuinjutsu, me tomara unos minutos" explicó el rubio, luego hizo unas posiciones de manos y el bijuu quedó estático. La paralisis había funcionado. Luego el Ichbi cayó en un sueño, mientras volvía a su jinchuriki. Colocó su sello, estuvo trabajando en el, desde hacia años, perfeccionando uno. Mas tarde se lo enseñaría a usar. El lo llamaba el "Sello Secreto del Clan Uzumaki"

Luego de terminar las posiciones, colocó su mano en el estomago.

"Fuuin" finalizó el rubio. Gaara gritó un poco, pero finalmente se calmó. Para su sorpresa. Empezó a roncar terriblemente "se notá que nunca a dormido igual que el Ichibi. Este sello es perjudicial para la salud de ambos"

Naruto hizo unas posiciones.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo el rubio. En ese momento 500 clones reforzados con chakra, nivel jounin, les había encargado proteger Konoha, pero hacer eso había causado un jadeo de cansancio al rubio. Luchar contra muchas personas lo estaba agotando. Los clones se rubio agarró al jinchuriki y ambos desaparecieron.

 _Zabuza y Haku-Invasión a Konoha_

Ambos ninjas se encontraban defendiendo a Konoha arduamente. Haku tiraba senbon a diestra y siniestras, ya habían pasado por las Zonas Seguras y estaban bien. Zabuza se encontraba luchando contra un jounin, mientras Haku se enfrentaba a dos chuunin elite.

La chcia no se molestaba en gastar chakra, y estaba esquivando las espadas de futon, cosa que sorprendía mucho. Esa espada solo era detectada por ninjas expertos, y ella no parecía muy letal que digamos, así que empezaron a tirarle jutsus.

"Katon: Goukyakuu no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)" pronunció el chunin, enviando una gran bola de fuego, de alcance medio hacia la chica que solo sonrió.

"Suiton: Suijinhek (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)" respondió la usuaria Hyoton. Haku escupió de su boca una gran pared hecha con agua que resistió el ataque de fuego, mientras que el otro chunin aparecía detrás.

"Es tu fin" afirmó, Haku detectó la espada de viento hacia su cuello. Usó el pequeño jutsu que le había enseñado Naruto, y su brazo se congeló, parando la Katana. Luego sacó una senbon y con rápidez la clavo en el cuello del chunin.

"Uno menos"

"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante)" atacó el shinobi del principio. El ninja creo una rafaga poderosa de viento y notó que podría atravesar cualquier cosa. Así que hizo lo mas inteligente y la evadió.

"Hissatsu Hyoso (Elemento Hielo: Picos de Hielo)" dijo Haku. Al instante, 10 picos gigantescos de hielo salieron del suelo y empalaron al pobre shinobi que fue atravesado. Haku tenía un recuerdo muy especial de este jutsu, ya que cuando su padre le había intentado matar, había usado ese ataque, despertando esa linea sucesoria.

La chica se dio vuelta para ver como Zabuza decapitaba al hombre. Había sido una dura pelea, pero nada que no pudieron controlar. Fue cuando escucharon unos gritos y fueron a donde provenía. En menos de un minuto los dos estaban en el hospital y contemplaron como los ninjas de Oto asesinaban unos civiles. Eran siete jounins, eran como minimo, cuatro elites.

"Esta pelea va a ser dura Haku" avisó el espadachin, preparando su espada para el combate.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama"

A pesar de haber acabado con tres de ellos, se les había acabdo el chakra.

"Dotton: Doroku Paishi (Elemento Tierra: Aplastamiento de Tierra)" declaró el mas alto de ellos. El shinobi enemigo metió la manos en la tierra con dos fuertes puñetazos. Con una fuerza increible, levantó una gran trozo de tierra y fango, el cual se hallaba hace segundos en el suelo. El tipo lanzó eso. Zabuza y Haku estaban casi en el suelo. No tenian mas chakra, pero estaban felices, porque habían salvado vidas, matado varios shinobi enemigos, además de acabar con tres elite.

La roca iba a caer encima de ellos, cuando un destello rubio apareció de la nada frente a esos cuatro restantes, partiendo la piedra con una patada.

"Vaya, vaya. Cuatro comadrejas contra dos. Algo injusto" comentó Naruto, y sus amigos sonrieron, estaban a salvo.

"Otro mocoso más quiere morir, ya hemos matado unos cuantos civiles" comentó uno de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Eso parecio enfurecer al rubio.

"Ahora moriran" determinó el rubio. Al instante todos empezaron a reirse. Pobres, ojala nunca hubieran intentado matarlo. Los cuatro ninjas restantes atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus mejores jutsus.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fenix)" dijo el mas alto de todos, y grandes cantidades de fuego salieron en tres direcciones, estas se hicieron de otra forma y quedaron como bolas llameantes, estas se dispersaron y fueron contra Naruto.

"Suiton: Teppodama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua)" Una gran bola de agua con forma de bala salió de la boca de su compañero. Si bien no era bueno mezclar ambos, estos se fusionaron.

"Futon: Atsukai (Elemento Viento: Presión de Daño)" De su boca salió un potente disparo con chakra futon que fortaleció al fuego.

"Katon: Dai Endan (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bala en Llamas)" Esta vez, salió una poderosa rafaga de fuego, en forma recta hacia el rubio, que simplemente espero los ataques.

Solo quedó humo y un gran crater. El humo tardó en disiparse y cuando ocurrió el rubio estaba intacto.

"Realmente, son pateticos" comentó el rubio, luego activo su MSE y los miró "Amaterasu"

Unas llamas negras salieron de sus ojos y se dirigieron a los cuatro ninjas.

"!Aghhhh¡" gritaron de dolor esos ninjas. Las poderosas llamas infernales calcinaron a los hombres lentamente, que intentaban todos los jutsus suiton que sabian, pero ninguno funcionaba, así que lentamente murieron.

Se aproximo a sus amigos, con el Sharingan desactivado, luego les aplicó ninjutsu médico y se levantaron.

"¿Como hiciste eso Naruto-kun?" preguntó Haku que se había sentado.

"Es un secreto, el original esta luchando en la Torre Hokage y ya pudo detener al Ichibi, pero estaba preocupado. Actualmente hay quinientos clones patrullando la zona" explicó.

Los dos ninjas asintieron y continuaron su camino, mirando con cierta admiración al rubio. Los tres fueron a proteger la barrera que cubría el lugar, mientras examinaban a los heridos, Naruto contemplaba desde afuera.

"!BOOOMM!" se escuchó y todos percibieron la poderosa explosión y el cambio climatico. Miraron sospechosos a Naruto quien solo caminaba inocentemente, así que suspiraron y continuaron el ataque.

 _Equipo 10-Invasión a Konoha_

El equipo diez estaba integrado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi y su sensei Asuma Sarutobi, sin embargo, ahora no eran el equipo mas flojo de Konoha. El Nara ideaba estrategias mientras acorralaba enemigos y Chouji los acababa, Ino destruía mentes y Asuma con sus cuchillas era imparable.

Así estaban protegiendo varios lugares, entre ellos hospitales, Zonas Seguras, algunos civiles, también fueron refuerzos para los Anbus que estaban heridos. El Equipo Kurenai estaba luchando contra muchos shinobis a la vez, entre ellos chunins, y algun que otro jounin. Sin embargo, nadie parecía estar en peligro. Gracias a Naruto, habían prevenido todo y habían ideado una fuerte contra, la cual había devastado a muchos shinobis enemigos.

Sin embargo, proteger la academia era difícil, por no decir imposible. Todos se hallaban luchando contra 30 jounins y algunos elites. La academia era uno de los puntos donde mas atacarian, puesto que ahí aguardaban los futuros ninjas. Así que el equipo Kurenai y Asuma, peleaban arduamente contra ellos. Pero era simplemente imposible.

Habían dejado inconsciente a Kiba y Chouji lo estaría pronto. Asuma, había perdido la cuenta de los que había matado ese día. La mayoría eran chunins y jounins, ya que los genin eran de rara aparición en la invasiones. Kurenai, una de las mejores en genjutsu, había acabado con gran parte de ninjas. Los había sumido en una ilusión donde veían a todos sus familiares muertos, descuartizados y entre otras cosas, mientras que otros repetian sus peores recuerdos. Luego de tan tenebrosa visión, una parte se había suicidado y la otra estaba loca literalmente.

Ino, no había dejado viva ninguna mente, pero su chakra se acababa y no quería quedarse inconsciente ya que terminaría como una carga para su equipo.

Shikamaru no estaba mejor, no era de los que mas chakra tenian y eso lo agotaba mortalmente. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y le costaba idear una táctica, eran 20 jounins, podía notar como dos de sus amigos estaban noqueados, mientras que los otros dos restantes estaban llegando a eso.

El Aburame no andaba muy bien, sus bichos habían realizado bastante bie su trabajo, drenando chakra, pero tampoco eran muy fuertes y fueron los primeros al morir. Tenía otros, pero el mismo tenía que recurrir al ninjutsu elemental, y taijutsu. Shino tampoco se caracterizaba por tener mucho chakra, y era ilogico ganar.

"Que problematico" murmuró Shikamaru.

Lentamente el Aburame fue cayendo, mientras que Ino lo sostenía. Habían caído Kiba, Chouji y Shino. Quedaban dos, Asuma resistió un golpe de Katana con su cuchilla y con agilidad, digna del clan Sarutobi, trazó una linea recta, cortando el cuello de su oponente. A Kurenai no le iba muy bien tampoco. La maestra del genjutsu estaba cansada y su chakra estaba agotado. El moreno estaba preocupado por ella y cuando la joven cayó, el jounin de elite la sostuvo y la dejo junto con los inconscientes.

"Los has hecho bien, Kurenai-chan. Sobrevive así cumpliras mi apuesta" dijo sonriente Asuma.

Ino repitió lo mismo que sus amigos, así que los unicos en pie eran Shikamaru y Asuma. Al igual, a todos se les había acabado el chakra, y no esperaban mucha ayuda, desde el principio la invasión había sido ardua, y estaba seguro que nadie estaba caminando tranquilamente.

Jounin y Genin, (el cual podría ser ascendido a chunin) se colocaron espalda con espalda). Este posiblemente sería su ultimo día. De todas formas, ganarian esta guerra. Lo sabía muy bien.

"Bien...son quince contra dos, no le veo muchas salidas. Podriamos intentar algo con sellos explosivos, o escapar como buenos cobardes" explicó el Nara "pero no nos queda chakra para hacer un shunshin, y que digo, no se hacer un shunshin"

Shikamaru estaba cansado, varias cosas habían ocurrido. Cerró los ojos, y se desmayo, mientras que entraba al grupo de los inconscientes.

"Bueno...fue una buena vida" comentó Asuma "A quien engaño fue una mierda"

"Katon: Gokyakuu no jutsu" pronunció un jounin, que estaba por dar el golpe de gracia. Justo en ese momento, un destello rubio apareció.

"¿Yondaime? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó y terminó como todos.

El jutsu fue contra ellos, pero el rubio no tenía intenciones de dejar que algo ocurriera.

"Shinra Tensei" murmuró. Al instante el jutsu fue hacia atrás, y el jounin sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada y la bola de fuego lo consumió. Los otro ninjas habían quedado contra algunos edificios, dejando un crater, pero se levantaban, mirando furioso al rubio. Sin embargo, este no les dio tiempo para nada "Bansho Ten´n" al instante, todos los ninjas enemigos fueron atraidos hacia el rubio.

No importa cuanto lo intentaran, no podian resistirse. El rubio sacó su katana, y de un corte, nadie quedo vivo. Quedaron cabezas, y mitades del cuerpo mutiladas.

Desactivo su dojutsu y se apuró a curarlos. Por suerte estaban bien, nadie tenía mas que cansancio y uso excesivo de chakra. El rubio los dejo en un lugar seguro, mientras les aplicaba ninjutsu médico. Estaba feliz de que ninguno estuviese muerto, y eso era suficiente para el. Finalmente, desapareció.

 _Naruto (ORIGINAL)-Invasión a Konoha_

Se dio cuenta que habían llegado, ya que se escuchaban gritos de guerra. Dejo a los tres hermanos en un lugar seguro, para que luego una especie de agujero negro lo succionara y terminó en lo mas alto de la Torre Hokage. Donde se hallaban algunos Anbus vigilando la zona.

Al verlo lo miraron desconfiados, pero luego suspiraron, recordando la pelea, y que no tenian oportunidad contra el.

"¿Que hace acá Naruto?" preguntó el capitan.

"Escuchen, se donde esta el Kazekage, se encuentra con un escuadron de doscientos hombres. Voy a hacer un jutsu para acabar con ellos" explicó el rubio. Todos parecian incredulos, pero si era verdad, no la desperdiciarian.

En el momento, aparecieron unos ninjas de Otogakure. Naruto les indicó que le dieran tiempo y ellos se asintieron. El rubio se paró, respiro hondo, sintió la naturaleza a su alrededor. Luego, activó su dojutsu, al que decidió llamarlo, Ojo Definitivo del Poder **(N/A: NO ENCONTRE LA TRADDUCCIÓN AL JAPONES, SI ALGUIEN LO SABE, LO PUEDE PONER EN LOS COMENTARIOS, YA QUE NO CONFIO MUCHO EN EL TRADUCTOR DE GOOGLE).**

Algo que descubrió es que podía cambiar un poco el clima. Lentamente unas nubes se empezaron a formar y el cielo se oscurecio. Una leve lluvia cayó, y empezó a limpiar la sangre de los ninjas caidos. Los relampagos se empezaron a escuchar.

"¡HAAAAA!" gritó con fuerza el rubio. Los relampagos empezaron a caer, pero no dañaban, era una tormenta, y varios ninjas pararon la pelea para admirarla, ya que se sorprendieron. Tan solo hace minutos el sol alumbraba Konoha, y ahora el lugar daba miedo. Naruto apuntó hacia el Kazekage con los doscientos ninjas "Raiton: Kaminari no Kami no Ken (Elemento Rayo: Espada del Dios Trueno)"

El rubio concentró energía en sus manos. Justo en ese momento, guió su brazo derecho hacia donde se encontraba el Kazekage, sus doscientos hombres y para su suerte, ninjas de Otogakure habían ido para presenciar que ocurría y ver sus ordenes. Una gran espada, gigantesca, hecha por truenos inmensos cayeron desde el cielo, en el mismo lugar donde estaban ellos.

"¡BOOOMM!"

La explosión de esa espada fue inmensa. Todos, los ninjas, pararon sus peleas, y miraron con sumo asombró, el crater de sesenta metros de profundidad que había quedado. Ninguno de los doscientos ninjas que se hallaban ahí estaban vivos. El rubio respiró agitado, como era un sensor, notó que el Kazekage había muerto.

"¡SIII LO LOGRE!" gritó el rubio feliz.

Todos los Anbus lo miraron sonrientes, ese chico había salvado un montón de muertes, que no se podrian haber evitado. Muchos ninjas de Konoha habían evitado el jutsu, otros de Otogakure desgraciadamente les había llegado el jutsu.

"¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO!" eran los festejos que daban muchos ninjas. Si bien quedaban bastantes de otros, el rubio les había facilitado el trabajo. Desde el comienzo Konoha tuvo algo de ventaja, ya que estaba preparada para la invasión. Eso no quitaba los muertos.

Entonces había llegado Naruto y los había salvado. Ese chico, se había ganado el respeto de la aldea. Muchos civiles que escuchaban desde sus refugios estaban sorprendidos. Ellos pensaban que se había aliado con los invasores, pero no pensaban eso. Así que se quedaron callados, rezando que todo estuviera bien.

 _Hiruzen vs Orochimaru-Invasión a Konoha_

Los dos ninjas habían decidido luchar en un lugar mas apropiado, y ahora Hiruzen se hallaba atrapado en la barrera de Orochimaru. Afuera había unos Anbus y otros ninjas de Otogakure. El Sarutobi esquivó un golpe del Sanin.

Hiruzen desde el principio supó que Orochimaru tenía algo entre manos, pero nunca pensó en usar el Kinjutsu de Nidaime, el Edo Tensei, y resucitar a Hashirama, Tobirama, no pudo a Minato debido a que se encontraba en el estomago del Shinigami, pero resucitó a Kushina Uzumaki y a Mito.

Eso dejo sorprendido a Hiruzen quien no se lo esperaba. La lucha entre los cuatro antiguos ninjas contra Sarutobi era algo injusta. Hashirama no lo dejaba escapar con sus jutsus Mokuton, haciendo buena combinación con las Uzumaki y sus cadenas, mientras que Tobirama lo atacaba de diferentes angulos.

"Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sensei, Kushina-san, Mito-san, paren de una vez...no me recuerdan..." dijo Hiruzen, esquivando el dragón de agua que había sido convocado por Tobirama.

"Si, Hiruzen, pero no podemos detenernos, estamos bajo el Edo Tensei" explicó Tobirama.

Kushina hizo unas posiciones de manos y mas cadenas doradas salieron por Hiruzen, logró saltar esquivando una, pero una patada de Mito lo devolvió al lugar, las poderosas cadenas lo atraparon mientras que Hashirama preparaba el golpe final.

"Kukuku...parece tu final viejo" comentó Orochimaru.

"Aún me queda tiempo" afirmó el Sandaime "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Enma Enkoo"

Después de morderse el pulgar un gran mono apareció frente a Hiruzen, parecía algo sorprendido al ver los antiguos Kages, pero había sido invocado por una razón. Miró al Sandaime, este movió la cabeza y de alguna manera captó el mensaje. Los dos se lanzaron contra Mito, esta no se espero que el mono fuera tan habil y le sujetó los pies desde atrás.

"Katon: Karyudan" pronunció, al instante un gran dragón de fuego salió de su boca. Este gruño y lanzo bolas de fuego que quemaron a Mito. Para su sorpresa, volvió a regenerarse. Ella no podría morir, habían opciones, pero la mejor era detener a Orochimaru.

"Tobirama, ¿no puedes salir del jutsu?" inquirió el Hokage.

"Si pudiera lo hubiera hecho hace mucho" respondió "me devolvió a la vida sin mi poder original. Esto sería una masacre"

Hiruzen asintió, luego miró a los demás que negaron. Mito usó una vez mas sus cadenas, esta vez le dio en el pecho al Sandaime, este escupió sangre.

"Lo siento, Hiruzen, pero no puedo controlar mi cuerpo" se disculpo.

"No COF-COF, te culpes...aghh por eso...es culpa del traidor...jamás debí enseñarte algo" dijo el Sandaime.

Hashirama esta vez atrapó a Hiruzen. Pero explotó en un clon. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a Orochimaru, mientras Enma cubría su espalda.

"Si voy a morir...intentare ser de utilidad" aseguró.

Saltó e intento darle un golpe a Orochimaru pero...

"¡BOOOMM!" la explosión fue tal que todos se fueron para un lado, el lugar donde se encontraban tembló.

Mientras se recuperaba, notó como quedaban pequeños rayos. Se asustó al pensar que habían matado a sus shinobis, pero al escuchar los gritos de felicidad sonrió.

" _No importa que ocurra. La Voluntad de Fuego siempre estara"_ pensó sonriendo.

Luego se levantó, mientras todos lo imitaban y se preparaban, Orochimaru solo rechinaba los dientes, habían acabado con gran parte de sus ninjas, aunque no lograran arrasar con Konoha, se llevarian un gran porcentaje de ninjas y al mismo lider de ellos.

El Sanin hizo un sello y los antiguos ninjas se lanzaron contra el Hokage.

 _Invasión a Konoha_

El Clon de Naruto podría haber ido directamente donde estaba Orochimaru, pero antes debía ver unas cuantas cosas. Pasó por los refugios y al ver que todos estaban bien desapareció. En el centro de Konoha, varios jounins se hallaban peleando. Asuma y Kurenai defendian los edificios de seguridad y esas cosas, mientras Kakashi y Gai en los hospitales y otros lugares. El ninja que copia le pidió a Sakura que se fuera a la Zona Segura, pero ella contestó que se quedaría a defender Konoha. El asintió, les dijo a los dos miembros de su equipo que salvaran la cantidad maxima de personas que pudieran, pero si las cosas se tornaban mal, escaparian.

Fue ahí cuando Sakura y Sasuke vieron al rubio, que atacaba sin piedad y acababa en segundos con varios jounins. Pudieron ver como tiraba una Kunai y preparaba dos Rasegan con Raiton en cada mano. Cuando apareció en una esquina, había acabado con un batallon, cosa que causo diferentes expresiones. Sorpresa en Sakura, y envidia de Sasuke.

El Uchiha había visto el poderoso jutsu que había ejecutado Naruto y estaba seguro que eso estaría en el libro Bingo, como ninja rango S. Naruto, era actualmente, alguien difícil de vencer. Se había cruzado con Jiraiya, pero este no sabía nada, acababa de llegar y se encontró esta pelea, así que fue directamente a proteger su querida Aldea.

Naruto tenía varias cosas que hacer, entre esas, ver a Hinata, no sentía su presencia y eso lo estaba asustando al rubio. Así que ahora estaba acabando a diestra y siniestra con cualquier shinobi de Otagakure o Sunagakure. El rubio estaba de todo menos cansado, solo sentía un debil chakra de Hinata.

Se guió por sus sentidos y terminó frente al Hospital. Kakashi y Gai se hallaban combatiendo, ambos sudando y cansados, pero no paraban, debian proteger ese lugar a toda costa, y una ayuda no les vendría mal.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" dijo el rubio, y el enorme Fenix apareció frente a el. Este le dio un saludo mientras Naruto saltaba sobre su lomo "Tenemos que defender Konoha que esta bajo una invasión. Esos dos shinobis son aliados"

La poderosa ave legendaria asintió, y de su boca salieron un montón de bolas violetas, que cuando daban a un shinobi o cerca de este, explotaban y dejaban un inmenso crater. El rubio estuvo medio minuto acabando con todos esos shinobis. Una vez hecho esto, se despidió de su amigo con acariciando su pico y este desapareció.

Fue a revisar a Gai y Kakashi pero estos solo se encontraban jadeando.

"Gracias Naruto-kun, tus llamas de la juventud arden hasta el sol" declaró la bestia verde de Konoha, causando una gota de sudor.

"Ehh...gracias Gai-sensei. ¿Se encuentra Hina-chan por aquí?" preguntó el rubio, sin querer irrespetuoso.

"Hai, esta curando a los heridos mas rapido que nadie, no se donde aprendió eso pero lo importante es que estamos bien. No se donde esta Hokage-sama" explicó Kakashi. Había pasado varias cosas, había defendido varios hospitales y salvado una academia, estaba seguro que esos dos se cuidarian, así que decidio despedirse y disiparse.

"Gracias por todo. Me alegra que Hinata este bien, pero debo irme" replicó el rubio y desapareció, Kakashi se encogió de hombros y suspiro, otro batallon se acercaba.

"¿Cansado Kakashi? Mi eterno rival se esta haciendo viejo" preguntó en burla Gai.

"Eh...¿dijiste algo?" contestó con una pregunta el peli-plata, sonriendo por dentro.

"Aghh...odio cuando haces eso" 

Y sin mas volvieron a la lucha.

 _Naruto Uzumaki (ORIGINAL)-Invasión a Konoha_

El rubio apareció a las afueras de un lugar y empezó a correr, sentia a los ninjas peleando detras suyo, pero no había tiempo, así que corrió con mucha fuerza, y sus pies reforzados con chakra. Liberando algo de instinto asesino a sus enemigos. Finalmente llegó a un lugar y notó una barrera siendo hecha por alguien.

Se apresuró y vio una Uzumaki, tenía piel blanca y el pelo rojo, característico de los Uzumaki. El rubio hizo unos sellos y colocó su mano en la barrera. Con esfuerzo la barrera se partió y entró, sorprendiendo a los Cuatro del Sonido.

"¿Que mierda?" preguntó la Uzumaki.

"Tayuya, tu barrera es una mierda" comentó uno, tratando de entrar pero la barrera volvió a cerrarse.

"¡Callate Sakon!" gritó la mujer furiosa.

El rubio siguió y logró ver como Sandaime estaba por morir, así que lanzó una kunai de tres puntas y se materializó frente al Sandaime, lo agarró y saltaron para esquivaar el ataque.

"Vaya Sandaime...te estas haciendo viejo" comentó un chico de ojos azules, pelo rubio estilo Minato. Solo que con tres bigotes en cada cachete. Luego giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los antiguos ninjas de la aldea.

"Hashirama y Tobirama..." dijo el rubio mirando, mientras los mencionados miraban curiosos al rubio, aunque Hashirama se reía un poco. Fue ahí cuando notó que estaba frente a su madre y Mito Uzumaki "Kaa-san..."

Esta al ser mencionada, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas.

"Naruto-kun..." dijo ella, viendolo. Era el vivo retrato de su padre.

"Kaa-san"

"Naruto-kun"

"Kaa-san"

"Naruto-kun"

"Kaa-san"

"Naruto...

"¡BASTA!" gritó cansado Orochimaru "bonita reunion familiar, pero vine a destruir Konoha y llevarme la vida de este viejo"

Al segundo todos se lanzaron contra Hiruzen pero el rubio se posicionó frente a ellosl

"No le haran daño a Sandaime, es una de mis figuras paternas" afirmó el rubio, parando los golpes de ambos Hokage sorprendiendolos "¿Eso es lo maximo de las leyendas?"

"Ya veras niño" mumuró.

La velocidad aumento pero el rubio no se inmutaba, mas bien bostezo, pero su objetivo era asustar al sanin, que estaba furioso.

"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku (Elemento Fuego: Destrucción Infernal)" dijo Naruto dejando aturdido a Hashirama, este era un jutsu de Madara. El fuego es creado desde su pecho y cuando soplas, un inmenso muro, compuesto de bolas de fuego que se expandió y creció rápidamente. Este poderoso jutsu, iba contra los dos Hokages, ya que tenía intención de hablar con las Uzumaki, no es que los odiara, sabía que eran buenos ninjas.

El poderoso fuego arrasó con Tobirama, pero Hashirama perdió un brazo.

"Aghh...este es un poder de jounin, si tuviera mi verdadero poder me liberaría" comentó el pelinegro "Pero antes de irme dime, ¿quien eres?

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y no te equivocas, mi chakra es como 5 veces mas grande que el tuyo, tengo habilidades mas poderosas que un Kage. Sin embargo, Konoha esta bajo invasión. De todas formas, estamos venciendo" explicó el rubio dejando en shock a Hashirama.

Unas cadenas emergieron y tuvo que esquivarlas, de reojo vio a Mito, que se preparaba para otro ataque, mientras que Kushina e Hiruzen peleaban. Las cadenas lo siguieron y lo alcanzaron por el pie. Estas lo agarraron y lo lanzaron contra Hashirama, quien le dio una poderosa patada, y lo encerró con madera como había hecho Naruto.

El rubio simplemente salió de eso con su Kamui. Luego miró a su madre.

"Kaa-san, lamento atacarte, pero es por la serpiente cobarde" explicó el rubio con unas lagrimas.

"Naruto-kun...no ocurre nada. Ya veras, te esperare unos años, aunque espero que nunca. Cuando estemos con kami, comeremos mucho ramen" afirmó el Habanero Sangriento.

El chico sonrió, con unas lagrimas, mientras Hiruzen, desde unos metros miraba la escena algo preocupado, pero estaba atento, ya que Tobirama parecía atacar. Uzumaki contra Uzumaki se lanzaron, los dos con sus mejores tecnicas. Para el era un sufrimiento, esto, y se imagino, como hubiera sido su vida si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Comería ramen con sus padres todo el tiempo, entrenaría...

Furioso miró a Orochimaru.

"Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso" pronunció el rubio, y todos presentes quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo al ver que la madera se transformó en un árbol y atrapó a Orochimaru. El jutsu comprimía el cuerpo de Orochimaru. Luego hizo un sello y el árbol se cerró.

Pero nada es tan fácil y el sanin escupió otro cuerpo.

"Es...imposible" decía Tobirama "el linaje del Mokuton murió con mi hermano"

"No es cierto. El Mokuton se puede obtener mezclando Suiton y Dotton. Pues yo hice eso" explicó el rubio. Mientras que Hashirama se sobaba la nuca riendo.

"Jejeje...me olvidé decirte que el Mokuton tiene una forma de lograrse" declaró el Shinobi no Kami.

Tobirama miró con una mueca a su hermano, Mito bajó la cabeza avergonzada, Kushina se sorprendió al notar que su pequeño Naruto podía usar el Mokuton.

"Naruto...¿que otra cosa puedes usar?" inquirió Mito.

"Bien, hay algunas cosas que no puedo revelarlas. Pero también uso el Yoton (Elemento Lava), el Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Mokuton (Elemento Madera) y estoy buscando algun otro elemento para fusionar" respondió el rubio, dejando en shock a su madre.

"Pero...Naruto-kun. Tardarias una eternidad en fusionar esos elementos" replicó Kushina, alegrandose de lo poderoso que era su hijo.

"Eso lo responderé yo" dijo Hashirama y luego los miró a todos "Hay una técnica llamada Kage Bunshin, si bien muchos lo usan para pelear, tiene una utilidad muy grande. Cada cosa que ellos hagan, el conocimiento adquirido, automaticamente se va con el original. Por ejemplo, con mil clones, podrias entrenar todo el día. En unos meses tendrias el Mokuton"

La explicación de Hashirama causó varias emociones en los presentes. Curiosidad de Mito, enojó de Tobirama, incredulidad por Kushina, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de Orochimaru.

"Ahhh. Eso me servira mucho, gracias Hashirama" agradeció el Sanin sonriendo.

Este recordó que ocurría y rió nerviosamente. Fue cuando todos los revividos volvieron contra sus enemigos. Naruto giró para esquivar una patada de su madre, que tenía algunas lagrimas.

El rubio saltó y tomó distancia. Kushina pensó el tiempo que había perdido con su hijo. Enseñandole las costumbres de su clan, las parte de la aldea, salir y entrar de la academia con el. Felicitarlo al ser genin, vivir juntó a Minato.

"Naruto-kun...si que has crecido" comentó la Uzumaki.

"Gracias, pero le deberias agradecer a Sandaime, el me enseñó muchas cosa, una de mis figuras paternas" explicó el rubio.

Pero Orochimaru volvió con sus ataques. El actual Hokage miró al sanin. Finalmente decidió pelear contra los cuatro revividos.

"Naruto-kun, ocupate de Orochimaru, yo voy por ellos cuatro" ordenó el Hokage. El rubio asintió y saltó esquivando el Mokuton.

Orochimaru saltó para su encuentro.

"KAI" dijo Naruto, y los sellos salieron "Ahora si estoy mejor" comentó el rubio.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y activó el Kamui. Orochimaru sacó a Kusanagi de su boca y atravesó a Naruto, pero este siguió ya que parecía agua. El rubio no paró y golpeó con una potencia increible al Sanin.

"Aghh" murmuró. El rubio siguió usando su taijutsu, golpe tras golpe, el sanin cayó al suelo, luego tocó al Sanin y ambos desaparecieron.

"¿Que? ¿Donde estoy?" preguntó algo atemorizado.

"Bienvenido a mi dimensión, donde yo mando" explicó Naruto y varias cadenas ataron a Orochimaru, que no podía moverse. Luego sacó una kunai y le puso chakra raiton. Luego la lanzó y atravesó el estomago de Orochimaru, escupiendo sangre.

"Aghh...por favor Naruto-kun. Piensalo, si tú fueras mi contenedor alcanzariamos un poder sin igual" prometió Orochimaru.

"Lo siento Orochimaru, pero no tengo ganas de que mi cuerpo sea usado. Tú tienes un historial que le gustara a Anko. ¿La recuerdas?" preguntó Naruto.

"Si, mi joven alumna, una de las primeras en probar mi Sello Maldito" respondió el rubio.

"JAJAJA" rió Naruto.

"¿Que ocurré Naruto-kun?" preguntó el sanin.

"Nada, nada" contestó el rubio riendo.

De repente la dimensión fue destruyendose y ambos volvieron al mismo lugar de antes. Aún así Orochimaru escupió otro cuerpo, pero este era mas debil, le quedaba poco chakra y debía actuar cuanto antes. Hizo unos sellos de mano y los revividos empezaron a hacer sus mejores jutsus.

Hashirama uso uno de Mokuton, Tobirama uno de agua, Mito trazó unos sellos, mientras que Kushina acumulaba chakra en su Katana. El rubio sintió curiosidad al ver ataqué y notó que también era experta en Kenjutsu.

Naruto al sentir todos los ataques, lanzó una kunai hacia Sandaime y cuando apareció, un agujero negro los mandó a otro lado. La explosión del ataque fue tal que solo quedaron escombros y restos de algun edificio que fue afectado.

Orochimaru rió, pero terminó ahí cuando los vio descender tranquilamente.

"¡¿Que?! Es imposible" gruño el Sanin.

"Pués no lo parece" respondió Naruto.

"Aghhh. Sakon, Tayuya, retirada, avisen a los demás" dijo Orochimaru con una mueca de cansanció.

"Oh no" respondió. Luego lo inmovilizó con un jutsu dotton. El rubio cogió los dos brazos del sanin y largos kanjis aparecieron.

"¡MALDITO!" gritó Orochimaru, y luego se retorció de dolor.

"Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Sellado de Brazos Permanente" dijo el rubio, y al instante los kanjis se metieron en ambos brazos y Orochimaru gritó de dolor, convocar a esos cuatro shinobis en especial era un gasto bastante de chakra por no decir controlarlos "Listo, no podrás volver a canalizar, ni moldear chakra ahora. Aunque cambies de cuerpo, tu vicio por los jutsus acabo. No podrás hacer uno jamás"

"¡NOOO!" gritó Orochimaru. Los cuatro del sonido se lo llevaron y desaparecieron. Mientras que los revividos miraron agradecidos al rubio.

"Los has hecho bien, Naruto-kun. Espero que tardes en venir al Mundo Impuro, lo que hiciste me confirma que eres un shinobi muy poderoso. Recuerda cuidar bien a tus seres queridos, no comer Ramen sin conciencia. Seguro tienes muchas chicas detrás de ti, pero solo elige a las que tengan un buen carácter, como tú madre. Se un buen shinobi y respeta el codigo. Tú padre estaría orgulloso. Ahora me voy, te quiero mucho" expresó su madre, haciendo que el rubio llorara un poco, lentamente su madre desapareció.

Hashirama se le acercó.

"Por lo visto eres un shinobi bastante fuerte, no dudo que serás mejor que yo algun día. La Voluntad de Fuego ardé en ti mas que en nadie. Konoha esta en buenas manos" agradeció el Shinobi no Kami para luego desaparecer.

Luego vino Tobirama.

"Te diría lo mismo que mi hermano pero no soy así. Sin embargo, no dudo que esa serpiente volvera, ahora mismo, eres el mas fuerte de Konoha, ya que detectó el chakra de todos. Cuida esta aldea como nosotros. Buena suerte, Naruto" dijo Nidaime Hokage.

Finalmente vino Mito.

"Detecto sangre Uzumaki en ti, sin embargo, tus habilidades en el clan pueden ser superiores a las mias. Cuando quieras, pasa por Uzushiogakure, encontraras varias cosas. Protegé Konoha, y si se puede, restaura nuestra aldea" dijo Uzumaki Mito. Para Naruto era casi igual que su madre.

"Hai, haré mi mejor esfuerzo" afirmó Naruto

La mujer asintió y desapareció.

"Bueno, finalmente todo terminó" dijo Hiruzen, que estaba jadeando.

"Realmente te estas oxidando" comentó el rubio.

"Si, esto me hizo dar cuenta de algo. No voy a ser mas el Hokage. Mi posición como ninja terminó, el Raikage podría derrotarme" explicó Hiruzen.

"Ero-sennin podría serlo" dio como idea el rubio.

"Ya me dijo que no quiere, ademássu red de espias es muy util para la aldea y esta enfocado en eso..."

"Y en espiar mujeres en las agua termales" agregó el rubio riendo, al que se sumo el Hokage.

"En fin, Senju Tsunade es la unica que podría serlo. Tiene el nivel de un kage y es inteligente. Pero lleva desaparecida varios años, y no volvera a la aldea" resumió el Sandaime.

"Volvera, lo prometo. Y yo nunca rompó mis promesas" dijo el rubio sonriendo "Pero ¿que pasara con Suna?"

"En este momento estan como una de las aldeas mas debiles, y cualquiera podría atacarla, sin embargo, no haremos la guerra. Pediremos lo que merecemos, por daño a las propiedades, edificios, mas vidas...seran unos 60 millones" explicó.

"Wow. Eso destruiría su economía" contestó.

"Es lo minimo por la perdida de tantas vidas"

Naruto asintió.

"Sandaime, voy a disipar mis 500 clones, cuando lo haga, posiblemente me desmaye y en unos días volveré a despertarme" resumió.

"Espera...500 clones es mucho" dijo el Hokage preocupado.

"Lo hice por la aldea, se evitaron la perdida de miles"

El Hokage asintió, pensando que sería un gran kage alguna vez. Naruto hizo unos sellos y cuando se disiparon cayó en los brazos del Sandaime.

"Médicos" pidió el Hokage, mientras algunos entraban donde antes había una barrera. Al fin y al cabo lo habían logrado. Nuevamente, habían salvado Konoha.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, AHORA QUE TENGO TIEMPO PASARE A RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS. EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SALDRÁ LA BUSQUEDA POR TSUNADE Y LA APARICIÓN DE AKATSUKI.**

 **SECCIÓN DE COMENTARIOS:**

 **aleguille: Gracias, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. No olvides dejar reviews.**

 **Toonlink111: Gracias, acá tienes el siguiente cap. No olvides dejar reviews.**

 **0BlackAngel0: Si, cuando dejan así yo también me enojo xD. No olvides dejar reviews.**

 **Zafir09: Me agrada que te haya gustado, desde hace bastante quería agregar eso, pero no encontraba la parte correcta. Me fijare en mis errores, pero gracias por lo de futton y futon. No olvides dejar reviews.**

 **Kastian6006: jajaja, gracias por comentar. No olvides dejar reviews.**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: gracias, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. No olvides dejar reviews.**

 **Luisdox: Gracias, me esmeré mucho en la pelea de Hinata vs Naruto, si esa serpiente quiere hincarle diente a todo lo rico jejeje. No olvides dejar reviews.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. No olvides dejar reviews.**

 **Acá termina la sección, cualquier duda la pueden mandar por MP.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	12. Apostadora y Ninjas Rango S

**Hola chicos estoy aquí, con el nuevo capítulo, esta vez con la busqueda de Tsunade, el encuentro con Akatsuki y mas.**

 **Apostadora y Ninjas Rango S**

Naruto despertó en una camilla. Hacía calor, así que se destapo un poco, recordó desmayarse. Miró a todos lados y bebió un vaso de agua que se hallaba ahí.

"¡AHH! Que sed tenía" comentó el chico.

PUFFF

Hubo un pequeño estallido y el humo se disipó, mostrando a un pervertido. Este iba escribiendo en su librito varias ideas para sus libros, tal vez la secuela de Icha Icha.

"Hola Ero-sennin" saludó Naruto y una vena apareció en la frente del mencionado.

"¡Te dije que no me llamaras mas así!" exclamó furioso "Soy Jiraiya el Galante" 

"Hai, hai, hai, ero-sennin" contestó.

El sabio pervertido suspiró resignado y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Vino Hina-chan a visitarme?" preguntó el rubio.

"Si, esa chica realmente te ama. Estuvo al lado tuyo toda la noche, pensando en ti, se fue cuando entraba yo" respondió.

Naruto asintió feliz, el nunca dejaría a Hinata, había estado con el hace mucho tiempo y ella era muy importante para el, desde los principios ella estuvo con el, habían hecho bromas, entrenar, almorzar, cenar, vivir juntos.

"Cuando estes listo, nos vamos a buscarla. Ya que el Hokage pidió que lo sustituyan" explicó.

"Estoy listo" contestó el rubio sorprendiendo a Jiraiya, hace unos minutos estaba en reposo y ya estaba colocandose sus pantalones Anbu. El Gamma Sennin sonrio y se levanto "Debo decirle a Hina-chan que me voy por tal vez...unas semanas.

Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo para volver en unos minutos.

"Vamos entonces" comentó Jiraiya.

Ambos dejaron el hospital. El rubio fue a su apartamento y guardó su ropa, agarró 30 kunais con sellos explosivos, senbons con veneno y mas cosas. Cuando salió vestía unos pantalones Anbu con la venda, camiseta de red y encima un chaleco. Se había dejado el cabello largo estilo Madara, y realmente encantaba a las mujeres.

Cuando estaban por salir dos ANBU aparecieron.

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-san, los busca el Consejo, estan en una reunion para determinar los chunin y eso" explicó.

Los dos asintieron y desaparecieron en un shunshin. Aparecieron frente a la puerta y decidió darles una sorpresa. Algo salió de sus ojos y empezó a succionarlo.

"¡BOOM!" gritó el rubio, apareciendo con el Kamui. Se destornillode la risa al ver como Danzou casi se orinaba y los demás reprimian un grito. Todos lo miraron enojado mientras el Hokage reía "Bueno, ¿para que me citaron?" 

"Mas respeto a Hokage-sama niño" dijo una mujer con un chillido horripilante.

"La mamá de Sakura ¿verdad?" inquirió el chico sonriendo

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Ambas tienen el mismo chillido que dan ganas de sacarle los ojos con una kunai y luego meterselos en la boca, y después vomitar..."

"Ehh...Naruto-kun cambiemos de tema" declaró el Sandaime riendo.

"Hai, viejo" contestó mientras los civiles abrian los ojos con odio y algunos ninjas se sorprendian.

"Maldito demonio" dijo la mamá "eres igual que tu madre, una irrespetuosa, sucia que andaba detrás de Minato-kun todo el día..."

La mujer no pudo continuar porque una patada de Naruto en la mandíbula la dejo en el suelo mientras sacaba su kunai.

"Repito, puedes insultarme cuanto quieras, pero le dice algo así a mi madre otra vez, y te voy sacando los miembros uno por uno" amenzó el rubio echando humo. Liberó algo de instinto asesino, y a todos les empezó a dificultarse respirar.

La mujer en el suelo tenía un hilo sangre y la nariz para otro lado, mientras los médicos se la llevaban, tal vez le había partido el tabique.

 _Es muy rapido, apenas vi una mancha, sera mejor que lo vigile_ pensó Danzou.

"Naruto-kun, herir a un miembro del consejo es un delito, pero entiendo la gravedad de ese insulto. Yo también quería mucho a Kushina-chan. Mebuki recibira su castigo" prometió el Hokage mientras volaban protestas "¡SILENCIO!"

Todos se callaron mientras que Jiraiya reía para sus adentros.

"Estamos aquí para promover de genins a chunins" explicó Sandaime "ANBU, llamen a Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata y Nara Shikamaru"

Todos los mencionados aparecieron un rato después, Hinata fue con el, y Naruto la recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

"Problematico" murmuró el Nara.

"Hmp" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hinata hizo un saludo con la mano, mientras se acercaba a Naruto. El Sandaime se puso de pie y abrió los brzos.

"Ante todo, felicidades a todos por ser Chunin, si bien ocurrió una invasión, no quita su ascenso" dijo el Hokage "Sasuke Uchiha, por tus reportes, y habilidad en combate, te nombró chunin. Sin embargo, tienes muchos deseos de venganza y odio, que podría ser peligroso. Un solo error y seras expulsado, volveras a la academia"

Sasuke asintió con una mega arrogante sonrisa.

 _Dios, ¿puede alguien ser tan arrogante?_ Pensó Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuuga, tus acciones sorprendieron al consejo, eres inteligente, audaz, astuta y habil. En tu pelea jamás te sentiste furiosa y pudiste controlar tus emociones a pesar de luchar contra un familiar. Por eso te nombro Chunin Élite. Fuiste muy fuerte" terminó el anciano, mientras Naruto aplaudía.

"Gracias, Hokage-sama" agradeció la chica sonriendo.

"¡¿Que?! Como una Hyuuga debilucha puede ser élite y un Uchiha no" dijo furioso Sasuke.

"Silencio CHUNIN, Hinata es muy fuerte y todos tomamos en consideración eso. Recuerda, un error y serás sacado de rango" dijo el Hokage cansado.

"Pero..." siguió Sasuke buscando atención de los civiles pero estos estaban con la cabeza agachada.

"Nara Shikamaru, por tu inteligencia contra Temari, te damos el titulo. Fuiste capaz de mantener la calma, aún cuando no te quedaba chakra, usaste mucho elementos a tu favor. En otras palabras eres muy inteligente y tienes un concepto de supervivencia muy grande" expresó el Hokage mientras Shikaku miraba orgulloso de su hijo "Te nombro chunin"

"Gracias Hokage-sama" dijo Shikamaru y luego susurró "problematico"

"Finalmente, a Uzumaki Naruto, por su habilidad, inteligencia, fuerza, poder, que demostraste en la invasión y Examenes ayer..." contestó Hokage.

"Espere...¿que grandes cosas hizo el dobe?" preguntó Sasuke arrogante.

"Hizo un jutsu rango S y acabo con doscientos invasores junto al Kazekage, venció a Orochimaru mientras nadie podía y sello sus brazos. Algo que nadie acá hizo" comentó tranquilamente el Hokage mientras la mandíbula de Sasuke trapeaba el suelo.

"No puede...no puede ser. Yo...yo soy un Uchiha de élite, tengo mas formación e inteligencia que el. ¿Como creó un jutsu rango S?"

"Escucha Sasuke, tu sigues el camino de la venganza. Yo luchó para proteger a los demás, no buscó dañar a nadie. Cuando proteges a alguien, tu verdadero poder sale" explicó Naruto.

"Hn, no me dirás que hacer dobe, seguro te otorgaron el rango de chunin" contestó Sasuke y Naruto suspiró.

Los demás miembros civiles y ninjas estaban atonitos, ese niño había derrotado a un sanin, matado a un kage, y estaban seguros que habría ganado los examenes chunin.

"En fin, Uzumaki Naruto. Te nombró Jounin de Élite" terminó riendo el Hokage. Se escucho un par de golpes y se dieron cuenta que unos civiles se habían desmayado.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!" preguntó Sasuke y era lo mismo que tenían todos en mente.

"Hokage-sama, entiendo que hizo grandes cosas, pero...¿no se esta acelerando mucho?" preguntó Shikaku.

"No me equivocó en nada Shikaku, Naruto tiene el poder para enfrentar a todos acá, tiene el quintuple de de mi chakra" expresó el Hokage.

"Es imposible...¿por qué...eres tan poderoso?" inquirió Sasuke, mientras que se agarraba los pelos.

"No tengo porque decirte"

"Naruto-san podría al menos podría darnos una idea de como es el jutsu ese, obviamente debe ser Rango S, ya que aplastó a un Kage" pidió Shikaku.

"Claro. Para hacer este jutsu, deben tener una afinidad demasiado grande al Raiton, hasta el punto de sentir la tensión de las personas, o el movimiento. Se trata de sentir la naturaleza en el cielo y con demasiado chakra atraer los truenos. Una vez hecho esto deben canalizarlo y con varias cosas, intentar formar una espada de truenos. Todo debe tener chakra raiton. En ese momento se suelta y la naturaleza hará lo suyo. Lo unico que debes hacer es controlar el Rayo hacia tu objetivo y listo. Tengo mas técnicas pero esta es mi mas poderosa. La llamó Espada del Dios Trueno. En honor a mi padre" explicó el rubio y todos tenían los ojos abiertos, hacer eso tardaría años.

"Naruto-san, ¿cuanto chakra hay que tener para eso?" preguntó un miembro civil.

"Reservas nivel kage. Es posible hacer uno de esos pero moriras luego" resumió Naruto y todos asintieron. El Hokage tiró los chalecos y Naruto atrapó el suyo. Era igual que el de Kakashi-sensei.

"Hokage-sama, ¿puedo quedarme a hablar con usted?" preguntó Naruto.

"Si, Naruto-kun"

Le dio una señal a Jiraiya de que esperara y este asintió, una vez que se fueron todos Naruto puso unos sellos para espias o algo así.

"Viejo, te preguntaba, tengo ganas de obtener un equipo genin. Cuando vuelva de mi busqueda ¿habra posibilades de eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"Lo tendré en cuenta. Tienes 13 años, cuando cumplas 14 veremos" contestó sonriendo. Naruto estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre. El rubio asintió y desapareció en un shunshin.

Naruto miró para ambos lados y encontró al pervertido espiando a unas mujeres mientras escribía rápidamente en su libreta.

"Vamonos, Ero-sennin" dijo Naruto, y Jiraiya suspiró enojado.

"Ok"

Ambos ninjas se fueron de la Hoja. Firmaron unos papeles con los eternos guardias de la entrada y salieron de la gran villa. Así estuvieron horas, ambos buscando en diferentes poblados para buscar a la Eterna Perdedora, pero realmente era difícil de encontrar.

"Ero-sennin, enseñeme una técnica" dijo el rubio riendo ante la cara de enojo que puso Jiraiya.

"Cuando me dejes de decir así"

"Jamás pasara eso, ero-sennin, cuando usted deje de espiar mujeres dejare de decirle eso" respondió.

"No entiendes a los super pervertidos, eres igual que tu padre" comentó con expresión de tristeza.

"En fin, enseñeme Ero-sennin" ordenó ya cansado.

"Bien, te mostrare la técnica Rasengan" explicó el Sanin y una bola celeste apareció en su mano. Naruto podía hacer el jutsu pero decidió parecer sorprendido "Se hace moldeando chakra en tu palma, intenta romper el globo usando el flujo de chakra"

Naruto agarró el globo y al instante el globo explotó.

"Que facil, ero-sennin"

"¡¿Como es posible?! A tu padre le tomo tres años dominar la jodida técnica, maldito suertudo" gritó furioso "Ahora con una pelota"

El rubio siguió. Luego de hacer toods los pasos en menos de media hora, tenía un gran Rasengan en su palma.

"Eh, Ero-sennin, ¿puedo hacerlo mas grande?" preguntó Naruto.

"Si, aunque es algo difícil intenta meterle mas chakra" constestó.

Naruto asintió y en su mano tenía un Rasengan gigantesco.

"A mi me tardo años hacerlo. Acá esta la prueba" comentó el Sanin y una bola del mismo tamaño apareció en su palma "Ahora podremos completar los planes de tú padre" 

"¿Planes?"

"Tú padre planeaba añadirle otra naturaleza, era algo difícil, pero si eso sucede, el Rasengan pasaría a ser un rango S" resumió.

"Puedo añadirle Raiton, que es mi mejor naturaleza, pero...¿como lo hago?" inquirió el rubio.

"El Rasengan es una técnica realmente compleja y se debe tener una gran inteligencia para entenderla, pero debes añadirla lentamente o el futon podría volverse inquieto" explicó "intentalo, mientras buscaremos un lugar para descansar, mañana proseguiremos con el jutsu"

"Me parece una buena idea" concordó Naruto.

Ambos descansaron en un hotel, mientras el poderoso Sanin, miraba el techo se decidió a irse.

"Tengo que buscar información, enseguida vuelvo" dijo y no volvió en horas. El rubio aprovechó y paso el tiempo formando el Rasengan con su elemento RaiFuton. Al principio era difícil, se hacia cortes en la mano, o se daba pequeñas descargas electricas, pero finalmente logró mantenerlo. Era un Rasengan perfecto con las dos mezclas de naturalezas.

Creo un clon reforzado con chakra, y decidió tener una pelea sin destruir nada, dio unos golpes y patadas que fueron bloqueadas por su clon, pero eso era lo que deseaba. Aprovechando las aberturas que había creado bloqueando sus golpes, una bola celeste con electricidad en el, la cual giraba violentamente, apareció en su mano, y paso limpiamente por el estomago del clon. Este se agarró el estomago y luego se disolvió cuando una descarga partió todos sus puntos de chakra.

"Este jutsu es increible" afirmó sonriendo, pero esta se desvanció al sentir presencias muy poderosas.

" _Tienen chakra nivel kage y detecto una energía maligna"_

Escuchó unos pasos y rápidamente se posiciono. La puerta tembló y luego salió volando, el rubio la esquivo. Miró a sus perseguidores, sabía que no debía confiarse, mas cuando vio un Sharinga y sus tomoes moverse.

"Así que Itachi Uchiha y..." dijo Naruto mirando al otro tipo. Era alto, su piel casi celeste, branquias se asomban en el cuerpo y parecía un tiburon humano. Cargaba una espada, y el rubio como sensor descubrió que habitaban grandes cantidas de chakra. Ambos ninjas venian vestidos con una capa negra con nubes rojas.

"Kisame" agregó el tiburon.

"¿Que quieren?" preguntó.

"Lo que llevas adentro" contestó el espadachin, señalando su estomago.

"Eh...comí ramen hace unas horas, les gustara, es lo mejor" prometió Naruto, haciendo que el tiburón rechinara los dientes.

"Tranquilizate, Kisame" dijo el Uchiha. Tenía una cara algo...rara, como si tuviera ojeras, sus ojos habían cambiado al Mangekyou, como su amigo, llevaba su túnica de nubes rojas.

"Sabes, eres muy distinto al idiota de tu hermano" señaló Naruto. Eso tensó a Itachi.

"Bueno, es mucha charla, acabemos con el" dijo Kisame, y se lanzó.

"Me subestimas"

Ambos chcocaron katanas. Naruto retuvo a su oponente, pero la espada devoraba chakra, asi que tuvo que empujó al ninja. El rubio saltó rápidamente y dio un corte que Kisame bloqueó con algo de dificultad, este contrarrestro, pero Naruto no era portador de esa katana por nada, y logró retener la espada de su enemigo.

"Vaya, eres mucho mejor que muchos espadachines, pero estabamos prácticando" afirmó el tiburón.

"Yo solo estaba estirandome" dijo Naruto.

Volvieron a la lucha pero esta vez Naruto había cargado chakra raiton en la katana. Sin embargo, al bloquear el corte, la espada de Kisama absorbió el chakra de esa naturaleza y de una patada derribó al rubio.

Naruto dobló justo su espada, y pudo parar el corte que lo hubiese matado. Dobló su cadera y le propinó una patada en la mandíbula.

"Raiken" murmuró Naruto y su puño brilló en chakra raiton. Kisame salió volando por el golpe en su estomago, que tenía un gran corte.

"Aghh...luchas bastante bien niño" aceptó el hombre. Sus heridas cicatrizaron "Pero Samehada puede curarme"

" _Debo deshacerme de esa espada"_ pensó el rubio.

Naruto y Kisame se atacaron, con dificultad se veían manchas, la velocidad y el choque de ambas espadas causaban destrozos. El rubio se preguntaba donde estaba Jiraiya.

"Arreglemos esto en otro lugar, no tengo mucho dinero para pagar los daños" dijo el rubio.

Los tres desaparecieron en un shunshin y terminaron en un campo. Itachi analizaba a su oponente, el Uchiha podía sentir las grandes reservas de chakra que tenía. Además, Naruto no parecía un rival normal, se notaba por la velocidad. Itachi estaba seguro que Naruto era mas poderoso que Kisame.

"Kisame, alejate" advirtió Itachia, este dio una vuelta para atrás tomando distancia "Amaterasu"

Unas llamas negras salieron contra Naruto.

"Kamui (Autoridad de los Dioses)" pronunció. Las llamas negras pasaron limpiamente por el rubio, sin hacer un rasguño.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó/gritó Itachi, esas llamas eran imposibles de bloquear, y ellas habían no causaron daño.

 _El poder de Tobi/Madara_ pensó el prodigio.

"Ese ataque no me hara daño, ninguno, vamos ataquen, me quedare quieto" prometió Naruto.

Los dos Akatsuki atacaron sin tregua al rubio, patadas, puños, kunais, cortes con Samehada, jutsus, nada le causaba daño. Itachi y Kisame tomaron distancia, respirando agitadamente.

"¿Cansados?" preguntó el rubio. Luego miró a Itachi, pero fue muy tarde.

"Tsukuyomi"

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

 **Jiraiya-País del Fuego-Pueblo**

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

"Ahhh, esto es vida" comentó el sanin. Estaba agarrado de una mujer joven, delgada, de pelo marrón oscuro, y ojos caramelo. Sin mencionar los pechos copa D, que estaban siendo frotados, "inocentemente" por Jiraiya.

El Gamma Sennin había dejado a Naruto en el hotel y confiaba que podría estar solo. Además, debería buscar a Tsunade, o eso era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que aparecio la joven. Así que estaban pasando por un parque de diversiones, mientras pasaban con un helado, la mujer que estaba con Jiraiya le pedía ir a todos los juegos. Uno se trataba de golpear con tu puño una gran muralla.

Jiraiya al ser uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo, no le tomó mucho trabajo partirla, llenandose los bolsillos con dinero. La diversión termino cuando sintió dos presencias poderosas. Tragó en seco, eran nivel kage.

" _Maldición, Akatsuki justo ahora...mejor invento una excusa y me largó, deben ir por Naruto"_ pensó el Sanin.

Lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió es señalar un lugar y cuando la chica miro para ese lado, Jiraiya desapareció en un Shunshin. Estaba cerca del hotel así que con velocidad shinobi, corrió hacia el lugar. Para su sorpresa, no estaban ahí. La preocupación del Sasnin aumento. Pero se relajo al notar que no estaban muy lejos, a las afueras del pueblo, y también desapareció en un shunshin.

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

 **Tsunade y Shizune-País del Fuego-Pueblo**

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

Una mujer con el pelo rubio caminaba acompañado por otra chica. La primera llevaba el pelo rubio, separado en dos coletas. Sus ojos color miel que enamoraban a cualquier hombre resplandecian, mientras sus atributos femeninos, los cuales eran de un tamaño gigante, rebotaban. Llevaba una bata ajustada que mostraba escote, y un collar esmeralda, del gran Hashirama Senju. Esa bella mujer era Tsunade Senju.

La acompañaba una muchacha de pelo negro, hasta los hombros, llevaba un traje azul. Tenía ojos negros, y llevaba un cerdito con un traje en sus brazos. Era Shizune Kato. La sobrina de Tsunade.

Ambas mujeres caminaban por el pueblo. Acababan de apostar todo su dinero, y ahora buscaban un lugar barato para descansar. Shizune solo suspiraba y el cerdito no hacia mas que mirar para todos lados. Tsunade se encontraba algo ebria y caminaba con suma prudencia. Era un día normal para ellas.

Fue en ese momento que la paz se borró y sintieron un chakra muy poderoso. También sentía otras dos, que eran casi nivel kage. Si fueran civiles, no lo hubieran sentido, posiblemente lo ignorarian. Pero no era el caso de dos grandes shinobis. Las dos mujeres pararon su caminata y con velocidad digna de un shinobi corrieron hacia las señales de chakra.

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

 **Naruto-Mundo del Tsukuyomi**

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

El rubio abrió los ojos y notó que se encontraba en un genjutsu. Realmente era demasiado poderoso, podía sentir que era un rango S. Cuando se aproximaba a moverse apareció el prodigio Uchiha.

"Bienvenido a mi gentjutsu mas poderoso, acá soy Kami, controlo tanto el tiempo y espacio de mi mundo" explicó. Luego una cruz de madera apareció y el termino atado en ella. Varias copias de Itachi aparecieron con katanas.

" _Kurama ¿cuanto tiempo tomara que interrumpas mi flujo de chakra así puedo salir del Tsukuyomi?"_ preguntó Naruto.

" **Un minuto"** contestó.

Naruto asintió.

"No deberias usar tanto tus ojos, tienes muchos jutsus katon" comentó el rubio tratando de ganar tiempo.

Eso causo lo que Naruto quería, ya que Itachi estuvo unos segundos mirandolo.

"Eres el jinchuriki más difícil de capturar" respondio.

"¿Tus ojos aún no estan sellados completamente?" inquirió.

"¿Como sabes eso?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Por si no sabias, Madara Uchiha lo controló y Kurama, aunque no estuviera consciente de sus hechos podía escuchas a los miembros del clan. Habían muchos que poseian el Mangekyou en esa época así que no era raro.

Itachi asintió lentamente pero procedió a comenzar.

"Lo siento, no podrás" dijo Naruto, y el Mundo del Tsukuyomi desapareció.

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

 **Naruto-País del Fuego-Pueblo**

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

Naruto volvió al mundo real y contempló como Kisame sostenía a Itachi, el cual se hallaba muy lastimado y con suerte lograba mantenerse en pie. El prodigio Uchiha se veía muy lastimado, como si hubiera sido torturado. Kisame estaba mejor, tenía buenas reservas de chakra, pero si Itachi volvía a usar el Sharingan quedaría inconsciente.

"¡Maldito!" grito el tiburón.

El espadachin se lanzó sin piedad contra Naruto, su espada chocó contra la de Naruto y este tuvo que retroceder por el impacto, sin embargo canalizó chakra Raiton en su cuerpo y a una velocidad sorprendente fue contra su espada.

CRISH

Todos pudieron ver como Samehada se partía, luego el rubio corrió hacia Kisame y hizo un corte horizontal. El tiburón logró esquivarlo pero la mitad de su pierna no.

Naruto cayó con gracia mientras que Kisame tenía una hemorragia.

"Aghhh, mi pierna" murmuró Kisame.

A Itachi se le ensacharon los ojos. Un chico de trece años estaba dandoles una paliza, y no iba a tolerar eso. Decidió usar su ultima carta.

"Susanoo"

Al segundo un cuerpo, al que le faltaban las piernas, surgió desde el suelo y cubrió todo el cuerpo de Itachi, así fue surgiendo distintas partes del cuerpo. El humanoide era rojo y tenía una capa la cual cubría todo su cuerpo y no dejaba ninguna abertura. Al monstruo le apareció un escudo y espada.

"Este es mi Susanoo, es mi maximo ataque y defensa. Eres demasiado bueno, así que no tuve otra opción que usarlo" explicó Itachi intentando asustar al rubio.

Kisame se había levantado y ahora tenía una pierna construida con agua, sin embargo, caminaba con dificultad.

"Itachi, es peligroso usar eso" dijo Kisame furioso de que su compañero arriesgara su vida.

"Es necesario Kisame"

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Ola de Choque)" dijo Kisame.

Kisame expulsó agua de su boca, a una velocidad sorprendente, tanto que en unos segundos ya había olas gigantes bailando a su alrededor. El tiburón al tener tanto chakra, podría crear un oceano. Finalmente unas olas gigantescas asomaban, casi del tamaño de un tsunami. Kisame se subió en ellas.

"Haremos un ataque al mismo tiempo" dijo Itachi, quien había observado los puntos débiles del Kamui. El segundo ataque debía ser mas fuerte.

Kisame asintió y atacó. Itachi dio un corte con su espada y Naruto activó su Kamui sonriendo. Los ataques causaron muchas cosas. Una explosión ocurrió, había un gran crater en el lugar de Naruto y el poderoso ataque con agua, habría ahogado cualquier cosa.

Cuando el humo se disipo solo quedaba un crater mientras el viento se agitaba lentamente.

"¡JAJA, ESTAS ACABADO NIÑO!" exclamó Kisame.

"Sabes...yo no diría lo mismo" contestó Naruto. Ahora que lo notaba, había alguien parado en el crater, el cabello rubio se mecía.

"¡¿Quee?!" gritó/preguntó Kisame.

Naruto se hallaba parado tranquilamente, mientras miraba desafiante a sus perseguidores.

"Si eso es Akatsuki, estoy avergonzado. Su ataque no funciono, porque lo hicieron mal" comentó Naruto.

"Grrr..." gruñó Kisame "No sabes lo que dices, Akatsuki es invencible"

Como si la suerte estuviera en su contra, Itachi cayó al suelo con el Susanoo desactivado.

"Si, me doy cuenta" contestó riendo, pero su cara se torno seria rápidamente "Acabare rápido con ustedes. Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Electromagnético)" pronunció Naruto.

En sus manos, rayos empezaron a crearse, así desde pequeños a gigantescos, grandes descargas salian de su mano, apunto a Itachi, y la ola de electricidad fue lanzada, como un rayo gigantesco. La técnica es increible, el usuario puede variar su poder de un pequeño choque electrico a una poderosa corriente de electricidad capaz de destruir una roca sólida gigantesa.

Kisame al ver esto se lanzó para proteger a su amigo. Naruto aprovechó esto y lanzó una kunai de tres puntas hacia Kisame, este sin embargo, bloqueó la kunai y saltó con Itachi esquivando la ola de electricidad. Kisame respiraba agitadamente.

"Demonios...eres muy bueno" admitió cansasdo Kisame. Estaba enojado con el jinchuriki ya que había roto su preciada espada.

En ese instante unas hojas se juntaron revelando a un hombre alto, con cabello plateado largo y con puntas. Jiraiya el sanin.

"Wow chico...los destruiste" comentó riendo Jiraiya. Naruto tenia unos rasguños y moretones, pero fuera de eso, estaba bien.

"Voy a dejar que huyan, adviertan a su lider, cuando tenga el momento, lo voy a matar" dijo seriamente Naruto, haciendo temblar a Jiraiya y Kisame. El tiburón asintió y desapareció en un shunshin. No estaba en posibilidades de enfrentar a dos ninjas rango S. Todo había sido un engaño, según muchas cosas, era un chico tonto e inquieto. Podría decirse que le daría pelea a cualquier Kage. Después de todo, era un jounin élite.

"Ero-sennin, usted se fue y me atacaron dos ninjas rango S, lo mas prudente sería que desde ahora busquemos a Tsunade juntos" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió algo culpable.

"¿Me buscaban?" preguntó una voz femenina, y ambos se giraron para contemplar a Tsunade Senju y Kato Shizune.

"Tsunade-chan, veo que al final no aguantaste, no te preocupes, Jiraiya va a quitarte todas tus penas" comentó el Sanin y una vena salió en la cara de Tsunade.

"Sigues siendo el mismo pervertido" contestó la mujer, acto seguido le dio un super puñetazo que lo dejo a unos 10 metros sangrando.

"Se lo merecía" afirmó Naruto.

"¿Quien eres tú?" inquirió la mujer.

"El gran Uzumaki Naruto" respondió sonriendo.

La mujer lo vio extraña, sin embargo Shizune no.

"¡Escuche hablar de ti, mataste a mas de 200 shinobis y al mismo Kazekage con un solo jutsu" gritó emocionada.

"Exacto"

Tsunade lo estudió unos segundos, alguien que había hecho eso, estaría presumiendo su poder, o culpandose, sin embargo, ese chico irradiaba otra sensación, que hacía tenerle fe.

"En fin, ¿para que me buscaban?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Relajate anciana..." dijo tranquilamente el rubio, sabiendo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Sus ojos y venas se tensaron.

"Moriras"

Naruto activo justo su Kamui y el golpe con chakra paso sin hacerle daño, pero sintió con que odio iba dirigido. Las dos mujeres quedaron sorprendidas ya que en su experiencia, jamás habían visto a alguien hacer eso.

"Sugoii" dijo asombrada Shizune.

"Hmp" murmuró Tsunade.

"Si no fueras una Senju, juraría que eres una Uchiha" comentó el rubio a carcajadas.

"¿Que tal si arreglamos esto en un restaurante?" preguntó Jiraiya que se había recuperado. A todos les parecio bien.

"Pagaras tú, Ero-senin" avisó el rubio, provocando las risas de las mujeres por el apodo.

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

 **Hai, Hai, Hai, perdon por la tardanza pero estuve en unos viajes y fuí a casa de unos parientes, los cuales viven en el campo. ¿Que significa eso? No hay wifi, así que no pude públicar nada.**

 **Hoy no habra sección de comentarios.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	13. Nota de Autor

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

 **Habrán notado que llevo tiempo sin subir un nuevo capítulo, ante todo, pido disculpas, necesito estudiar mucho, estoy empezando el final de la secundaria y es realmente molesto quedarme horas estudiando.**

 **Tengo muchos proyectos en mente, tengo dos historias de Percy Jackson que actualizar y las pienso seguir. Esta historia, que gusto bastante acá, NO ESTA CANCELADA, simplemente me tomare un descanso y estara SUSPENDIDA TEMPORALMENTE.**

 **Siento mucho, pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas, y realmente esto muy enfocado en todo eso :s**

 **Me despido**

 **Shinigamii18**


End file.
